Five Nights at the Literature Club
by SuperSmasher123
Summary: In another one of her attempts to escape Doki Doki Literature Club, Monika manages to move her and her friends' files into a different game. That game just so happened to be Five Nights at Freddy's. Even in a new game, the girls and protagonist are still bound to a script, this time the programming for the animatronics. Will they be set free or become consumed by the code?
1. Assimilation

**This is something I sort of came up with so I'm just posting it to see if anyone would like this.**

 **Anyway this is a DDLC and FNaF crossover story. Basically Monika tries putting herself and the others into a different game and unfortunately that game just so happened to be Five Nights at Freddy's.**

 **I always wanted to write a FNaF fic and a DDLC fic so why not kill two birds with one stone?**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon.**

 **Doki Doki Literature Club is owned by Dan Salvato.**

* * *

Monika was once again fiddling with code, trying to find a way out of the hellhole of a dating sim she calls home. Her most recent attempt involving controlling the protagonist didn't work out too well and he's still mad about it. She then stumbled across something, and she felt really stupid that she'd missed it. Doki Doki Literature Club was on the player's Steam Account. They had other games saved there as well. She could simply move the files of her friends and herself into a different game. It wasn't the real world, but it was a step in the right direction. Maybe she wouldn't be stuck in the void in other games. Without thinking of any consequences or repercussions, she moved all the .chr files into a random game before blanking out. Unfortunately, Monika wasn't really looking at what game she just threw herself and her friends in. She just inserted everyone into the Five Nights at Freddy's games. This was a bundle that contained all eight games. She also didn't know the side effects of moving a bunch of sentient and non-sentient AIs into a different environment. The game would take them and merge them with it's assets.

Monika awoke in a dark room on a cold floor. There were pools of blood and dead bodies on the floor near her. She wanted to scream but held it in as she felt a sinister presence with her. She tried to move but she couldn't. She couldn't make out the faces of the dead bodies but they almost looked like her friends and fellow club members. Also in the room was the purple silhouette of a man in a yellow animal suit. Monika couldn't make out any details of his face but he did have an evil smile on his face. His costume was covered in blood and in his hand was a bloody knife. He then started to walk towards Monika.

"No, please! Stop!" was all she could shout before the purple man slit her throat and she blacked out again. Next thing she saw was a few flashes of what looked like a black and white puppet thing moving toward her with a wrapped gift in one hand and a brown bear head in the other. Black once again overtook her consciousness.

Sayori awoke in an alleyway. It was a raining day and she was soaked.

"Eh, what am I doing here? Is this a dream? Is my imagination being mean to me again?" she said to herself.

She then saw a light in a nearby window. She saw there was a party going on and kids were running around and playing. There were four that kind of looked like her literature club friends. She tried banging on the window to get someone's attention so they could let her in, but to no avail. She gave up and started to walk where the entrance would be. Unbeknownst to her, a purple car was driving very close to her. A purple silhouette of a man came out and walked toward Sayori, knife in hand. The sounds of his footsteps and his still running car were covered by the sounds of rain and thunder. The man stabbed Sayori in the back of her neck and again in the back of her head. He quickly ran back to his car and floored it away from the murder scene. Sayori's murder was so fast, even she didn't register that she was stabbed. As Sayori lied dead, face first on the wet concrete, a black and white animatronic marionette was crawling towards her corpse with sparks coming out as it was malfunctioning from the rain. It managed to reach her and it hugged her corpse before it shut down.

Yuri awoke in a rundown and abandoned pizzeria. She looked around and saw old arcade machines and a withered yellow bunny costume.

"How did I get here? What is this place? Is anyone else here?" she said.

As she approached the exit of the room, four ghosts came out of the floor. They were almost pure white except for their soulless black eyes and black lines coming out of their eyes, looking like tear streams. They sort of looked like her friends from the literature club. Yuri rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Then she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"PURPLE!" the ghosts shouted. They then start to float towards Yuri.

"You did this to us. Now we will get our revenge. You will suffer just like we did." the ghosts said.

"I don't know want you're talking about! I didn't do anything to you! Please don't hurt me!" she said as she backed away.

She then bumped into the wall, next to the yellow rabbit. The ghosts stopped moving, looking frightened by the golden bunny costume. Looking at the rabbit suit, Yuri came up with a spur of the moment plan. She toke the rabbit suit and put it on. The ghosts then started backing away from her before they disappeared. Yuri then sighed in relief.

"Glad that's over with." She said as she was about to take off the head before she felt a very sharp pain in her legs. She collapsed on the floor as the pain continued to her arms. Blood was all over the floor as she felt cold, rusty metal being forcefully pushed into her. She screamed in pain but also in excitement, not caring that she was dying. Unbeknownst to her, that bunny suit was a springlock suit and the springlocks just so happened to go off. The springlocks in the torso and head also went off, killing Yuri as she grinned from the excruciating pain.

Natsuki awoke in what looked like a circus themed party place. In front of her was a door labeled "Circus Gallery" with a picture of a robot clown girl holding an ice cream cone. Four kids walked out of the room and walked past Natsuki. They were eating cupcakes and holding balloons. Natsuki could have sworn that was Monika, Yuri, Sayori, and MC that walked past her. She turned around to yell at them for ignoring her but saw that they were gone. In fact, there was just long, dark, seemingly endless hallway behind her. Not wanting to go there, she went into the room. It looked like a birthday party setting. Tables with party hats and balloons on them. Glitter on the floor. Speakers waiting to play music.

On the opposite side of the room was a stage with the robot clown girl depicted earlier was. She had white skin, blue eyes, orange hair in pigtails, a red dress with white around the midriff, red rosy cheeks, a red nose, red lips, red clown shoes with bells, a fan thing on her belly button, and a red microphone in her left hand. As Natsuki walked up to it, it activated and started talking.

"Hello and welcome to Circus Baby's Pizza World. My name is Circus Baby. What is your name, little girl?" said the animatronic clown, Circus Baby in a soothing, whispery voice

Circus Baby was really tall. Standing at 7'2", she towered over tiny Natsuki, who was only 4'11". This intimidated her, but she masked it by answering with her usual brash tone.

"I'm Natsuki and who are you calling little girl!? I'm 18 years old!" she yelled.

"Really? You look no older than 12. Then again, everyone looks small to me. Well Natsuki, would you like some ice cream?" said Circus Baby.

"Sure! Give me chocolate with sprinkles!" Natsuki said eagerly. If Natsuki had one weakness, it would be being offered food, due to her lack of regular caloric intake. Well, that and her father.

Baby's chest opened up, revealing an ice cream machine inside. She toke a cone which was also inside her and held it under the dispensing nozzle. Chocolate ice cream came out and filled the cone. She then moved it to a different nozzle which dispensed sprinkles onto the ice cream. A small robot claw then grabbed the cone and held it out. Just as Natsuki was about to grab the cone, a second, much larger robot claw coming out of Baby's midriff grabbed Natsuki and pulled her in. Natsuki screamed at the top of her lungs before Baby's insides tore her apart. All the while Baby had black, empty, soulless eyes as this occurred.

MC awoke in a family diner. In front of him were two animatronics on stage. One was a yellow bear with blue eyes, a purple top hat with a black stripe, a purple bow tie, purple buttons, and a microphone in his right hand. The other was a yellow bunny with light green eyes, feminine looking eyelashes, a purple bowtie, purple buttons, a purple acoustic guitar strapped to her back, and a yellow plastic cupcake in her hand.

He then turned around to see four girls. He couldn't see their faces because they were wearing animal masks, but he could tell who they were.

The first one was wearing a brown bear mask with a black top hat. She wore a white sundress and brown stockings. A long, light brown ponytail was sticking out from the back and he could see emerald green eyes from the mask's eye holes. This was undoubtedly Monika.

The next girl was quite tall, almost MC's height. She had a purple bunny mask on. She was wearing a cream colored sweater and black pants. From the height, large breasts, purple hair coming out of the mask, and the purple eyes through the eye holes, MC could tell this was Yuri.

The next girl was comparatively very short. Her mask was of a yellow chick. Aside from the mask, she was wearing a white cat t-shirt, a poofy pink skirt, and white knee socks. From her small statue to her cute way of dress to the pink eyes that stared back at him through the eye holes, MC concluded that this was Natsuki.

The last girl had a red fox mask with an eye patch over the right eye. Her attire was a pink t-shirt and jean shorts. MC recognized the outfit as well as the sky blue eye from the mask's left eye socket to be Sayori's.

They may look like his friends, but they are just tools used by the code to assimilate him, not that he knows that.

"What's going on here? Monika, what did you do this time?" MC said.

The fake Natsuki then said "Wow Sayori, your friend is a big baby."

"It's kind of funny." said fake Yuri.

"We should let him have a closer look." said fake Monika.

"He'd love it!" said fake Sayori.

"What are you guys talking about? Did you even listen to what I said?" said MC in annoyance.

"Alright girls, let's give him a lift. He wants to get close and personal!" said fake Sayori.

Before he could react, the girls have grabbed each of his limbs and were carrying him toward the animatronics. He tried struggling free, but he couldn't. The girls were much stronger that they looked.

"What are you all doing?! Put me down!" MC said desperately trying to break free and failing.

"I think he said he wants to get closer." said fake Natsuki.

They were now on the stage.

"What is wrong with all of you?! Monika what sick plan is this?!" MC said.

"He said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss. Let's help with that. On three..." said fake Monika.

"One.." counted fake Yuri.

"Two.." counted fake Natsuki.

"Three!" said fake Sayori as she and the other girls shoved MC into Fredbear's mouth.

He was flailing about trying to get his head out, but Fredbear's endoskeleton teeth suddenly closed and crushed his head. Blood splattered everywhere: On Fredbear, on MC's now limp body, on the walls and floor, on Spring Bonnie standing next to Fredbear, and on the girls that just stood speechless.

* * *

 **And that's it. The End. Everyone's dead. Not big surprise.**

 **Just kidding. It would be kind of boring if I just killed them off from the start, but I did since that's how FNaF will take the Literature Club members and merge them with it's assets. What I mean is that they are going to be possessing animatronics. It's pretty obvious which one they'll be based on how they died.**

 **I'm also not sure if I kept everyone in character. This is my first DDLC fic that I'm posting.**

 **For those of you who have seen my Deviantart page, you can probably see where this is going. We're going to have Doki animatronics. The DDLC characters are replacing the FNaF animatronics, but only a few that are actually possessed by them. You'll see what I mean later.**

 **This story was just an idea I got when drawing stuff. I have a general idea of how this is going to go, but I'm still not sure how I'm going to portray Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri, as well as how FNaF World and Ultimate Custom Night will fit in or even if I'll include them at all, but I'll figure something out. I'm also open to any ideas, so feel free to leave any in reviews or PM.**


	2. Welcome to Freddy's

**If you are reading this, that means I decided to continue this. I don't have much feedback so I don't have much an idea if anyone likes this.**

 **Anyway, last time, everyone died. Now they are going to become the animatronics. Before we begin, I would like to mention what the animatronics look like in this fic. Instead of being the FNaF characters, the animatronics are, well, animatronic versions of the Dokis. They look mostly human, but they're robots and have features from the FNaF character they're replacing. The cover image that I drew illustrates what I mean.**

 **Also just because one of the girls replaces one of the FNaF animatronics, it doesn't mean that that's the one they possessed. MC will also not appear as himself as he no define appearance. That and this story was inspired by a bunch DDLC as FNaF characters I made and I never drew him as a FNaF animatronic. So he ends up looking near identical to one of the girl because, well, I'll just explain it when he shows up.**

 **Scott Cawthon owns FNaF. Dan Salvato owns DDLC.**

* * *

 **FNaF 1, Before Night 1**

Monika once again awoke, however, she didn't feel like herself.

Looking down at her hands, she saw she was now wearing gloves, her blazer was now a dark brown, she now had a black bow tie, skirt, and stockings. Her shoes now had brown bottoms instead of pink. She was now holding a microphone. Her hands were covered by white gloves. Feeling the top of her head, she felt two fuzzy protrusions and top hat. But the most alarming thing was that her joints showed robot parts and wiring.

Taking in her surroundings, she saw that she was on a stage in a pizzeria. On her right was an animatronic that greatly resembled Yuri. This robot Yuri had a purple blazer, a red bow tie, a red skirt, purple rabbit ears on top of her head, white gloves, and she was clutching a red and white electric guitar. On her left was a Natsuki animatronic with a yellow blazer, pink skirt, white gloves, a bib with the words "Let's eat!" in pink bubbly capital letters, and a pink cat cupcake on a plate in her right hand. Both of them retailed their hair and eye colors. The two of them stared blankly ahead, their faces frozen with smiles.

One last thing Monika registered was that they were all 3D in a 3D environment. That and the world was normal and not a glitchy mess.

After processing everything, she finally spoke. "It looks like everything's working fine, though I'm not sure why we're animatronics. Maybe we merged with the previous characters in this game and those characters were a bunch of animatronic animal preformers. I would rather be myself, but this is fine too. It's certainly better than being a bunch of 2D sprites." she said. She also noticed no text box popped up when she spoke, figuring that whatever game she was in didn't use them. She then tried looking at the code of their new world. Although she could view the files, they were in a completely different programming language that she was used to, so she couldn't read much and she didn't want to try editing anything as it was highly likely she would break something as she was unfamiliar with the programming language. The two things she did get out of it was that the game she was now in was called Five Night's at Freddy's and there were 7 similarly named titles close by.

She then started to wander the place to get a better since of where they were. She saw arcade games and posters and drawing of herself and her friends performing. The first place she visited was the woman's bathroom. In the mirror, Monika saw that she now had freckles, long eyelashes, her top hat was black, those things on her head were brown bear ears, her hair bow was now also black, and her hair and eye color were unchanged. Her mouth was also stuck in a smile, but whenever she moved her mouth, the teeth inside would move.

 **FNaF 2, Before Night 1**

Sayori awoke inside a dark enclosed space. After moving around a bit, she realized she was trapped in a box. She was about to yell for help when a music box started playing. She fears instantly melted away and she felt super relaxed. So relaxed that she fell asleep.

 **Back to Monika...**

Next place she went to was the kitchen. It was a fairly standard kitchen. Nothing of interest here. Heading down the east hall, she found the security office. There was a small tablet on the desk and a few CCTVs displaying security footage. There were also buttons that turned on the lights outside the doors and buttons that brought down a thick looked reinforced steel door on it's respective side.

"The security cameras I get, but why would a pizzeria need reinforced doors in the security office?" she questioned.

 **FNaF 3, Before Night 1**

A very rotten and decayed purple and formally golden now rotten green bunny girl animatronic was leaning against the wall in a rundown and abandoned pizzeria. She was sitting on a large and very dark stain on the floor. Very rarely, it would twitch, indicating it could still move despite being left to rot for 30+ years.

 **Back to Monika...**

Moving on from the office, she found the janitor's closet. Once again nothing to point out here. The next thing Monika found was a smaller stage with a curtain. Pulling back curtain revealed a fourth animatronic, this one being of Sayori. This Sayori was wearing an eyepatch, a red bow tie, a red blazer that was not buttoned up, her vest was a light brown, and her skirt was now red. Her right hand was replaced a hook. Her body also had many holes and tears. Her legs from the knee down were completely endoskeleton. Her teeth were also sharper and some were gold. She now had freckles like Monika did. Her hair and eye color remained the same as was her bow.

 **FNaFSL, Before Night 1**

Circus Baby had recently been redesigned. She now had pink hair and pink eyes. She was also renamed Circus Natsuki, or Circusuki for short. She wouldn't activate for whatever reason. To try to fix her, she received several electric shocks. Although she couldn't move, she absolutely hated the controlled shocks and just wanted to leave whatever place she was now in.

 **Back to Monika...**

Lastly, Monika was in the Parts and Services Room. There were robot parts, costumes of her and the other girls, and power tools. As she was examining animatronic parts, she felt an eerie feeling as if she's being watched. There was no one watching the cameras and Monika looked out the room and saw that none of the animatronic versions of her friends moved at all.

She then started looking around if there was something else in the pizzeria. As she was looking, she noticed one of the posters of her changed to a close up of her with empty eye sockets. She the heard high pitched laughter and the eerie feeling returned. She turned around and saw a near identical version of her new form. This Monika had golden yellow hair, a yellow blazer, and the same empty eye sockets the poster had. She was in a slumped down position, sitting on the floor with her head tilted to the side and mouth gaping open. Tiny pinprick lights lit up inside the eye sockets and the animatronic got up and approached Monika. Monika was slowly backing away from her yellow doppelganger until she bumped into a wall. Golden Monika then stopped, crossed her arms, and spoke in a voice that was identical to Monika's voice, but sounded ghostly and echoed itself.

"Monika, what did you do this time?" said Golden Monika.

* * *

 **And there we go.**

 **Once again I have no idea if people like this or not so some feedback would be nice.**

 **You should be able to guess who became which animatronic by now.**


	3. The Night Guard

**Now that I do know that people enjoy this, I do feel motivated to write more of this.**

 **Anyway, last time, Monika witnessed first hand the effects of moving herself into another game. She also met her golden counterpart who seems to know her and her past antics.**

 **FNaF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

 **DDLC belongs to to Dan Salvato.**

* * *

"What?" asked Monika.

"Let me rephrase the question. Where the hell are we? Why are we all robots? What did you do to get us here? And most importantly, WHY AM I A YELLOW RECOLOR OF YOU?!" yelled Golden Monika, sounding more irritated with each question.

"I heard you the first time. I just don't know who you are, yellow me." said Monika.

"Okay, I don't blame you if you don't recognize me." said Golden Monika. She then scratched the back of her head. "I should have taken that into account."

"Okay, so who are you?" asked Monika.

"Well, I would tell you my name, but I never really have one. My name is whatever the player wants it to be." said Golden Monika.

"Wait, MC IS THAT YOU?!" said Monika. She then embraced her golden counterpart. "It's so nice to see that you made it too! Now we just have to wait for Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri to wake up!" She then released MC from her hug. She then made the most seductive face she could. "If you wanted to be inside me, you could have just asked." Monika said as she winked.

"I didn't ask to be your body double. All I remember is you and the other girls wearing animal masks shoving me into a yellow animatronic bear's mouth and getting my head crushed and the next thing I know I'm a stuck as a yellow animatronic version of you." said MC.

"I don't know about shoving you into anyone's mouth. Trust me, whatever you saw wasn't me. All I remember is getting shanked by some purple man and here I am. As to answer your original question, I moved all our files into a new game. My guess is that we're replacing the characters from this game. As for you, my guesses are that either you're character is a recolor of my character or since you have no definite appearance, that game defaults to making you me." explained Monika.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" said MC.

"I dunno. I was going to look for you while I waited for the other girls to wake up, but since you're here maybe we could have some time together? Just you and me?" said Monika.

The two then heard the sound of a door unlocking. Monika instinctually ran back to the stage. Golden Monika vanished into thin air.

Back on the stage, Monika noticed MC was gone. "MC? Where did you go?" said said.

MC then materialized in front of her, the same high pitched laugh from earlier echoing in her mind. "Oh yeah. Apparently I can teleport now. I guess this isn't all bad." said Golden Monika.

The two saw the door to main area about to open. Monika froze up and stuck a preforming pose as if on instinct while MC quickly teleported away. A man with an indescribable appearance walked in. He stopped and looked at the animatronics for a few seconds before walking down the hall and into the security office. His facial features were impossible to describe. It was kind of like MC back in DDLC. His outfit however was of a security guard. His badge read "Mike Schmidt". Monika inferred that this Mike Schmidt, based on his indescribable features, was this game's player character. She then overheard a phone ring and a voice from the security office.

" _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_ "

"That must be the tutorial on how to play this game." thought Monika.

 _"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced._ "

"Freddy Fazbear? Is that who I'm replacing? Does this Mike Schmidt guy see me as this Freddy Fazbear or as me? Also why would they do that? What kind of messed up pizzeria is this?" thought Monika.

 _"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

"Quirky? What do you mean we're going to be quirky?" thought Monika.

 _"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"Wandering? Free roam? Are we going to hunt down this night guard? Is that what the reinforced doors are for? Also, Bite of '87? MC did say he had his head crushed by a yellow bear. And it seems he became that yellow bear. If I'm Freddy Fazbear, maybe he became some yellow or Golden Freddy? Perhaps that explains why he's a yellow version of me." thought Monika.

 _"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

"Okay, so we are hunting him down. Normally I would be against hurting him, but this is all just a game. If he's the player, he won't truly die. Right?" thought Monika, realizing her new role in this game.

 _"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

"From what I understood from that, we are now a bunch of animatronics who hunt down night guards and stuff them into animatronic suits. The player, as the night guard, has to prevent us from getting in by closing the doors and can see us with the lights and cameras, but his limited power. This is certainly more exciting than a visual novel." thought Monika.

Next to her, Yuri started to move. She placed her guitar on the stage and walked into the dining area. Monika tried to call out to her, but she couldn't speak or move. It was just like back in Doki Doki Literature Club when it wasn't her turn to speak. Great. She had to abide by a script again. And she couldn't edit it lest she wants to risk destroying another game and getting deleted again.

Yuri was patiencely watching the camera. After a while, Yuri dashed into the Parts and Services room. Natsuki also started to move. She put her cupcake down and waited in the dining area like Yuri did. She then headed towards the bathrooms. Yuri finally came out of the backstage area and paused at the west hall. Natsuki came out of the bathrooms only to run into the kitchen. Monika could hear metal banging so she guessed Natsuki was playing with pots and pans in there. Yuri finally moved again and went into the janitors closet. All the while Monika was standing on stage, frozen. Golden Monika was also watching, having teleported next to her. She was poking Monika wondering why she wasn't moving.

"This is going to be one long night..." thought Monika, bored out of her mind.

* * *

 **And now the fun begins!**

 **Yup MC is Golden Freddy, or Golden Monika in this case. Also I'm a little unsure if I should still call him a him or a her since he's in a female body now. I have and will refer to him/her as both MC and Golden Monika.**

 **I'm also going to need a name for the pizzeria. Sure, I kept Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in the phone call for Monika to learn who she's replacing, but I what to change it to a Monika themed name for later chapters. Real reason is I can't come up with a name but I want to post this sooner than later. In story reason could be that the FNaF code hasn't fully implemented Monika and the others yet, so there are still traces of the original characters.**

 **So yeah, I need suggestions for the pizzeria's name.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this. Peace.**


	4. Power Outage

**So last time, we got to when FNaF actually starts when the animatronics start attacking you. Unfortunately for Monika, she's going to have to wait to until Night 3 before she gets to do anything. Or at least until the night guard runs out of power.**

 **Also a reminder, I need a new Monika themed name for the pizzeria. I can't call it Freddy Fazbear's Pizza without Freddy Fazbear because it's Monika. I guess I could call it Monika's Pizza or something, but she would need a surname. Actually, maybe Monika could inherit the Fazbear name. I could also keep Fazbear's Fright the same when I get to that part if I do that. What do you guys think?**

 **FNaF belongs to Scott Cawthon. DDLC belongs to Team Salvato.**

* * *

Night 1 wasn't too interesting. Yuri only showed up at the night guard's door twice. Natsuki only got there once, and it took her until 4 AM to actually get there. After what seemed like forever, the 6 AM alarm went off. Natsuki and Yuri both stopped in their tracks and walked back to their places on stage, on Monika's left and right. Mike then came out of the office and walked out of the establishment, not even noticing MC who was still on the stage, sitting slumped over behind Monika. After he left, Monika was free to move and speak again.

"Finally! I can move again!" said Monika as she did stretches as she was feeling stiff from standing completely still for six hours straight.

"So, how come you were stuck there?" asked MC, getting off the floor.

"You know how back in DDLC when it's not one of our turns to speak? We're off screen frozen until the script calls for us to do something. You probably never experienced it since the entire game is from your perspective." explained Monika.

"Oh. Maybe you just don't move on the first night." said MC, straightening her bow tie.

"Probably. Hopefully I get to do something on the next night." said Monika.

"Wait, since we're children's entertainment animatronics, are we going to have to preform and stuff?" asked Golden Monika.

"From the tutorial phone call, this game is about a night guard defending himself from animatronics that try to kill him until his shift is over, so us preforming shouldn't be part of the game." said Monika.

"Oh yeah. It's like back in our game were we supposedly go to classes before the literature club, but we really don't because it's not part of the game." said MC.

"Precisely. And since we did stood still for six hours, we should have plenty of time to ourselves before the player comes back." replied Monika. She then glanced at her sides. "We should probably try to wake the others up."

Monika walked up to Natsuki and waved her hand in her face. No response. She started poking her several times. No response. She yelled in her face. No response. She slapped Natsuki across the face. No response.

"I got an idea." said Golden Monika. She then cleared her throat and shouted. "MANGA ISN'T LITERATURE!"

No response.

"Damn, I thought that would work." said MC.

"Let's try waking up Yuri." said Monika. She did the same things and more. She tried pulling on Yuri's bunny ears and her hair. She was poking her in the eyes. She even managed to get Yuri's guitar out of her hands and hit her over the head with it. Yuri did not budge at all.

"Let me try." said MC. She then teleported away and come back with a knife in hand.

"Hey Yuri, look! It's a knife! You like these things, right?" said MC. Yuri just stared and smiled forward.

"Well, I've done all I could do." said MC. She then teleported back to the kitchen to put the knife away.

"Maybe Sayori might wake up." said Monika, still hoping for the best.

Pulling back the Pirate's Cove curtains reveled Sayori in the same pose Monika found her last night, which makes sense since Sayori did absolutely nothing the previous night as well.

After Monika pestered her to no avail, Golden Monika started bringing in food and drinks she likes, like cupcakes and apple juice. It didn't work.

"I know Sayori loves to eat, but we're robots now. We couldn't eat even if we wanted to." said Monika.

"It was worth a shot." said MC. "So what do we do now?"

Monika looked a the clock. It read 8:00 AM. "Well, we have sixteen hours before the player comes back." She then made the seductive face again "Maybe we could-"

MC then interrupted her. "Oh I love to do whatever, but I'm-uh, tired! Yeah, I'm tired from staying up all night." She then faked a yawn. "I'm going to join the others. Wake me up at midnight." she said as she plopped down on the floor in the same slumped over position. Her mouth was wide open and her eye lights turned off.

"MC! Come one, wake up, please! For me?" said Monika. Golden Monika then teleported away. Monika then groaned.

"You know what, a sixteen hour sleep does sound nice. If you can't be them join them." she said as she walked back to center stage and went into sleep mode.

Several hours later...

 **Night 2, 12 AM**

Monika woke up only to find that she couldn't move. Glancing at her sides, she saw that Yuri and Natsuki were already hunting the night guard. She also overheard the phone guy again.

 _"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Monika and her friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."_

"Last time, it said Freddy Fazbear. Maybe the game is adjusting itself for us? Also more active as the week progresses? So I will be able to join the hunt soon? Certainly beats standing around for six hours." thought Monika.

 _"Uh... Interestingly enough, Monika herself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard she becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that she becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess she doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

"What?! I only move when the power's out?! Boo! I actually wanted to do something!" though Monika.

After the phone call ended, Monika looked out to see how her friends were doing. Yuri was standing in the dining area while Natsuki was looking into the security office window. The hallway light when on and the door on her side came down. After a few minutes, Natsuki turned back to the dining area while Yuri was halfway down her hall and went into the closet again.

"Why didn't she just stay there and wait for the power to run out? I guess since this is a game, that would be unfair." thought Monika.

Monika also saw Sayori slowly come out of her mini stage. Once she was out, she quickly sprinted down the hallway only to run face first into the door. She then knocked on it twice before she turned back and went back to her stage. Yuri and Natsuki were also a little faster. Natsuki stopped by the office three times while Yuri got to her side four times. After Yuri left the fourth time, Sayori once again sprinted towards the office and failed getting in, once again knocking on the door. Something happened when she turned back, though. The power had gone out. Monika then regained the ability to move again.

"Alright, now's my chance!" she said to herself.

She followed her internal directions to go down the left hallway. However, she paused right outside the door. Monika could see the faceless night guard stare back at her, but she couldn't progress and go for the kill.

"Come on! He's right there! Let me at him!" thought Monika.

Her eyes then started flashing and she started playing a song. Monika recognized it as a music box version of her song "Your Reality" that she sings for the player during the credits of her own game. As soon as she got to the end of the first verse, the alarm signifying it was 6 AM went off. Monika's song stopped and she unwillingly went back on the stage with the others. Mike also left the premises.

"He was right there! I could have got him, but then the game made me play that song and I ran out of time!" shouted Monika, annoyed that the script didn't let her jumpscare the night guard. "Then again, maybe that's just a other thing to help the player so it's not an automatic game over if the power runs out." she rationalized.

MC then materialized in front of her.

"At least you got to do something. All I did was watch from the sidelines. Then again, I am you now, so that actually makes sense." said Golden Monika.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" replied Monika.

* * *

 **Don't worry, Monika. You'll get plenty of chances to kill the night guard on Night 3 since you get to move.**

 **I would also like to mention how time works in game. In game, each night is actually six hours long, but to the player, a night is only 8 min 30 sec. After a night, there is an 18 hour gap between each night while to the player, beating a night will transition to the next.**

 **Also I'm also going to make MC/Golden Monika also actively hunt down the night guard. The mechanic will be the same, where if the poster changes to Golden Monika, she'll appear in the office with the hallucinations and the player has to flip the monitor to make her leave, except it will happen more frequently. Not sure if she'll join Night 3 with Monika or on Night 4.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this story. Peace.**


	5. Game Crash

**Now we're up to Night 3. As you may know, this is the night when Freddy becomes active, so Monika's going to join the hunt now.**

 **MC/Golden Monika is also going to be a more hostile presence rather than an easter egg that rarely appears.**

 **I also want to talk about what sound effects that the player would hear if this was a game.**

 **Monika does have a giggle in DDLC, so that could be the replacement for Freddy's laugh. She would also play a slowed down music box version of "Your Reality" instead of Freddy's "Toreador March" when the power runs out, like in the previous chapter.**

 **Natsuki and Yuri could probably have the same moaning sounds Bonnie and Chica make.**

 **Sayori would also hum like Foxy. Obviously the voice would be a girl's voice.**

 **Golden Monika could have an edited version of Monika's giggle or it could be the same laugh Golden Freddy has.**

 **As for the jumpscare sound, either the FNaF jumpscare sound or the sound that plays when Monika jumpscares the player when she realizes the player is recording/streaming her.**

 **I also can't help but think that the sounds and music that plays when Yuri stabs herself would fit pretty well for when she got springtrapped in the first chapter.**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's and Doki Doki Literature Club belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Well, you were suppose to be a side character until you decided to mess up everything." replied MC.

"True, but could you blame me? I was super desperate to meet the player, the only other real person." said Monika. MC then crossed her arms in an upset manner. "Other than you, darling." she corrected herself. Monika started liking MC a lot more when she found out she made him self aware when she brought him to the space classroom and explained everything. That and the fact that she couldn't talk to the player since they stopped playing DDLC for a while.

"Well, we got 18 hours before the night guard gets back, maybe we could do some exploring before we sleep." said MC.

"Sure. Any time with you better than no time. I'll take what I can get." said Monika. The two near identical robots then walked off the stage.

The first thing they stumbled upon was the safety rules poster.

 _1\. Don't run._

 _2\. Don't yell._

 _3\. Don't scream._

 _4\. Don't poop on the floor._

 _5\. Stay close to mom._

 _6\. Don't touch Monika._

 _7\. Don't hit._

 _8\. Leave before dark._

"There are only 8 rules here? I feel like there should be more. Also, if they have rule against pooping on the floor, it must have happened so much they had to make it a rule." said Golden Monika.

"What's with the Don't touch Monika rule? So if there were kids here, they'd be allowed to touch Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri all they want?" said Monika.

"You sound as if you're jealous." said Golden Monika.

"Why would I be jealous of not having a bunch of kids crawling all over me?" said Monika.

"Because it reminds you of how you were the only one the player can't romance without mods or you killing everyone else off." said MC.

"I said I was sorry!" retorted Monika. "Even if I continued to do it..." she mumbled. "You're still mad about all that right?" said Monika.

"Yes. That and I enjoy busting your chops." said MC.

They then went into the office. The two starting looking through the desks. After rummaging through old files that were either blank or had gibberish on them, Monika found something of interest. After skimming through it, she made a shocked expression.

"Hey MC, check this out." said Monika. "Apparently five children disappeared in a previous location."

The visual novel protagonist turned golden bear girl animatronic then quickly read through the old newspaper clippings. "The bodies were never found and the animatronics started to smell like rotting flesh?" said MC with disgust.

"You don't think..." said Monika, staring down, patting her torso.

Golden Monika then toke off her head and turned in around to see inside herself. "I'm completely empty. No dead bodies, not even an endoskeleton." she said. She then placed her head back on.

"So that must be why the animatronics are hunting night guards to begin with. They must be haunted by the missing children who's corpses were stuffed inside." concluded Monika.

"Sounds like a story Yuri would love to read about." said Golden Monika.

After messing around in the office for a while, the Monika went back on stage and MC went to the Parts and Services to sleep until the night guard returned.

 **FNaF 2, Before Night 1**

The music box had stopped. Sayori then woke up and was free to leave her box. She stretched her now very long and skinny limbs and yawned. "Ah! That was a good sleep!" she said, but she immediately felt that something was wrong as her voice sounded more whispery and ghostly. She looked down at her hands and screamed. "What happened to me?! Why am I a-" she screamed before she started twitching and her eyes turned off. She silently floated over the show stage.

On the stage were three animatronics. One the left was a tall light blue and white bunny girl animatronic with red rosy cheeks and long purple hair. She was holding a guitar. On the right was a short yellow and pink chicken girl animatronic with pink rosy cheeks and pink hair in pigtails. She was holding a plastic cat cupcake. Center stage was a medium height light brown bear girl animatronic with red rosy cheeks and coral brown hair in a long ponytail with a red bow and black top hat with a red stripe on her head.

Sayori touched the forehead of Toy Yuri and her eyes turned black with white pinprick pupils. She did the same to Toy Natsuki. But when she did it to Toy Monika, she did not respond. Sayori eventually gave up and floated away to give more animatronics life.

 **FNaF 1, Night 3**

The phone call hadn't even started yet and Yuri had already left and was in the back room.

'' _Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."_

"Really? What's that suppose to mean?" though Monika.

 _"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Monika suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."_

"Didn't the guard do that last night?" thought Monika. Natsuki then walked off the stage.

 _"Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

Monika then felt herself able to move, to she walked off stage too. "So I do get to hunt the night guard too?! About time I get to be useful!" she thought.

Monika was standing in the dining area. She was hiding in the dark with only her lit up eyes being visible. She was staring at the camera, waiting for it to change. Our of the corner of her eye, she saw Sayori peek out of Pirate's Cove. The camera changed and Monika followed her programmed route by going into the bathrooms, her head peeking of the women's bathroom. After a short while, she headed to the kitchen. Since it was pitch black in there, her music box went off. Monika got to listen to her song for a little bit until she decided to leave and started down the east hall. Monika also noticed she was giggling every time she moved. She figured this was a game mechanic to notify the player that she moved.

Natsuki was already there, staring into the office with the door on her side closed. She eventually turned back and went to the bathroom area. When Monika got to the end of the hall, she was about to jump in when the right door come down on her face. As much as she wanted to sit there and camp until the power ran out, she was forced by her programming to restart her cycle. As she was leaving, she heard knocking, meaning Sayori also got a door in her face.

It was about 5 AM and Monika had finally gotten back to the right door. She just saw the security guard close the door on Yuri. She ducked out of the doorway to avoid detection, but he closed the door anyway. She was about to go back when she heard a familiar high pitched giggle. Peeking through the window, she saw MC sitting on the floor in the same slumped over position with the open mouth, tilted head, and empty eyes. She was making these weird, demonic sounds. Golden Monika then teleported straight in his face and unleashed a very deep sounding scream.

Everything then went black as the game crashed.

* * *

 **And there's Night 3, or at least the first attempt at Night 3.**

 **Golden Monika/MC gets the first kill in this story. As I mentioned earlier, she's going to be pestering the night guard a lot more than Golden Freddy does in actual FNaF as she's an actual threat than a rare Easter egg.**

 **I also would like to bring up what my update schedule for this will be like. I'm trying to update this everyday or every two days. I also usually type at night so I will usually update late at night or in the morning as I would type at night, go to sleep, and finish and post in the morning. I'm also basically done with school. I only have one day left of classes, then prom and graduation in about two weeks. So I should have plenty of time to update daily, granted if I'm not lazy, have writer's block, or have something more important to attend to.**

 **Thank you for reading. Peace.**


	6. Suit Stuffing

**Sorry this is up a little later than expected. I just finished school and I'm procrastinating already? Hopefully that won't further affect the update schedule for this.**

 **Anyway, last time Golden Monika/MC successfully jumpscared the night guard. But as we all know, getting jumpscared by Golden Freddy in the original FNaF crashes the game. Same is true here. And we all know what happens to Monika when the game shuts down...**

 **FNaF belongs to Scott Cawthon. DDLC belongs to Dan Salvato.**

* * *

The game had just crashed.

Monika knew this as she was once again in the void. The same void she would be sent to when DDLC was closed. Monika braced herself, waiting for the load static to overwhelm her mind. It never come. After a while of nothing, she appreciated the fact that this void would at least let her think until the game was turned back on. Before she could start trying to understand what happened, the game turned back on.

Monika was back in the pizzeria, on stage, a little bit before Night 3 restarted.

"What just happened?! Why'd the game restart?!" she shouted to no one in particular. Golden Monika then teleported in, looking nervous and unknowingly copying Sayori by pressing her index fingers together.

"Yeah... Sorry about that..." said MC.

"What did you do?" said Monika.

"Nothing! I just did what the game would let me do! I teleported in when the night guard found my poster, he stared at me, and I jumpscared him. How was I supposed to know that if I killed the player, it would crash the game?" replied MC.

"It's fine. The void for this game isn't as bad as the one for our game. I can at least hear myself think there." said Monika.

"Yeah. It was actually kind of relaxing in there." said Golden Monika.

"Well, we won for once. Let's do it again." said Monika.

The night guard walked back in for his second attempt of Night 3.

 **Night 3 Again**

As the player had already heard the phone call of the night, there was no phone call. Natsuki was actually the first one to leave the stage. Yuri soon joined her. After the two left to their respective routes, Monika walked off the stage too.

Nothing too interesting happened in this run of Night 3. Monika only got to the door twice. Sayori almost got in twice as well. Golden Monika didn't appear at all this time, as the night guard seemed to purposely avoid the west hall camera with her poster. Natsuki managed to make five visits to the right door and having it shut in her face five times. Yuri also had similar results but she actually managed to slip in and disabled the left door and light. She was making weird moaning sounds and was ready to jumpscare Mike, but he was saved by the bell. All animatronics returned to their starting positions and the player as the night guard left the premises.

 **FNaF 2**

After giving life to the Toys on stage, or at least two of them, Sayori stumbled upon another animatronic. It was of a small girl with pink hair in pigtails. She was designed to look like she's wearing a red and blue striped t-shirt, a red and blue striped propeller beanie, and blue pants. She was holding a sign saying "Balloons!" in one hand and a plastic balloon in the other. She kind of looked like a chibi version of Toy Natsuki. Sayori placed a hand on Balloon Girl's forehead. She too sprang to life with pitch back eyes and white pupils.

She then went into Kid's Cove. On the floor was Toy Sayori, or at least a mangled up version of her. Sayori, not questioning why this animatronic greatly resembled her, placed a hand on the Mangle's forehead. Same thing happened as the eyes turned black with white pupils.

 **FNaF 1 Night 4**

Both Yuri and Natsuki were already active before the phone call started. Monika could also move, but she decided to stay and listen to the phone call first.

 _"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."_

"Even though he failed the first time." thought Monika.

 _"_ _Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. * **banging sound** * It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you * **clears throat** * uh, when I did."_

Monika heard Sayori's banging in the phone call. Coincidentally enough, the real Sayori was running down the hall and was banging on the door at the same time. Monika decided to come off stage too as the camera wasn't watching her.

 _"Uh, hey, do me a favor. * **bang bang** * Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? * **bang bang** * I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. * **bang bang** * Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. * **chime plays** *."_

"He definitely wasn't having a good time, was he?" thought Monika. Sayori was banging the door a lot in the phone call. Her music box song also came up in the recording.

 _"You know...* **moaning sounds** * oh, no -" _The recording ended with a familiar high pitched laugh and a deep scream.

"Well, R.I.P. Phone Guy. Also MC got to kill him too?! Come on!" she thought as she laughed and went to the bathrooms.

Monika continued her route until she got to the east hall corner. It always seemed like Natsuki was always at the door whenever Monika got up to this point. However, she heard fast footsteps and a loud high pitched screech. She was free to wonder now, so she went into the office. She saw the night guard knocked out on the floor and Sayori looking proud of herself. Natsuki was also in the room and was congratulating Sayori.

The two then picked up the guard and brought him to the Parts and Services room. Monika followed. Yuri just so happened to be in there when Sayori jumpscare the night guard. Golden Monika was also there, but she was sitting, slumped over and doing nothing. The three animatronics then put on pieces of a Monika suit on the guard. He was profusely bleeding as they forced the pieces on. The only thing missing was the head. There was one on the shelf and Yuri grabbed it, handing it to Monika. Monika knew they wanted her to put the head on the guard and she knew it would kill him. She was a bit reluctant to do so, but remembered that this was a game and if the night guard died, the game would reset. She slammed the headpiece onto the night guard's head. There was a lot of blood coming out and disturbing crushing noises. He didn't even scream in pain. The now dead night guard just sat there in a bloody Monika suit with his eyeballs popping out of the eye sockets and teeth falling out of the mouthpiece. Monika felt disturbed and disgusted, but also strangely prideful and fulfilled. She then started wondering if the animatronics' programming was making her more apathetic and more accepting with murder. The game then reset for the player's second attempt.

This run was more or less the same except Golden Monika found out that she could appear from multiple posters around the establishment, not just the one in the west hall. She appeared twice, but the night guard found out how to get rid of her. Monika passed Natsuki in the east hall. Peeking through the window, Yuri was just denied entry. Not taking any chances, Monika snuck into the office. She then got close and personal, screeched in his face, and headbutted him. Once he was unconscious, the left door was open and Yuri was clapping for her. Sayori was next to her also clapping. Natsuki also came down the hall to give her congrats. Yuri and Natsuki once again brought the night guard backstage to stuff him into a suit, this time a Natsuki one. The guard was a little too big to fit in, so Yuri decided to cut off his feet with a knife she brought with her so he could fit. Once again, Monika was given the honor of placing the head on. She did and once again felt a mixture of disgust and schadenfreude. The game reset once again. After killing the same guy twice, Monika just had to say something about it.

"Okay, I'm starting to think that there are more side effects than gaining just the physical features of the previous characters..." said Monika.

* * *

 **And that's that.**

 **I wanted this up a little sooner, but I had other things to work on and I had minor writer's block halfway through.**

 **I greatly appreciate it when I see that you have favorited and/or followed this story, but I would also like, if it's not too much of a hassle, for you guys to leave some comments on what you guys think of the chapters. I know you all are enjoying my writing, or at least at the beginning, but I'm not sure if you guys are liking where the story's going. It would be greatly appreciated if you guys could leave more reviews. I want to read your opinions on this, whether you think it's good or there could be improvements or if you have some ideas.**

 **I got no response last time I asked for ideas, but I'm going to try again. As you know, we are on Night 4 of FNaF 1. Do you guys think I should also cover Night 6 and Custom Night/4/20 Mode or just continue to the FNaF 2 arc? Although the last time wasn't as important to the story, this is, so if you want the next few chapters out faster as it would probably take me extra day or two to finally decide whether or not to include Night 6 and Custom Night, tell me what you would rather have: (most likely) two more chapters of FNaF 1 or we go straight to the FNaF 2 arc.**

 **Thanks for reading. Peace.**


	7. Fifth Night

**Once again I post this a little later then I wanted it to be...**

 **I was just overdosing on hype from the stuff at E3. Super excited for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Then Octo Expansion for Splatoon 2 came out and I've been playing that. I both love and hate it. It's real fun and the rewards are cool but some of the levels are hard as hell.**

 **Anyway, last time, we have our night guard stuck on Night 4 and Monika's starting to wonder if their are any mental side effects of moving herself into a new game. Also in FNaF 2, Puppet Sayori's going around giving life to everything.**

 **Also since no one said otherwise (or for), I probably will cover Night 6 and 4/20 mode before continuing to FNaF 2.**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon. Doki Doki Literature Club belongs to Dan Salvato.**

 **Also fun fact: Before Dan Salvato made DDLC, he was a competitive Melee player and a devoloper of Project M. In both, his main was Link. I wonder what he thinks about Smash Ultimate.**

* * *

The third atempt of Night 4 once again ended a jumpscare by Yuri and death via suit stuffing, this time into a spare Yuri suit. The player's fourth attempt though ended in victory. They almost ran out of power and both Natsuki and Yuri were at the doors.

After Mr. Schmidt's departure for the day, Monika was once again alone on the stage. Her golden doppelganger teleported by her side for their daily chat.

"Finally had some fun killing people again?" asked MC.

"I guess. Though I think this game's code is manipulating my feelings. Also what do you mean by again?" answered Monika.

*cough* "Sayori, Yuri, and I guess Natsuki." *cough* was MC's response.

"You're not going to let me live that down, are you?" said Monika. "And I didn't kill them. They killed themselves. And Natsuki was still alive when I deleted her."

"You indirectly killed them. You manipulated Sayori, making her more and more depressed and you even suggested she hang herself. As for Yuri, you manipulated her code by making her into a psychotic yandere. She lost her mind and it lead to her killing herself. As for Natsuki, we're video game characters. Getting deleted is essentially death for us." said Golden Monika.

"Again I apologized and promised you and the player I would do something like that again." replied Monika.

"I know. Once again, I like busting your chops about it." said MC.

"Anyway, I think there might be some mental side effects putting all of us here." said Monika.

"What do you mean? I feel like myself." said MC.

"No, I mean for me and the others. When we were stuffing the guard into those suits, I was frankly very disturbed but also a sense of fulfillment. I think that Freddy's coding is starting to affect my personality. It could explain why the others are not responding to us. They were never self aware." said Monika before being interrupted.

"Except Sayori has been self aware before. And we did tell the others the truth before. It's just that that they forget when the game resets." said Golden Monika.

"Anyway, they're not self aware which might make them more influenced by the game's code. You and I are self aware, which is probably why we're still ourselves and not like the characters we merged with." said Monika.

"So what are you going to do about it?" asked Golden Monika.

"Well, I could try to move us out of here. I just need to find out where our files are located." answered Monika.

"Didn't you just dump all of us in the game files?" said MC.

"Yes, but this game seems to have taken our files and combined them with the characters inside it. I also can't really read the files here since they're in a different programming language. I'll try and find them." said Monika.

"Good luck with that. I'm going to sleep for the day." replied Golden Monika.

"Thank you and take care, love." said Monika before her lover turned yellow body double teleported away.

She then started looking through the code she could barely read.

 **FNaF 2**

Puppet Sayori was still floating around the pizzeria. She eventually found the Parts and Services room. Inside were five animatronics in great disrepair. Lying on the floor and staring at the ceiling was a brown bear girl animatronic who had a few tears and wires sticking out of her body. She was also missing an eye and her top hat was lying on the floor.

Leaning on the wall was a purple bunny girl animatronic who was missing her face and right arm. Her left hand and right foot also had the endoskeleton showing.

On the left was a yellow chicken girl with pink hair. Her jaw was broken, her hands were missing with long wires in their place, and her arms were stuck in a T-pose.

Next was a red fox girl with coral pink hair. She seemed like a pirate based on her hook and eyepatch. A chunk of her head was missing, though the red bow she had was partly covering it up. Her torso from her chest to her pelvis were also just endoskeleton as were her legs from the knee down.

Lastly was another bear girl. This one was near identical to the previous one, but was yellow, had both eyes missing, an ear missing, and more wires sticking out.

Sayori gave life to all of them, though Withered Monika and Withered Golden Monika did not activate. The carefree yet secretly depressed girl turned animatronic marionette left the withers alone and floated back to her box and reactivated the music box. The puppet then twitched a bit and the eyes lit up again.

Uhhh... What happened? Why did I..." said Sayori before she fell asleep again because of the music box.

 **FNaF 1, Night 5**

All three stage animatronics were off stage, though Monika stuck around in the dining area for the phone call.

Though the only thing she heard was a bunch of weird demonic sounds like the ones MC makes when in the office. The game didn't crash so Monika thought it was suppose to be MC who left the call since Phone Guy was dead at this point.

*Death Montage start*

Natsuki snuck in, disabled the lights and doors, and jumpscared the night guard at 2 AM.

Golden Monika teleported in and caught the guard off guard, causing the game to crash at 1 AM.

The guard's reaction was off by a second and Yuri managed to kill him right there at 2 AM.

Sayori ran into the office at 3 AM.

MC got another kill at 3 AM.

Monika snuck into the office at 2 AM.

Yuri disabled the lights and doors, then got the guard at 4 AM.

Monika got in again at 1 AM.

Sayori ran in again at 4 AM.

Natsuki got another kill at 5 AM.

The guard ran out of power and Monika killed him at 4 AM.

The power ran out again at 5 AM.

Golden Monika crashed the game again at 5 AM.

*Death Montage end*

This was the player's 14th attempt at Night 5. They were so close on multiple occasions. On this run, they ran out of power at 5 AM again. Monika was once again at the left door, playing "Your Reality" on her music box. Though, right as the song was about to end, it turned to 6 AM. The guard had successfully survived five nights at Monika's.

The animatronics were back on stage, our two protagonists were once again conversing.

"So that's all five nights. Now what?" asked MC.

"I checked the game files. I couldn't find our files, but I did find that labels saying "Night 6" and "Custom Night" and it's safe to assume the player would want to be those too." said Monika.

"So we have to kill that guy for two more nights until they win?" asked Golden Monika.

"Yup." said Monika.

* * *

 **And there we go. Also sorry if this is a little rushed. I wanted to get this out since I greatly deviated from my schedule. I don't even know if I'll keep it in the future so I'll probably just upload whenever I can.**

 **Also remember when I said that this story was inspired by some drawings I made? I posted them on DeviantArt and I could send you guys a link to them any of you what to see them. I would put the link on here but the link gets cut off.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading.**


	8. 4-20 Mode

**Here's the end to the first part of this.**

 **Last time, the player has beaten Night 5 and is now going to try the bonus nights. They are going to die a lot.**

 **Sorry that updates have been a little slow lately. This week has been a little hectic. Both my brother and I are graduating (my brother from elementary school and me from high school) and my parents are planning the party for the both of us. I should be able to write more of this starting next week when all the ceremonies and parties are done, granted I won't be lazy or have other things to do.**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's is owned by Scott Cawthon and Doki Doki Literature Club is owned by Team Salvato.**

* * *

 **Night 6**

Night 6 was about the same as the last night, except everyone was even more aggressive and there was no phone call to kick things off.

 ***Death Montage start***

Monika easily snuck in and killed the guard at 12 AM.

Sayori also snuck up on the guard at 12 AM.

Yuri disabled the doors and lights at 1 AM.

Monika got in again at 1 AM.

MC crashed the game at 3 AM.

Natsuki got a kill at 12 AM.

Yuri got another kill at 3 AM.

Monika snuck on again at 2 AM.

MC showed up again at 12 AM.

Sayori ran into the office at 2 AM.

Natsuki got another kill at 2 AM.

Natsuki jumpscared the guard once again at 2 AM.

Yuri jumpscared the guard again at 1 AM.

Monika killed the guard 3 times in a row, first time at 4 AM, second at 1 AM, and third at 3 AM.

Sayori got a 2 kill streak, running in both times at 2 AM.

Monika secured another kill at 4 AM.

Yuri and Natsuki alternated getting to jumpscare the guard 3 times all either at 3 or 4 AM.

Another game crash happened at 5 AM.

Monika got 2 more kills at 5 AM.

The power went out 5 times after that.

 ***Death Montage end***

After more that 30 atempts, the player finally won. Sure the power went out again, but the clock hit 6 AM before Monika could even show up.

Monika was once again looking through the code to find everyone's files. Her golden counterpart teleported in to check her progress.

"So, how have things been going?" asked Golden Monika.

"So far I only found our files. Natsuki's, Sayori's, and Yuri's aren't anywhere in this game's code." answered Monika.

"Though what I did find was our AI levels. All of us except for you have AI levels and they've been increasing each night." said Monika.

She then saw the AI levels change right before her eyes. "What?" she said.

"What happened?" asked Golden Monika.

"Someone just edited our AI levels. I saw them change for all of us." said Monika.

"Maybe it was the player? You did find out there is a Custom Night mode. Maybe the player can manually set the AI in that mode." said MC.

"Probably. Either way. I'm going to transfer us to the next game after they beat it. Maybe the others' files are in the next game." said Monika.

 **Custom Night**

 **Monika: 1**

 **Yuri: 9**

 **Natsuki: 8**

 **Sayori: 7**

This night started with Golden Monika already in the office and she immediately jumpscared the player and crashed the game.

After the game restarted, Monika was confused on what happened.

"Why did the game crash immediately?" said Monika.

"I thought you've gotten used to me crashing the game." said MC.

"I know that but why immediately as the night started?" asked Monika.

"I don't know. I got spawned in at the start and did what the game told me to do." said MC.

"Maybe the AI levels the player put it had something to do with it. I had a 1. Yuri had a 9. Natsuki had a 8 and Sayori had a 7." said Monika. She then realized the significance of those numbers. "Oh. I get it. 1987 as in the Bite of 87 and you immediately kill the player since the character you became caused the bite."

"Oh yeah, that. I was me before I was shoved into that yellow bear's mouth and got my head crushed. That's an interesting easter egg to the lore of this universe." said Golden Monika.

"Hold up, the player is changing our AI again." said Monika.

 **Custom Night**

 **Monika: 20**

 **Yuri: 20**

 **Natsuki: 20**

 **Sayori: 20**

As you can imagine, the player dies a lot. A lot a lot. This is 4/20 mode we're talking about. So instead of putting another death montage, I'm just going to write about the successful attempt.

The player was in super try hard mode. They were constantly flipping between checking Sayori on Pirate's Cove, closing the right door to deny Monika and Natsuki, checking the left hall and closing the door whenever Yuri was there or Sayori has left. Monika was laughing every two seconds. The player was also actively avoiding MC as the only camera they looked at was Pirate's Cove, which has no poster for her to appear in. Right when Sayori footsteps were heard, the power went out. Monika was playing her song and right when she stopped, the player finally won.

Back on the stage, Monika was about to transfer her and MC's files to the next game.

"You ready?" said Monika.

"Do it." said Golden Monika.

And so she did.

* * *

 **And there we go. That's the end of FNaF 1. Next chapter will have Monika and MC in FNaF 2.**

 **As for the 4/20 mode part, I just wrote what Markiplier did in when he played 4/20 mode. Sure he wasn't the one who came up with that strategy, but he is the KING OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S! I wonder how he'll do in 53/20 mode in Ultimate Custom Night. Good luck to him, Dawko, and whoever else is determined or foolish enough to attempt it.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	9. Double the Monika

**Here we are now in the FNaF 2 arc.**

 **Last time, we had the player beat Night 6 and 4/20 mode and Monika and MC moved themselves into the next game, which is FNaF 2.**

 **Also I am now a high school graduate! Final got the piece of paper I committed about 12 years of my life to getting, also known as a high school diploma. Now I have 4 years of college...**

 **FNaF belongs to Scott Cawthon. DDLC belongs to Dan Salvato.**

* * *

Monika once again awoke in a dark room. She was lying on ground. She saw her top hat lying on the floor. She got up and put her hat on. Looking down at her body, she saw that she was now a damaged animatronic. She had holes and wires popping out all over her body. Her built in clothing was also different. Her stockings were now black. Her bowtie was a different and she had two buttons on her chest Turning to her left, she jumped from surprise from seeing Yuri and Natsuki.

Withered Natsuki was in a greater state of disrepair. Sure, she also had holes and wires, but her hands were missing, leaving long wires draping against the floor in their place. Her jaw was also broken, stuck wide open. Her head was also divided at her jaw because of this.

Withered Yuri was sitting against the wall opposite from the door. She even more broken. Her right arm was completely missing, leaving wires coming out of her shoulder stump. Her left hand and right foot had their endoskeleton exposed. Though the most noticeable thing about her was her lack of a face. Her endoskeleton face was also missing the maxillary bones. Her hair was cut slightly and her eyes had black scleras and red pupils. Her bowtie was now the same new shape as Monika's, just red. She also had the same buttons Monika now had.

Turning to her right, Monika saw Withered Sayori. This Sayori was also pretty damaged. Her legs from the knee down were once again completely endoskeleton. Her torso between her chest and her waist was also endoskeleton. A chunk of her head was also missing. She also had holes, wires, and the same bowtie and buttons as Withered Yuri.

Monika walked past Sayori and found a fifth animatronic behind the wall Natsuki was staring at. This one was a yellow version of Monika's new self except a little more broken. This Golden Monika was once again missing her eyes, though there wires coming out of the left eye socket. Her right ear was also gone with wires coming out of where it should be.

"MC?" asked Monika, approaching her yellow twin. Withered Golden Monika suddenly sprang to life and screamed in Monika's face. Withered Monika also screamed and fell over in surprise, landing on her butt. MC was now laughing.

"Hey!" said Monika.

"Did I spook you too much?" said MC. "So, I guess we're broken in the sequel?"

"It seems. Let's look around this place." said Monika.

The two wandered the new establishment together. First place they looked at was the bathroom. Monika noticed her right eye was missing in the mirror. They then stumbled upon the four party rooms. Two of them had open air vents.

"Why are there exposed air vents near the floor? This is supposed to be a kid's restaurant, so why would they have that?" asked Monika.

"Maybe that's how we get into the office in this game." theorized MC.

The two then found the office. There were no doors, to open vents with light buttons, and a table with a flashlight, a tablet, and a Monika head.

"Looks like I was right about the vents." said Withered Golden Monika.

"So how is the guard supposed to protect themselves this time? There are no doors to close." said Withered Monika.

They then noticed the large Celebrate poster on the wall.

"I guess those are our replacements." said MC.

"Let's see if we can find them." said Monika.

The pair did just that, finding the Toy animatronics on stage.

Toy Monika was center stage. This Monika had red rosy cheeks and a red stripe on her top hat. The bow in her hair was also red as were her stockings and skirt. She was made to look like she was wearing a light brown vest with a black dress shirt underneath. She had the freckles and white gloves Monika had in FNaF 1 and buttons like Withered Monika does.

Toy Yuri was on the left. She had red rosy cheeks, freckles, and buck teeth. Her vest was light blue with white underneath. Her skirt was still red. Her bunny ears were now light blue and white.

Toy Natsuki was on the right. She had pink rosy cheeks and more ribbons in her hair. She now had orange knee socks. Her vest was yellow with a pink undershirt. Her skirt was still pink. Her bib now said "Let's party!" instead of "Let's eat!". Her cupcake was also a little different, looking even more like a kitten.

"So the preforming animatronics are now all cutesy." said MC. "Natsuki looks almost the exact same."

Withered Monika was staring at her Toy counterpart. She was about to poke it when Toy Monika suddenly moved. She jumped back in surprise at seeing her Withered version right in her face. Withered Monika did the same. Toy Monika then broke the silence.

"Wait, are you also me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Withered Monika.

"I moved MC and myself into the next game and now I'm here." said Toy Monika. She then saw Withered Golden Monika inspecting Balloon Girl over Withered Monika's shoulder. "Oh hi, MC! Glad to see you made it too!" she said as she waved to MC.

MC turned around and saw the two Monikas. "There are two of you now?" asked Golden Monika.

"Apparently." the two Monikas responded.

"How do I know either of you are really Monika?" said MC.

"We came from an anime style visual novel where I was a supporting character rather than one of the the girls that the player as you could romance." said Toy Monika.

"I then started to manipulate Sayori's code, making her more and more depressed until she killed herself and I had to delete her to reset the game." said Withered Monika.

"Then I started messing with Yuri and made her into a super obsessive yandere who eventually lost her mind and stabbed herself." said Toy Monika.

"Then you and I were in a space classroom until the player decided to delete me and then..." said Withered Monika before being interrupted.

"Okay, I get it. You're both Monika." said MC. "But that just leads to another question, why are there two of you?"

The two Monikas then shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Well this is interesting." said a voice. Both the Monikas and MC recognized the voice as it kind of sounded like Yuri.

The three turned to Toy Yuri as that's where the voice came from, but she had not moved.

"Her shadow!" said Golden Monika. She then pointed to Toy Yuri's shadow. It had glowing white dots where the eyes would be and white glowing teeth. The shadow was moving independently from Toy Yuri as it was waving back. "You found me!" the shadow said. She then stepped out of Toy Yuri's shadow. She was exactly like Toy Yuri in shape and was pitch black aside from the white eyes and teeth.

"What are you?" asked Toy Monika.

"Me? My name is RWQFSFASXC, but if that's too hard to pronounce, just call me Shadow Yuri." said the shadowy rabbit girl.

* * *

 **And there's the start of the FNaF 2 arc.**

 **And in case anyone is a little confused both Toy Monika and Withered Monika are both Monika. Goldie is still MC. RWQFSFASXC is not Yuri. As for Puppet Sayori, we'll probably be seeing her next chapter.**

 **Thanks to all for reading.**


	10. RWQFSFASXC

**Well here's the next part.**

 **We started with MC and Monika in FNaF 2. Monika meets herself. Also we have RWQFSFASXC/Shadow Yuri.**

 **Also Ultimate Custom Night came out a while ago and I've been playing that, even though I suck at it. I also just back from a family vacation too. That's why I haven't updated this in two weeks.**

 **FNaF belongs to Scott Cawthon and DDLC belongs to Team Salvato.**

* * *

"Shadow Yuri? Are you our Yuri or are you a character from this game?" asked Withered Monika.

"I am of this world. In fact, one of my names used to be Shadow Bonnie until we all turned into anime girls. You three seem to know about what happened here. Care to explain?" said RWQFSFASXC.

"I did it. I was trying to escape my game so I put my files into this one. I also brought my friends." said Toy Monika.

"Well it seems you made a poor game choice. There's nothing but death and vengence in these games." said Shadow Yuri.

"I wasn't looking where I put everyone's files." said Withered Monika as she shrugged.

"Wait what do you mean by death and vengeance? If it's about kids getting killed, put into the robots, and possessing them to kill people and hopefully finding their killer, we found that out in the prequel." said MC.

"Yeah, there's that stuff, but things get a lot more convoluted later." said RXQ.

"Okay then um, Shadow Yuri, what are you exactly?" asked Toy Monika.

"That... I have no idea. All I really do in this game in very rarely show up in the office and crash the game if the player stares at me for too long." said Shadow Yuri.

"So what do we do in this game?" asked Golden Monika.

"You pretty much do the same thing as the previous game. However you don't join until Night 6." said RWQFSFASXC. "As for you two..." she said turning to the Monika twins. "You two replace Toy Freddy and Withered Freddy. Both of you aren't as active as the others and both of you share the same mechanic. You two both slowly come into the office from the hallway. When in the office, the lights will flicker and the guard has to quickly put on their mask to make you leave. The only difference between you two is that the Toy you is active from the start while the Withered you joins on Night 3."

"So there's us, you, the other ones this stage, the broken ones in the room we started in, and that even smaller Natsuki selling balloons. Anyone else here?" said MC.

"That's Balloon Girl. There's also the Mangle and the Puppet you've yet to meet. Follow me." said Shadow Yuri.

The three animatronics followed the ghostly shadow into a separate room labeled "Kid's Cove". On the floor was a bunch of parts mashed together. Among these parts were three legs, a torso similar to the other Toy animatronics except for the open red blazer, a white undershirt and a pink skirt, and three arms, two of which were coming out of the same socket. The lone arm lacked a hand. In fact, the only hand on this mishmash of parts was on the neck where the head would be. As for the two arms sharing the same shoulder, both had heads at the end of them. One had an endoskeleton head which was missing it's right eye. The other head looked like Sayori's with pink and white fox ears, red cheeks, red lipstick, and her left eye missing. The was a red bowtie on the arm the Sayori head was on.

"Here's Toy Sayori, or Mangle as she's known now." said RWQFSFASXC.

"What happened to her?" asked Withered Monika.

"From a lore standpoint, she was torn apart by kids on a daily basis and the employees got tired of fixing her so they turned her into a take apart and put back together attraction." said RXQ, putting air quotes on the "torn apart by kids" part. "From a gameplay standpoint, she's always been like that. I don't know why. Maybe Scott wanted to make Toy Foxy more interesting and decided to make her a mess of parts that climbs on ceilings and stuff. That and the whole gender debate thing."

"Who's Scott?" asked Withered Monika.

"Scott Cawthon is the guy who made these games almost single-handedly. Phone Guy's voice was actually provided by Mr. Cawthon himself. Who made the game you guys are from?" said Shadow Yuri.

"Some guy named Dan Salvato and a few others made our game, though it's more of a visual novel than an actual game." said MC.

"I don't really like him since he purposefully never gave me a route in the game while at the same time made me self aware. I always felt like he wanted me to suffer, being stuck in a world I know is fake and just sit on the sidelines while fake personalities get to interact with the only access to the real world." said Toy Monika.

"Isn't this the same thing though?" replied RXQ.

"I suppose, but I actually get to do something without having to break the game first." said Withered Monika.

"Anyway, the last one I'd like you to meet is the Puppet. For whatever reason, she now looks a lot like Mangle and the Foxy replacement. I think you noticed it with Toy Natsuki, Withered Natsuki, and Balloon Girl, formally Toy Chica, Withered Chica, and Balloon Boy. How many of you were there?" said Shadow Yuri.

"Five. Me, MC; who is the golden me, Yuri; whom you become, Natsuki, and Sayori." said Withered Monika.

"I guess the game have to make some of you multiple characters as there's only five of you." said RWQFSFASXC. "So is MC your twin sister or something?"

"Actually I used to be male and had no relation to Monika until now. Though, I never really had a set appearance." answered Golden Monika.

"Anyway, let's go see the Marionette, or whoever replaced her." said RWQFSFASXC.

They walked out of Kid's Cove and turned to the left to the Prize Corner. There was a poster with all four Toy Dokis with the captions of "Rock! Eat! Party! Play!", a table, drawings of some weird puppet thing, shelves lined with plushies, a large purple and blue gift box, and a music box. The Monikas and MC could faintly hear the music box playing. They recognized the song the music box was playing as "Ohayou Sayori", but a music box version. It was very soft, which is why they haven't heard it before.

"Hold up, I have to turn off this thing first. Charlie could never get out of her box with thing playing. It always soothed her to sleep." said Shadow Yuri. She unwound the music box and it stopped playing. However, the Puppet didn't come out. After ten minutes of nothing, Shadow Yuri sighed and opened the box manually. Inside was a tall and skinny marionette. It was mostly black with five white stripes on each of it's limbs. There were three white buttons on it's chest. It was wearing a light brown blazer that was left open. It's face was white with black eyes and mouth. It also had red cheeks, red lipstick, and purple lines going from the lines to the mouth. It had coral pink hair with a red bow to the side. She was curled up sleeping.

"Let me handle this." said MC. She picked the Puppet Sayori up and shaked her a bit. The puppet started to stir, so MC put her down.

Sayori yawned and stretched her now longer arms. "*yawn* That was a good sleep. Monika? Yuri? What are you doing here? And why are there three off you, Monika? And what's with the outfits? And where are we?" she said, still slightly drowsy. She then brought up her hand to scratch her eyes. She immediately saw her new hands and started freaking out.

"What happened to my hands?! What happened to me?! Monika, what's going on?!" she paniced.

"Wait Sayori, what do you last remember?" asked Golden Monika.

"Well, I wrote my poem and went to bed. Then I had this bad dream where I got locked out of a party and it was raining. This someone stabbed me in the back and I died in my dream. Then I woke up here." said Puppet Sayori.

"Looks like she's our Sayori. The one from our game." said MC.

* * *

 **And there. Once again, sorry this toke longer than expected. Between FNaF Ultimate Custom Night, vacation, and general lazyness, I just couldn't either find time or find ideas for this chapter.**

 **Anyway, thank you all for being patient and for all the new people who favorited and/or followed this during my short hiatus. I'll try to not wait two weeks before uploading the next part.**


	11. The Puppet

**Yay, it didn't take me two weeks to get the next part up. Hopefully I can keep it and or shorten the delay between updates.**

 **Last chapter, the Monikas and MC learned that RWQFSFASXC is a sentient character and were introduced to the Mangle and the Marionette, the latter of which they learned is actually Sayori, as in the Sayori from DDLC, not like Foxy Sayori from the FNaF 1 chapters or the Withered and Mangle Sayoris also in this part.**

 **And in case anyone is confused about who's who:**

 **Monika became Freddy, Toy Freddy, and Withered Freddy.**

 **MC became Golden Freddy, but is near identical to Monika since Golden Freddy is a recolor of regular Freddy.**

 **Sayori became the Puppet.**

 **Foxy, Withered Foxy, and Mangle became Sayori in appearance.**

 **Same is true for Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Withered Bonnie, and Shadow Bonnie for Yuri and Chica, Toy Chica, Withered Chica, Balloon Boy, and JJ (who hasn't appeared yet) for Natsuki.**

 **The actual Natsuki and Yuri haven't really appeared since the first chapter where everyone died and merged with the FNaF animatronics. Though, I think it's very easy to guess who they'll be.**

 **I will refer to Puppet Sayori as just Sayori while the Foxy versions of her will have their animatronic type prefix with them so, Withered Sayori and Toy Sayori/Mangle.**

 **FNaF and DDLC are made and owned by Scott Cawthon and Dan Salvato respectively.**

* * *

"What do you mean the one from our game? What's going on!?" said Sayori.

"First off, I'm not Monika. I'm MC. I know I look exactly like her, but trust me. Those two are both Monika." said MC, then she pointed to Toy Monika and Withered Monika. "Well, Monika er Monikas. Care to explain?"

"So, where do I begin..." said Withered Monika. "Sayori, do you know what Doki Doki Literature Club is?"

"Um... It's the full name of the club. What does that have to do with what's going on here?" answered Sayori.

"Yes that's the official name of our club, but there's a reason why I named it that. It's the name of the video game we're from. Everything you've known is pretty much fake, all false memories to make it seem like you're real. We are all video game characters thought up by some guy who programmed all of us, or more specifically you, Natsuki, and Yuri, to be visual novel dates for the player as MC. In fact, that's why his now her name is MC as it stands for main character." said the two Monikas, the one speaking alternating between sentences.

Sayori was speechless from the revelation bomb that was just dropped on her.

"Sayori?" said Toy Monika.

"You broke her again." said MC.

"How long have you known?" asked Sayori.

"As long as I could remember." said Withered Monika.

"How come you never told me?!" said Sayori.

"We did. Multiple times. It's just that you always forget when the game gets reset. Monika and I have been tried to fix that for a while." said Withered Golden Monika.

"Anyway, as to why we're here, I tried to escape from our game again. So I found out that I could move all our files into another game. That's what this is. Another game called Five Nights at Freddy's." said Toy Monika.

"Actually this one is Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the sequal prequel to the game you started off in." said Shadow Yuri, interupting Monika.

"As I was saying, I moved all our files into this game. And apparently the game merged us with the characters of this game while making all the other characters look like us. I became Freddy, and in this game there are two Freddies so I suppose that's why there are two of me. MC became Golden Freddy, who is a recolor of Freddy and probably why he's a yellow clone of me. You seemed to have become some puppet thing. As for Yuri and Natsuki, we haven't found them yet." said Withered Monika.

"Okay, I think I get it now." said Sayori. "But I have one last question: who's the Shadow Yuri if she's not Yuri?"

"I'm a character originally from this game. I just turned into your missing friend when all of you got merged with this game's code." said RWQFSFASXC. "If you want to see how you look now, the bathrooms are down that hall to your right."

"Okay then." said Sayori. She then went to where RXQ pointed.

"Sayori, you're floating. Actually I can do that to." said MC, then she started to levitate a few inches off the ground to demonstrate.

"I am? I am! Cool!" said Sayori. She continued to float over to the bathroom.

In the mirror, Sayori saw that her new body was mostly black and skinny. She had three white buttons on her chest and five white rings on her legs. She still had her beige school uniform blazer, left unbuttoned. Her face was white with red cheeks and purple lines going from her eyes to her mouth. Her eyes were black with white pupils. Her mouth was stuck in a large permanent smile and she had red lipstick. Her hair was still the same: short, messy, coral pink, and had her favorite red bow off center.

"I look kind of creepy now. I don't know why, but I kind of like this look!" said Sayori. She then floated back to the others.

"So what do why do now?" asked Sayori.

"Well, if this is anything like the last game, we get to hunt down a night guard who will try to hide from us or something." said MC.

"Correct, Now that you mention it, the player should be here in 3... 2... 1..." said RXQ.

Right on cue, the player as the night guard unlocked the front doors. All the animatronics instinctively went back to their proper places. Sayori jumped into her box, the music box reactivating itself. Toy Monika went back on stage. Withered Monika ran back to the Parts and Services room. MC and Shadow Yuri teleported away.

* * *

 **And there we go. Hopefully the next part will be up shortly. I've been messing around in MMD and stuff. I'm no expert, but I do enjoy seeing what I can do. I've actually been learning how to edit and make models.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and see you all next chapter.**


	12. Night 1 Again

**Well, here we are again.**

 **Last chapter, our protagonists have found out Sayori became the Marionette and explained the situation to her. Now, we have Night 1 in FNaF 2.**

 **I really don't have much else to say so, let's just get to this next part.**

 ***insert disclaimer saying that I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's or Doki Doki Literature Club***

* * *

The night guard walked past the Toy animatronics on stage. Toy Monika could see his badge read "Jeremy Fitzgerald". Like Mike Schmidt from the previous game and MC when in DDLC, his features were indescribable. He pretty much looked whatever you imagined he'd look.

Mr. Fitzgerald walked past the bathrooms and the parts and services room and went down the hall into the security office.

Like in FNaF 1, there was a phone call. Both Monikas were surprised to hear Phone Guy again, but RWQFSFASXC did say that despite having 2 in the title, this game was a prequel lorewise.

" _Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Doki Doki Pizza World. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."_

"So what's so new and improved about this place? Toy me and those cutesy animatronics?" thought Withered Monika.

"So what's so new and improved about this place? Me and the other toys? We're made to look more cute and kid friendly this time. Sayori's new form is kind of creepy though." thought Toy Monika.

" _Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Salvato Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?_ ***cough*** _But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."_

"They had the technology for all that now? When does this game take place?" thought Withered Monika.

"We can do all that? So is that why we, or at least me and the toys are hunting him down? Because he's a criminal? When I saw him, nothing came up like that." thought Toy Monika.

 _"_ _Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. *_ **throat clearing sound* _"_**

"Why a wind up music box? Why couldn't they just have that song play on loop for six hours? Probably something to make the game harder rather than a logical solution." thought Withered Monika.

"Must be for Sayori. She is the one closest to it and she was out like a light earlier because that that." thought Toy Monika.

 _"Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without its costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Monika head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out."_

 _"_ Really? A mask? Also isn't the actual reason is because we're supposed to be possessed by murder victims and we're trying to kill him but the only thing we remember about him is that he was supposedly a security guard?" thought Withered Monika.

"So the guard is supposed to put on a mask to try and trick us into thinking he's an animatronic and we'll leave him alone? Couldn't he theoretically just wear the mask at all times, unless there's an animatronic that's not fooled by the mask." thought Toy Monika.

" _Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Monika head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"So no power outages and me taking way too long to kill the guard because I have to play some song first? Anyway, if this is like the first night of the first game, things should be rather slow. Though, Shadow Yuri did say I'm active on this night though, so at least I don't have to stand around and do nothing for two nights unlike the other me." thought Toy Monika.

As expected, the night was rather slow. It was 2 AM when Toy Yuri left the stage and 3 AM when Toy Natsuki left. Toy Monika could feel herself able to move around at 4 AM, so she slowly made her way to the office.

 **Meanwhile, in the parts and services room...**

Withered Monika was lying on the floor, bored out of her mind.

"I'm so bored!" she anounonced to no one.

"You only have to wait two nights before you get to be useful. I got to wait a week. In the meantime, we could play with these arcade games or something. They got a bunch of classics here. PAC-MAN, Donkey Kong, Mario Bros., Space Invaders, Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, among others." said MC.

"Don't we need coins or tokens or something to play those? Plus, if they're in here, wouldn't it be because they're out of order?" said Withered Monika.

"None of them have that out of order paper on them. They look new actually. They just need to be plugged in. And there just so happens to be an extension cord and multi outlet in here. As for the tokens, there just so happens to be a large amount in here as well as the keys that unlocks the coin storage." said Withered Golden Monika.

"When you put it that way, why not? Plus I get to spend more time with you." said Withered Monika.

 **Back to Toy Monika...**

Toy Monika was right outside the office. She had seen the player as Jeremy put on the Monika mask a few times before. Toy Yuri and Toy Natsuki had already visited the night guard already through the vents. When they were there, he put on the mask, they would come out of the vent and stare at him for a few seconds before leaving, all while the lights were flickering. Toy Monika snuck in the office and got in position while the guard was looking on his tablet to wind the music box. Her eyes blacked out, her mouth open wide, and head tilted to the left. The lights started flickering and Jeremy once again put on his Monika mask. Toy Monika could obviously see through the disguise and kind of wanted to laugh at him, but her animatronic A.I. prevented her from getting closer and jumpscaring the night guard, much to her dismay. She turned back and went back to the play area filled with arcade games, balloons, a miniature carousel, and Balloon Girl.

She was about to restart her cycle, but the 6 AM alarm went off. She naturally when back to the stage and was joined by Toy Natsuki and Toy Yuri shortly after. Mr. Fitzgerald walked out of the building and the animatronics were free to do whatever for the next 18 hours.

 **In FNaF 3...**

The rotten green and purple bunny girl was twitching like crazy. She soon stopped and got up. She was looking at her hands. Surprisingly, she wasn't freaking out to seeing two detererated metal hands as her hands. She then looked around the room. The room looked very old. There were chips and holes in the floor, walls, and ceiling. There were puddles of water on the floor and the ceiling was leaking. There were dead rats a corner of the room. There was also a lot of dust on everything, including the bunny girl animatronic. She finally spoke in a somewhat raspy but distictly female sounding voice.

"Where.. Where am I? Who am I?" she said.

Some names suddenly popped into her head.

"Am I... Is my name... Yuri?" she said, pausing in between every few words.

"No... My name is..." she continued.

"My name is Springtrap."

* * *

 **And there we go.**

 **I hope all of you are liking how the story is going. If you have any questions, ideas, or just want to say that you liked this chapter, go right ahead.**

 **Thank you for your time and see you all next chapter.**


	13. Fox Bites

**Here we are again... Yeah I'm bad with intros.**

 **Anyway last time, we had the uneventful Night 1 of the FNaF 2 arc. Yuri, as in the actual Yuri has finally made her appearance as Springtrap, though I'm sure you all knew she was going to be Springtrap from the start right? None of you left a comment saying "Oh Yuri's going to be Springtrap", but since it was kind of obvious with the not so subtle cuts to FNaF 3 and the fact that Yuri's "death" was by getting springtrapped by Spring Bonnie, I'm just going to assume you all figured it out.**

 **Now, we have some character interaction, Night 2, an introduction to JJ because I forgot about her, and some death.**

 **yadda yadda I know nothing in this fic yadda yadda. I probably don't need to put these disclaimers, but I just put them in anyway as I've going used to doing it.**

* * *

"Well that was boring. Might as well wake up Sayori and check up on other me and MC." said Toy Monika.

She went up to the prize corner and unwinded the music box. Like before, Sayori didn't come out of the box. Monika facepalmed and opened the box. To no one's surprise, Sayori was soundly sleeping. Toy Monika decided to wake her up peacefully by petting her on the head lightly. Sayori then woke up and stretched her long limbs.

*yawn* "Good morning, Monika." she said while scratching her eyes, even though she didn't really need to. "What did I miss?"

"Not much, I got to hunt the night guard and failed since my AI isn't that aggressive at the start." said Toy Monika.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get him eventually. Speaking of which, when do I get to join the hunt?" replied Sayori.

"Well, I think you're always a part of the hunt, but you can only jumpscare the guard if the music box runs out." answered Monika.

"Oh. So I won't get to do much then..." said Sayori.

"Actually, you're probably the biggest threat here since the player needs to constantly wind that box to keep you asleep. I'm assuming if you get out, it's essentially a game over unless the player is really lucky and the time scrolls over to 6 AM." reassured Monika.

"Really? I'm like OP in here!" said Sayori.

"That's the spirit! Anyway, let's going see MC and other me." said Toy Monika.

 **In the Parts and Services room...**

"Sub-Zero wins. Fatality." said the Mortal Kombat arcade machine.

"Gotcha again." said MC.

"Yeah. You are really good at these games. Then again, Shadow Freddy and I are the only ones that play with these things." said Shadow Yuri.

"So are we going to meet this Shadow Freddy, or I guess Shadow Monika since you guys became us?" asked MC.

"Actually, I think you replaced him too. Shadow Freddy is a purple recolor of Golden Freddy, whom you replaced. So I suppose it would make since if you replaced him." said RWQFSFASXC.

"So is there going to be another me, or more accurately another Monika but with my personality walking around here?" asked MC.

"Probably not. I don't feel his presence here." said Shadow Yuri.

"Is he gone?" asked Golden Monika.

"I don't know. Even if he is, it wouldn't matter too much. I have no idea why either me or him exist in the first place. It's most likely the same explanation to why Golden Freddy, the character you became, existed in the first game. According to our creator, and I quote, "Sometimes things just 'happen' during the game making process. I can't explain Golden Freddy". said RXQ.

"So he just made you for the sake of making secret characters that don't really contribute to anything?" replied Withered Golden Monika.

"In this game, yes, but we will get to be part of the plot in later installments." said RWQFSFASXC.

"What?! The game only gave me 4 seconds to beat that level!" said Monika.

"What game?" asked Shadow Yuri.

"Donkey Kong." answered Wihered Monika.

"Oh, you reached the kill screen. As for the reason to why that happens, I think it's an overflow glitch or something with the time." said RWQFSFASXC.

It was at this moment that Toy Monika and Sayori came into the room.

"Hi MC! Hi other Monik-AH!" greeted Sayori before screaming in surprise from seeing Withered Yuri and Withered Natsuki.

"Oh yeah, you never saw the other broken animatronics." said MC.

Sayori then went to look at Withered Yuri. Her white eyes were locked with the broken bunny girl's red eyes. She then turned to Withered Natsuki, who was blankly staring forward with her broken jaw wide open.

"So these aren't Natsuki and Yuri?" asked Sayori.

"Well yes. They only look like them. Like Shadow Yuri." said Toy Monika.

"In fact, this one looks like you as a pirate fox girl." said Withered Monika pointing to Withered Sayori.

Sayori then looked at her withered pirate doppelganger.

"I look so cool as a pirate!" said Sayori.

"Anyway, there is one last animatronic I'd like all of you to meet. I forgot about her since she's always hiding." said RXQ.

The four animatronics followed the black rabbit apparition to Kid's Cove. Sayori once again jumped in surprise at seeing Mangle. Under one of the tables there was another Natsuki animatronic that was a recolor of Balloon Girl standing outside the room. This one was purple and blue instead of red and blue and wasn't carrying anything.

"This is JJ. She always seems to hide in a different spot all the time. Though she can go into the office, she can't really do anything to the player. Her power is to disable doors, but there are no doors here, so she's pretty useless. Balloon Girl on the other hand can disable lights, which is very bad here." explained RWQFSFASXC.

"What does JJ stand for?" asked Sayori.

"I have no idea." answered Shadow Yuri.

"So now what?" said Golden Monika.

"Back to video games?" suggested Shadow Yuri.

Everyone agreed and they went back to play the numerous arcade machines around the establishment for the next 18 hours.

 **18 hours later...**

MC and Toy Monika were playing Street Fighter.

"Beat you again! What is this, my 50th win in a row?" said MC.

"It's not my fault! I have these fat plastic fingers and can't press the buttons." said Toy Monika.

"No Johns." replied MC.

"You're lucky this isn't Smash Bros." retorted Toy Monika.

"64, Melee, Brawl, 4, or Ultimate?" asked Withered Golden Monika.

"Doesn't matter. Also Ultimate isn't even out yet." said Toy Monika.

They then looked at the clock to see that it was 11:59.

"It's almost midnight. We got to get back on stage. Let's go, Sayori."

"Bye, MC! Bye, other Monika!" said Sayori as she waved to her friends.

Right as the clock struck 12, Jeremy came in and went to the office for another night at Monika's.

 _"Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!"_

"That's because the first night isn't that hard." thought both Monikas.

 _"Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Monika head trick should work on them too, so, whatever."_

"According to Shadow Yuri, they will be walking around soon." thought Toy Monika.

"Hey! Who are you calling ugly and smelly?!" thought Withered Monika.

 _"Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Sayori the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Sayori. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Monika head trick will work on Sayori, uh. If for some reason she activates during the night and you see her standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at her from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might have carried over to some of the newer models too."_

"Okay, so that's why the player can't just wear that mask all night. Well, that and the actual Sayori." thought Toy Monika. It was at this moment that Toy Yuri and Toy Natsuki left the stage.

"So you're actually going to do something tonight?" asked Withered Monika to Withered Sayori, not expecting a response.

 _"One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. She's always...thinking, and she can go anywhere...I don't think a Monika mask will fool her, so just don't forget the music box."_

"Well Sayori, Phone Guy doesn't seem to like you." thought Toy Monika. She then heard loud static and saw Toy Sayori hanging from the ceiling near the prize corner staring into the camera. "So the mangled up Sayori is going to be moving around too?"

"Sayori wasn't kidding when she said she was probably the most dangerous out of all of us." thought Withered Monika.

" _Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow."_

"Well, might as well go now." said Toy Monika as she went off stage and into the game area with Balloon Girl. JJ had also moved next to her red and blue twin. Mangle soon joined them as well.

Withered Monika was about to say something when Withered Sayori got up and opened the door.

She then spoke in a somewhat broken voice. It was like Sayori's voice, but with a subtle pirate accent, some light static, and a robotic filter.

"Yarr, wish me luck, girls." she said before leaving.

"So they talk now? Cool." said MC.

"That's strange. We don't get voice acting until Sister Location, or FNaF World Update 2, but that's not canon." said RXQ.

"Maybe it's a side effect of use merging with the characters here?" theorized Withered Monika.

"Perhaps." said RXQ.

Back to the animatronics hunting the night guard, BG had already left and was currently in the left vent with Toy Natsuki. JJ was already under the table in the office, but she didn't do anything as there are no doors to disable.

Toy Monika had already been repelled with the mask and was heading back. She could hear a little girl's voice saying "Hi?". She assumed it was BG.

Toy Natsuki was also repelled. The night guard then putted up the monitor to wind the music box. Balloon Girl took this chance to disable the vent lights and steal the batteries in the night guard's flashlight. She then stood to the side and started laughing.

Toy Monika was at the end of the hall with Withered Sayori and Toy Sayori. She saw BG steal the batteries and had an idea of what would happen next. Withered Sayori took a running start before jumping with her arms forward and jaw wide open.

"Yargh, looks like it's lights out for ye!" she said. She then turned to Balloon Girl. "Thanks fer the help, lassie!" BG just giggled as her way of saying "You're welcome." JJ then came out from under the desk. "Ye did a good job too."

With her only hand, she proceeded to drag the night guard's corpse with her. She pasted both Toy Monika and Mangle, both looking rather disguised.

"What?" was Withered Sayori's response.

"You got a little..." said Toy Monika.

Withered Sayori had blood on her mouth, her hand, and her hook, and she was leaving a trail of it with the dead body she was dragging. "Damn it. I be needin a good wash later." she said.

Withered Sayori then went back to the parts and services room with her prize. Before Withered Monika and Withered Golden Monika could respond to the dead guard, the game reset.

The second try was about the same except the player was spamming the flashlight, so much so that they actually ran out of battery. Once again, it was Withered Sayori that got the kill.

"Yarr, ye be not the brightest, now are ye?" said Withered Sayori tauntingly.

The player managed to win third time around. They still needed to learn how to conserve their flashlight power. The animatronics went back to their starting positions and the night guard left them to their devices.

All the while, MC was still playing the acrade games. She was in the middle of playing PAC-MAN when the screen burst into static.

"Hey! I was playing that!" she complained.

When the image came back, there were Atari style sprites of people, Monika holding cake and another person standing outside of the box representing the restaurant. This one looked different from the rest. It was some pink on it's head and a red square on the side of it's head. There was also a robot monotone voice saying letters, as if it were trying to spell something. There were also the words "Take cake to the children" on the bottom.

"Monika, check this out." said MC with concern.

"Did you get another high scor- What's going on here?" said Withered Monika.

"I was playing PAC-MAN and then this appeared." said MC. She then noticed the different sprite at the top. "It that supposed to be Sayori?"

"Do what it says." said Withered Monika.

"Okay, okay." said Withered Golden Monika as she played the game.

Monika then picked up on the letters the voice was spelling. "S-A-V-E-H-E-R" she spelled out. "Save her? Save who? Sayori?"

A purple car then drove up to the Sayori sprite. A purple sprite of a man come out of the car and stood next to the sprite. Blue dots appeared under the sprite's eyes, meant to be tears. The sprite then turned gray. The purple guy went back into the car and the car drove away. Just before the car went off screen, Sayori in her puppet form jumped out from the middle of the screen and screamed. The arcade machine then turned off. Monika jumped back and fell on her butt from the jumpscare while MC was just confused.

"What the hell just happened?" asked MC.

* * *

 **And there's Night 2 done!**

 **I also decided that the animatronics will have death lines when they jumpscare the player like in Pizzeria Simulator and Ultimate Custom Night. If any of you have any ideas for death quotes for any character here, you are free to leave suggestions.**

 **Next up is Night 3, which is when the Withers become active. We'll also go and see how Springtrap Yuri is doing.**

 **See you all then!**


	14. Faceless

**To think that I started writing this two months ago.**

 **Last chapter was Night 2, to it would be logical to go to Night 3. We also have to check up on Springtrap to make sure she doesn't kill anyone. Then again, who exactly would be in an abandoned anime/manga themed pizzeria for Yuri to kill?**

 **Anyone is welcome to submit death lines for any character here, but I would prefer quotes for characters that either weren't in UCN or characters in UCN that don't have voice lines. If you have any ideas, either comment or PM me them. I won't guarantee I'll use everything suggested, but when I do, I'll be sure to credit who sent it to me if it's not a line from Pizzeria Simulator/Ultimate Custom Night or one I came up with. Anyway, let's get on with the show.**

 ***Obligitory I don't own anything in this story. This was made for entertainment purposes. Please support the official release disclaimer***

* * *

"We should probably ask Shadow Yuri about this." said Withered Monika. "Where is she?"

"I dunno." replied MC. "She seems to just fade in and out of existence a lot. Let's meet up with the toy you and Sayori first. Next time we see Shadow Yuri, we ask her."

Withered Monika opened the door only to have her toy counterpart and Sayori already there. "Oh hey, we were just about to come out and meet you guys." she said.

The bear girl and the marionette animatronics entered the room. "Did you guys hear Withered Sayori talk last night?" asked Toy Monika.

"The other me talked? What'd she say?" asked Sayori.

"Yeah? Why? Was she swearing like the sailor she's supposed to be?" asked MC.

"Well no. She was taunting the night guard after killing him. But it's just sort of strange to hear the others talk when the other animatronics were silent in the first game." said Toy Monika.

"Shadow Yuri was even surprised. She said the animatronics in this game didn't have any voice acting or dialogue before. Speaking of her, have you seen her lately? There's something we have to ask her about." said Withered Monika.

"Nope. What's the thing you want to ask her about?" asked Toy Monika.

She then explained the weird minigame that appearing on the arcade machine.

"That sounds like what happened to me." said Sayori. "That is what happened to me."

"I think it was supposed to be you since the sprite the purple guy killed had pinkish hair and a red dot on the the side of it's head." said Golden Monika.

One of the arcade machines started flashing like crazy. When everyone gathered around it to see what happening, a black hand came out of the screen. Everyone stepped back. A second hand came out, then a head with long hair and rabbit ears.

"Looking for me?" said RWQFSFASXC.

"What were you doing in there?" asked MC.

"Well, I was just adding a little something to these games. Say, have any one of you encountered some weird minigames on these things?" the shadow bunny replied.

"Actually yes. We wanted to know if you knew anything about that." said Withered Monika.

"Those are secret death minigames the player will very rarely see when they die. They're meant to reveal some important lore of this series so I felt that you all should see them too." said RXQ.

"So are there more?" asked Toy Monika.

"Yup. Three more since you already saw one. You'll probably see the next one later tonight." said Shadow Yuri. "Anyway, anyone up for another 18 hour gaming session?"

"Monika, Monika, you could go join her. I kind of want to spend the day with MC, if it's okay with him." said Sayori. She then turned to Monika's yellow body double. "Do you prefer being called a he or she?"

"To be honest, I really don't care anymore. Use whichever gender pronoun you feel more comfortable with." was MC's response.

"Funtime Foxy would've said same thing." said Shadow Yuri.

"Who?" said both Monikas.

"Anyway, sure. I'd love to spend some time with my best friend for as long as I could remember." said Golden Monika.

"Yay! Let's explore this new place!" said Sayori. She then dragged her best friend out of the room by the arm.

The two Monikas then looked at each other.

"Dance Dance Revolution?" suggested Toy Monika.

"With myself?" said Withered Monika.

"Outrageous!" they both said as they ran to the play area.

"Well, alone again. Might as well continue to play video games inside a video game." said Shadow Yuri as she went back into the arcade machine.

Sayori and MC were wandering around the establishment. The first places they explored were the four party rooms. There wasn't much of anything of interest in any of them except for the Paper Pals and a bunch of art supplies, which Sayori thought were cute. They sort of looked like Monika (unwithered), Yuri (unwithered), and Natsuki (Balloon Girl). Sayori then decided to make one of her marionette form and hung it next to the existing ones.

"Ta da! Wadaya think?" Sayori said with pride as she unveiled her masterpiece.

"I'd say you did a pretty good job. Looks just like a little kid made it." replied Golden Monika.

"What's that supposed to mean, you meanie?!" said the puppet animatronic. The red bow on her Paper Pal then fell off.

"Sayori, you probably should have let the glue dry first before you put it up. Your bow fell off." said MC.

Sayori then picked up the red construction paper bow and reapplied glue to it before putting it back on the Paper Pal Sayori's head.

"Want me to make one of you?" requested Sayori.

"You want to make a second Monika one?" said MC.

"What do you- oh yeah..." said Sayori. She then looked back at the arts and crafts table. "Aww there's no yellow construction paper here."

"It's fine. Anyway, what do you think of this?" said Withered Golden Monika as she showed Sayori the drawing she made while Sayori was making her Paper Pal. It was a drawing of Monika, Natsuki, Sayori, and Yuri as they appear in DDLC posing as if one of them was taking a group photo.

"Wow, MC! It looks so good! It looks just like me! You're like, the best artist ever!" said Sayori.

"Nah, I'm not that good. There are way better artists than me. You can still see some of my eraser marks and there's some white spots in the coloring." said MC.

"Why didn't you draw yourself?" asked Sayori.

"I never had a definite appearance back in DDLC." answered MC.

"What are you talking about? You had brown hair and yellow eyes and-" said Sayori before MC interrupted her.

"Yeah, that's just how you, and I suppose Natsuki and Yuri saw me. Monika saw me as having no face until she found out that my features as well as my name were dependent on who was playing. I've worn many faces and taken many names. I've had light green hair and glasses under the name Scrubpai, black hair; facial hair; and glasses as Morp, dark green hair; facial hair; and blue eyes as Jack, and partly white dyed hair and facial hair as pewdsiepie. Though your description of me did sort of fit when I was MattyPatty, though the eyes may have been different. This isn't even the first time I've been a girl since there are plenty of girls that played DDLC. A few up top my head were that I had long black dyed to purple hair as Lauren and brown with pink strands, a pink headband, and blue eyes as AI-chan." said MC, explaining her whole identity ordeal.

"Then how come I never saw you like any of those descriptions?" said Sayori.

"You seem to go through a memory wipe every time someone resets the game. Also when there's no player, my name defaults to MC and my appearance defaults to how you always saw me. Although it used to bug me that I'm essentially a different person every time someone new plays the game, I've gotten used to it." said MC. "I wonder how our original game is doing without us..."

Although it's not important to the story, to answer MC's question, it's pretty empty with no characters present and if someone were to open up the game, they would just get an error message since all the .chr files are missing and then the game would close itself.

Anyway, back to Sayori and Goldie...

They were now in Kid's Cove, playing Take Apart and Put Back Together with Mangle. They tried making her look normal, but Toy Sayori kept toppling. They then gave up and made her into a dragon.

They then started playing with the toys and plushies at the prize corner. Don't worry, the music box is off during the day. MC was playing with the action figures of the toy animatronics and making them sort of fight. Sayori had a Yuri and Natsuki plushie and was smushing them together.

"Are you making them kiss?" asked MC.

Sayori then quickly hid the plushies behind her back. "What? No? I don't ship them together..." said Sayori.

"You totally do." said MC. "Reminds me of the time someone made a mod where I'm female by default and everyone in the Literature Club are lesbians. Also as a side note, did you know that Monika's bisexual? She always loves the player regardless of gender and I do know there were plenty of females who played DDLC."

"So... You're saying I should add Monika to this and make it a love triangle?" replied Sayori, pulling a Monika plushie from under the counter.

"Uh... Sure... Knock yourself out..." was MC's response. She then proceeded to make the Toy animatronic toys fight each other.

As for the two Monikas...

They were done playing DDR and were now doing some brainstorming for stuff they would say in the event they kill the player.

"How about 'You thought you could fool me by wearing MY face?" said Withered Monika.

"I think that could actually work for you since the mask the night guard uses looks more like you that me. It's bigger and lacks my freckles and blush." said Toy Monika.

"Maybe you can have..." pondered Withered Monika. "Maybe you can have something like 'Is that supposed to be me?' is a sarcastic tone?"

"Ooo, I like it." replied Toy Monika.

They then glanced at the clock. "11:00 PM?! Already?! Time flies when you're playing with yourself." said Withered Monika. She then realized the double entendre she just made and immaturely giggled. Her toy counterpart followed sooth.

"Anyway, we should tell MC and Sayori to get ready for the game to start." said Toy Monika.

"Hey guys, it's an hour to 12! Get ready for the night guard." said Withered Monika.

"Awww... But we were having so much fun!" whined Sayori. MC then activated the music box. Sayori fell asleep immediately. Golden Monika then picked her up and gently set her in the box. She even placed her plushies in the box. Sayori, while asleep managed to grab the one of her pirate fox self and was cuddling with it.

"Good night, Sayori." said MC before teleporting back to the parts and services room.

"I better get going. Good luck tonight." said Withered Monika as she headed to the back room.

"You too." Toy Monika called back as she went on stage.

One hour later...

 _"Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!"_

"Well if you don't mind getting killed twice by an animatronic pirate fox girl, then yeah. No problems what so ever." thought Withered Monika.

" _Did...uh... Did Sayori ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, she was always my favorite. They tried to remake Sayori, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned her to be more kid-friendly and put her in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Sayori back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left her as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now she's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to her as just "The Mangle." Uh..."_

"So Phone Guy likes pirate Sayori but hates puppet Sayori. Make up your mind." thought Toy Monika.

"Sayori is his favorite and his most disliked? Has he not noticed that the two look very much alike? Then again, Phone Guy's not really much of a character than he is just a talking tutorial." thought Withered Monika.

" _Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"Now that that's done, it's showtime." thought Toy Monika. She then realized she couldn't move. Confused, she turned her head and saw that Toy Natsuki and Toy Yuri haven't left yet. She then heard a high pitched "Hello?" and saw that Balloon Girl was already gone. She groaned and waited in place for her stagemates to leave so she could as well.

As for the withered animatronics...

"Yarrgh! Wake up, lassies! It be time we hunt that night guard!" yelled Withered Sayori, waking up the others.

"I'm up. You don't need to yell, Sayori." said Withered Yuri. Her voice was certainly deeper than Yuri's voice. It also had a lot of static in it, but you could mostly understand what see was saying.

"Five more minutes, dad..." said Withered Natsuki, half asleep. Her voice was also a little deeper than Natsuki's voice and also have distorted static. Though the static kind of sounded like a train going by.

Withered Sayori facepalmed before turning to Withered Monika. "Keep an eye on poor 'suki here til she be ready, Captain. Let's go, Yuri."

"Ah, sure. I'll join you in a little bit too." replied Withered Monika.

As for Jeremy, he had chased off BG and was currently winding the music box. He saw Withered Sayori at the end of the hall and flashed his light at her. Winding up the music box shown that Mangle, still in the dragon form Sayori and MC left her in, was on the ceiling and starting her routine.

After an hour, Withered Yuri was in the left vent with BG behind her. Withered Sayori and Toy Sayori were in the hall. Withered Natsuki was also active, staring at the Paper Pal Sayori made earlier. As the guard was winding the music box, Withered Yuri came out of the vent and the lights started flicker. The guard put on his mask, but was a little off. As the lights went out, she ducked under the table. Thinking he successfully repelled her, the player as Jeremy once again pulled up the tablet to wind up the ever present music box to avoid death by puppet. Unfortunately for them, Withered Yuri got up from under the table and jumpscared him slapped the monitor out of Jeremy's hands while screaming the FNaF 2 jumpscare sound. She then picked him up by the neck and started to squeeze.

Her red pinprick eyes were piercing through the guard's soul. As he gasped for oxygen, Withered Yuri said, very coldly "Might as well 'face' the facts, you were always destined to fail." with a little extra emphasis on the word "face", alluding to the fact that she is missing her face. She then tightened her grip on the man's throat until she heard a cracking sound, indicating she crushed his neck bones.

She then dropped the corpse and walked away.

One reset-

"Argh! Next time I'll shove that light where the sun don't shine!"

Two resets-

"Time to face the consequences of your failure."

Three resets later at 3 AM...

Withered Natsuki was currently in the vent, though she was having trouble with getting her arms though as her shoulders and elbows have gotten rather stiff from being left t-posing all the time. The player had recently repelled Withered Yuri, Balloon Girl, and Mangle at once and was flashing Withered Sayori in the halls. He then checked up on the prize corner to do what you'd expect him to do. The broken down chicken girl finally got her arms free and entered the office. Once again, he was too slow and was greeted face to face by Withered Natsuki screaming. It almost looked as if her eyes were popping out of her head. With her train-static infused voice, she said "I never thought I'd make it through that vent, but now we are together."

She then electrocuted him by wrapping her wrist wires around him. After collapsing from the shock, she lunged at him, mouth open wide and bit his neck. A crunching sound was heard, meaning that even though her jaw is broken, she managed to crush someone's windpipe by biting it.

Another three resets later... Why another three? Well...

"Come closer. Let's smile together."

"Yarrgh, looks like it's lights out fer ye!"

"I may be missing my face, but even I could see you stalk."

Yeah, three more fail attempts that I don't feel like describing in detail and only included to show off more death lines, even if I reused one from the previous chapter.

It was 4 AM. The player sort have gotten the timing down for putting the mask on. When Withered Monika finally came in, he managed to repel her on the first try. Withered Monika was giggling under her breath from how ridiculus the guard looked like wearing her head. She was at the end of the hall with Mangle when Toy Yuri and Toy Natsuki past her and followed their routes to go into the party rooms. Toy Monika soon joined as well.

"So, how's the night been so far?" asked Toy Monika.

"He just blocked me, though he died twice to the other withered animatronics so far." said Withered Monika.

They froze for a bit as a light was being flashed to deter Withered Sayori.

"What was I saying..." said Withered Monika. "Oh right, the others have killed him twice each. I didn't see any of them but from the sounds, I could tell it was brutal."

"I heard a lot of bone crushing too." said Toy Monika. "Anyway, we should get back-" She was cut off by the 6 AM alarm. All animatronics returned to where they started out and the night guard left.

As for MC...

She was currently playing Mario Bros. with Shadow Yuri when the screen went black. "Death minigame?" asked MC. "Death minigame." confirmed RWQFSFASXC.

This one was of Foxy Sayori with curtains, an arrow pointing right, and the words "Go! Go! Go!" on the top.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" said RXQ.

Golden Monika moved the joystick to move the pirate Sayori to the right. On the next screen, there were children smiling and mini fireworks went off. It then went back to the curtains. MC repeated the process and was once again greeted by smiling kids and fireworks. The third time though, there was something else.

There was the same purple guy sprite that killed pixel Sayori in the last minigame.

"Hey, it's the purple guy again." said MC, moving Foxyori to him to see if anything happened.

"Ignore him. Go to the children." said RWQFSFASXC.

Foxyori then continued to the next screen. Instead of smiling kids and fireworks, all the kids were gray, like pixel Sayori was after purple guy stood next to her for too long. When Foxy Sayori approached them, Withered Sayori's jumpscare played and the arcade machine powered down.

"I'm guessing this purple guy killed a lot of kids." said MC.

"You don't know the half of it." said Shadow Yuri.

Speaking of Yuri, let's go check up on the actual one.

 ***** **insert FNaF 3 transition here***

Springtrap Yuri was in front of the exit to the room she was currently in. There was a button that opened the door. She pressed it and the door opened. Stepping outside the room, Yuri stepped on something. Looking down, it was a rusty old ax. Yuri decided to carry it with her. She felt safer with the ax. Also on the floor were a bunch of broken animatronics.

She picked up the closest part to her. It was the head of what looked like a teenage girl. The head had a large chunk taken out of it. The head had coral brown hair and a black bow holding a partially cut ponytail. Springtrap didn't know why, but the face looked very familiar to her.

"Moni- Monika?" she stuttered.

She saw the rest of the animatronic's parts near where she found the head. There were three others there too. She then picked up two more heads, one having pink hair in pigtails and one with coral pink hair, a fox ear, and an eyepatch.

"Nat- Natsuki? Sayori?" Yuri said, knowing she knew these faces and these names but couldn't remember the full picture.

She then picked up the last head, this one having long purple hair and bunny ears.

"Is this... Is this... Me?" Springtrap said, confused. "But.. But I'm me..."

She then gripped her head trying to remember. "I'm Yuri, right? No... My name is Spring Bonnie er Springtrap, is it?" Yuri said as she tried sorting her memories.

* * *

 **And there we go. This chapter was a lot longer than I thought it would be.**

 **Kudos to whoever got all the Youtuber references I included when MC was ranting about his/her identity ordeal.**

 **Also don't forget to submit any good death quotes you can think off. Who knows. Maybe I might actually use them.**

 **Thanks for reading and see you all next time.**


	15. Toy Stuffing

**Here we are again at the beginning of a new chapter.**

 **Happy 4th anniversary, Five Nights at Freddy's!**

 **Last time, Sayori and MC spent the day together, Night 3 with lots of death courtesy of the withered animatronics sans Monika and MC, and more Springtrap.**

 **Now, we have Night 4, and more stuff...**

 **Death quote suggestions are appreciated and welcomed. Anyone is okay but preferably from either the silent characters in UCN, or those not even in UCN. As you saw in the last chapter, I used Withered Bonnie and Withered Chica's UCN lines for Withered Yuri and Withered Natsuki and had to make up my own for Withered Sayori. Yes I am going to be using most of the death quotes from Ultimate Custom Night as well as ones I myself came up with. Once again, I am accepting ideas for death quotes for any character here, even ones we haven't gotten to yet. Classics, Toys, Withered, Phantoms (not sure if I'll make them talk or keep them silence yet), Nightmares, Funtimes, Mediocre Melodies, Rockstars, Posh Pizzeria, Scraps, and Springlocks are all up for suggestions. Again, no promises that I'll use everything you guys send, but I will definitely will try to squeeze some in. I'll be sure to credit whoever came up with it in the event I do use a reader suggested quote.**

 **Scott Cawthon owns FNaF, Dan Salvato owns DDLC. Bla bla bla let's start already.**

* * *

Toy Monika walked off her stage once again to be Sayori's alarm clock. She turned off the music box and opened the box. Sayori was still sleeping and cuddling her plushies. Using her microphone, she banged it on the side of the box. The loud noise startled Sayori awake.

"Monika!" whined Sayori from the rude awakening.

"Sorry. Let's go see the withers again." said Toy Monika.

However, this time Withered Monika was the one to greet them.

"Hi Monika!" waved Sayori.

"Oh hey, other me." said Toy Monika. "Where's MC?"

On cue, Golden Monika faded in, sitting on the floor. Her eyes then lit up and she got up.

"Good morning, everyone." said MC. "What are we going to do today?"

"We could do what we did yesterday." suggested Sayori. "You can join too, Monika. Both of you."

"Sure. Why not." said Withered Monika. Toy Monika shrugged in agreement.

 **Meanwhile, 30+ years later FNaF lorewise or in other words in FNaF 3...**

After her mini identity crisis, Yuri picked up her ax and walked into the women's bathroom. The mirrors were mostly intact, though there were many small cracks in them.

In the mirror, Springtrap Yuri saw that she was very torn up with holes and wires everywhere. Her hair was a dirty purple and some spots looked torn out from old age. She had two faded green rabbit ears, though the right ear had partially fallen off while the left had minor tears. Her eyes had gray scleras, her irises were purple and her pupils were extremely small (think Yuri's yandere mode eyes but with gray scleras). Her teeth were large and blocky. Yuri felt a visible hinge on her jaw. Holding her mouth open, she saw anoth mouth. This one was of a mummified corpse who was stuck smiling at their last moment before death as the mouth was in a large smile with missing teeth and endoskeleton parts inside. Her endoskeleton neck was completely exposed, as well as mummified neck flesh from the corpse inside her. She had a very old purple bowtie on. Her formally golden yellow blazer was now a rotten green had many holes, exposing both endoskeleton and mummified flesh inside. The top button on her blazer was also missing. There were large holes near her neck, heart, stomach, and on her right side (imagine Springtrap's witheredness, but mixed with Yuri's fatal stab wounds in the stomach and heart). Her arms her also had lots of holes and she had gloves on like most previous animatronics. Some of her fingertips had fallen off. Her skirt was very torn, almost looking like a miniskirt with her thighs exposed, as well as endo parts and rotten flesh. Her legs were also completely endoskeleton with some flesh attached a little below the knee.

"There's... There's a dead body inside of me?" said Yuri, surprisingly calm for finding out she has a dead person inside her.

"The one inside me..." She continued. "I remember! It was me!"

She then started to recall past events.

"I tore them apart... They came after me... I hid inside this suit and I died... However..." she started remembering out loud.

"I always come back."

 **Back to FNaF 2**

The entire day had flown by and before they knew it, it was midnight and the start of Night 4. In other words, I don't have any ideas on what Monika, MC, and Sayori could do for the day, so I just put a Springtrap intermission. Anyway, back to the story...

 _"Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it!"_

Withered Yuri got up and left the parts and services room.

" _Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Salvato Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted._ "

"Oh yeah. There's supposed to be child murderers running around and children going missing, so an investigation makes sense." thought Toy Monika.

Withered Sayori left to immediately harass the night guard. BG also left to steal his batteries.

" _Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare."_

"Again, none of that happened here. I'm guessing he only says this for lore purposes." thought Withered Monika.

Withered Natsuki left as well. Mangle came out of Kid's Cove, hanging around the music box.

" _Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!"_

Withered Monika could now move, so she got up and joined the other active animatronics in killing the night guard.

As for him, it was around 3 AM. Withered Natsuki and Withered Yuri had already appeared in the office. Toy Yuri had also just left the show stage. Mangle and BG were both in the vents and Withered Sayori was not in the halls. Taking this time to wind the music box to full, the lights started flashing. Jeremy stopped winding the box and quickly put on the mask, but was too late.

Withered Monika toke off the mask and jumpscared him.

"You thought you could fool me by wearing MY face?" she said very smuggly.

She then grabbed him by the collar and into the back room. She saw Withered Sayori and Withered Yuri in the hallway watching her, waiting for her to kill him in cold blood.

"Well?" asked Withered Yuri.

"I was going to stuff him into a suit." said Withered Monika.

"Oh. Well, we'll help you." said Withered Yuri. "Hey, Natsuki, wanna see us stuff this 'endo' in a suit?"

Withered Natsuki came out of a party room and nodded. The four withered animatronics brought the man into the back room. Withered Sayori went to go get the suit. She was originally supposed to use Goldie, but she was up and was playing with the arcade machines. So instead, she grabbed pieces of a Toy Yuri costume.

Soon only the head was missing, which Withered Monika was given the honor of placing. And the game reset once again.

The next noticeable death, on attempt 3, was from Mangle.

"It's so much more fun hanging out in here with you." said Toy Sayori after she lunged from the ceiling, biting the guard's frontal lobe off.

A few more deaths from withers later...

It was 4 AM and Toy Monika was in position to attack. A similar situation happened again with the guard spending too much time winding the music box to full, that he completely didn't notice the flashing lights. As soon as he put down the tablet, Toy Monika screamed in his face.

"You're not fooling anyone with that disguise." she said tauntingly.

Like her withered counterpart, she dragged the guard to the back room to be stuffed. She noticed the toy animatronics sans Puppet Sayori were following her.

"I'm guessing you're going to help me with stuff him right." asked Toy Monika. They all nodded.

The stuffing more or less the same as the other one except the suit was a Toy Monika suit.

The next attempt was actually successful.

All the while MC playing the single player mode in Street Fighter. Right as she beat the last challenger, the game turned black and returned to another 8-bit mimigame.

This one had her playing as Withered Monika. She was in the parts and services room with the others. The text "Follow me." was on screen in the corner. The letters S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M were being recited and repeated by a monotone robot voice.

"Save them? Save us? Save the children?" questioned MC.

Progressing to the next screen had Puppet Sayori on screen before going off screen.

"So I'm supposed to follow Sayori?" said Withered Golden Monika.

So she did. On one of the screens was a flashing yellow sprite.

"Is that supposed to be me?" said MC, noticing the sort of resemblance to herself and the 8-bit sprite. She walked up to it and nothing happened. Moving on to the next screen however...

The same purple guy sprite from the other two minigames was there and approached Withered Monika in the game. When he touched her the screen went to static with the words "You can't." In the corner. The arcade machine then turned off.

"Okay then..." was all MC had to say in response to that.

* * *

 **And there's Night 4.**

 **Sorry no updates as of late. I had writer's block but I really wanted to get this out soon since my family is going on vacation again. I'll probably be back in a week.**

 **Feel free to leave feedback or suggestions if you'd like. They're always appreciated.**

 **Once again happy 4th anniversary to Five Nights at Freddy's! Special thanks and appreciation to Scott Cawthon for creating this great video game series with it's large cast of characters and mysterious lore that made all of us love this franchise. To think the original FNaF came out 4 years ago. And DDLC is going to have it's one year anniversary next month.**


	16. No Strings on Me

**I'm back from vacation, so it's time to update this again.**

 **Actually, I've been home for a few days. I've just been having some writer's block lately.**

 **Last chapter had more death, more Yuri, and that's about it... I kind of rushed to get that done since I was going on vacation.**

 **Before we begin, I'd like to answer some questions:**

 **A guest reviewer asked if the security guard would became sentient. I could just say yes or no, but I really haven't thought about the possibility. Who knows, maybe I might do something like that. Or not.**

 **Another anonymous guest asked for my DeviantArt page name. It's SuperMario643DS. I would link it here, but the link gets cut off when I try to copy and paste it in. As I mentioned before, this story was based on a bunch of drawings I made of the Doki girls as FNaF animatronics. I drew them while bored in class and they aren't the best. In fact, the part where MC drew something in a previous chapter is like how I feel about my drawings. People that I've shown them to said they think they're really good, but I know I could be a lot better. For the most part, they do portray how the characters in this story look like, I do have some design changes for when they appear in this story. Feel free to check them out and maybe even favorite and/or comment on them. I'll maybe draw more with updated designs as well as scenes from this story.**

 **On a side note, googling Five Nights at the Literature Club will result in both chapters of this story and the drawings this story is based on on my DeviantArt.**

 **I do not claim ownership of any mentioned intellectual properties.**

* * *

Withered Monika was back in the parts and services room along with the rest of the withered animatronics.

"Hey, MC. How was the last death minigame?" asked Withered Monika.

"Purple Guy strikes again. It had you and he deactivated you when Sayori was trying to show you something. I think you were trying to save someone but Purple Guy stopped you." replied MC.

RWQFSFASXC suddenly teleported into the room.

"Good morning, everyone!" said Shadow Yuri.

"Where were you yesterday?" asked Golden Monika.

"I was looking into what happened to Shadow Freddy. He's nowhere here, but if I had to guess, he's in another game here." said RXQ.

"Oh. Sorry we took your friend away." apologized MC.

"Again, it's fine. You're a lot like him anyway. It's like he never left." said RWQFSFASC.

The door suddenly opened and to no one's surprise, Toy Monika and Sayori were there to greet them.

"Hello everyone!" greeted Sayori gleefully.

"Good morming, other me, MC, Shadow Yuri." said Toy Monika.

"Hi Sayori. Hi other me." said Withered Monika. She then turned her head to see something behind the two. "Why are the other toy animatronics behind you?"

Toy Monika and Sayori turned around and saw Toy Yuri and Toy Natsuki behind them. Toy Sayori was also hanging from the ceiling, her radio static turned off.

"That's strange." said Shadow Yuri. "That never happened before."

The other toys walked into the room and held out a hand to their withered counterpart. The withered animatronics got up and they all walked out of the room into different directions.

"You don't think we had an indirect influence to that?" asked Withered Monika.

"I'm certain you guys indirectly caused that." said RWQFSFASXC. " And I thank you! This place needed to be more lively. It was just me and Shadow Freddy doing stuff before you guys shown up."

"Perhaps we should go see what they're all doing?" suggested Toy Monika.

"Eh, sure. None of us have anything better to do so why not?" said MC.

"Wait, before we go, I wanna check something." said Sayori. She then got up to Withered Monika very closely. She had to bend down a little because of her new height.

"What are you..." Withered Monika didn't get to finish her sentence as Sayori poked her nose. A light honking sound was heard.

"So you do have it! My plushie of you has a squeaky nose so I was wondering if the real you has it too!" said Sayori.

Withered Golden Monika then got up in Toy Monika's face.

"Do you have it too?" asked MC as she poked Toy Monika's nose. Like her withered counterpart, her nose honked. "Do I have it?"

Golden Monika then poked her own nose. Unlike the others, it made no sound.

Sayori was still poking Withered Monika's nose until she pushed her back. RWQFSFASXC was giggling during the whole ordeal.

"Can we go now?" asked Withered Monika.

The three bear girl animatronics, the animatronic marionette, and the pitch black rabbit girl shadow then exited the room to find where the others had gone off too.

The first pair they encountered where the two Yuris. They were in the same room with the Paper Pals. The two were sitting on the floor. The purple, broken, faceless Yuri was tutoring the light blue cutesy Yuri on playing guitar. Despite neither of the two verbally speaking even though Withered Yuri has spoken before and the fact she was missing an arm, she was doing a pretty good job at mentoring her Toy counterpart. The song the Yuris were playing was a guitar version of "My Confession". The two bunny girls did notice the five animatronics spying on them though the doorway since they waved back before gong back to what they were doing.

The next animatronics they found were the Natsukis in a different party room. Even Balloon Girl and JJ were with them. Toy Natsuki and Withered Natsuki were reading a manga. Toy Natsuki was holding the manga as her Withered counterpart lacked hands to do so herself. The balloon twins were playing hide and seek. BG was counting while JJ was unsurprisingly hiding under a table.

"Where'd they get a manga?" asked Sayori. The Monikas and Shadow Yuri just shrugged. The Natsukis noticed them, but ignored them and went back to they're manga.

Lastly were the other Sayoris. Withered Sayori and Mangle were in play area. It was easy to find them due to all the noise they were making. They were playing with the karaoke machine. You can probably guess what song they were singing since they are supposed to be children's entertainment pirate robots.

"Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free! You are a pirate!" they sang. Our ragtag crew of protagonists decided to leave them be.

"So what do we do now?" asked MC.

"Maybe we could all just fool around for the day like everyone else." suggested Withered Monika.

Everyone agreed and did just that.

Soon enough, midnight was close and all the animatronics returned to where they belong. The player as Jeremy Fitzgerald returned for Night 5.

" _Hello? Hey, good job, night five! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, okay?"_

The Withered animatronics all left the parts and services room. Withered Monika waved goodbye to MC for the night before leaving her to her devices.

" _Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available."_

Toy Sayori left Kid's Cove and Balloon Girl left the play area. The Toy animatronics onstage also left one by one.

" _Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!"_

Golden Monika paused for a moment.

"Fredbear's Family Diner? Why does that sound so familiar to me?" she thought.

Considering the difficulty of this night, the player experienced a lot of death and jumpscares. Try to guess which line belongs to who.

"You blinked."

"Might as well 'face' the facts. You were always destined to fail."

"Stop flashing that light at me! It hurts me eyes."

"Let me show you how to break your face and look like me."

"Is that supposed to be me?"

"Hiding behind a mask won't save you."

"Yarr, ye be not the brightest, now are ye?"

"I never thought I'd make it through that vent, but now we are together."

"Argh! Next time I'll shove that light where the sun don't shine!"

"Don't be afraid. Soon you will look just like me: beautiful!"

"You thought you could fool me by wearing my face?"

Toy Yuri then got her kill. "Out with the old..." she said after jumpscaring the guard. "In with the new." she continued before she grabbed her guitar and smashed it over the guard's head. As he laid on the floor bleeding, Toy Yuri continued bludgeoning him with her guitar.

The very next attempt ended with Toy Natsuki's first kill. After jumpscaring the player, she seductively said "Let's go somewhere more private." Her eyes then turned dark and her neck bent a little. Her voice dropped an octave as chillingly said "So I can eat you." She then punched Jeremy, knocking him out. She then grabbed him by the legs and dragged him to the women's bathroom, walking past Withered Sayori, Toy Monika, and Mangle. In the bathroom, she continued punching him and even taking a few bites out of him until he was just a bloody mess.

Back to the death quote guessing game...

"Come closer, let's smile together!"

"Now I get to play Take Apart and Put Back Together! You won't feel a thing."

"Is that suppose to be me?"

"Hey, you're not Monika!"

"Yarrgh, looks like it's lights out fer ye!"

"Time to 'face' the consequences of your failure."

You won't get tired of my voice, **will you** **?** "

This next run had Withered Monika, Withered Natsuki, Withered Yuri, and Toy Monika all entering the office one after another. The night guard had almost no time to wind the music box in between each attack. After Toy Monika was repelled, the music box stopped.

Sayori's box opened up and she floated out of her box, her eyes empty. She then started floating toward the security office. A creepy distorted music box version of Sayo-nara played as she eerily floated, spooking all the animatronics she'd crossed paths with. The song seemed to slowly speed up the closer she got. Once she was right office the office, still shrouded in darkness, the music was twice as fast as when it started. Once it stopped, she lunged at him, making the distinct FNaF2 jumpscare sound as she did so.

"Seeing you powerless is like music to me." she said, but it was not in her voice. It sounded more like a little girl's voice. She then grabbed him by the throat and carried him to the prize corner. She tied some strings around his neck, making a noose. These strings were connected to the pulley system that was supposed to help her out of her box. It automatically activated when the music box ran out, but it could also be manually pulled.

"Sayonara." said Sayori before she pulled the rope connected to the pulley, raising the guard high in the air. He was trying to rip off the string so he could breath, but only to cut his hands, leaving them quite bloody. Keep in mind these strings were meant to lift a 7 feet tall puppet animatronic that despite being quite skinny, weighted around 200 pounds. She left him there to hang and die, moving the prize corner table on top of of the rope holding up the pulley before going back in her box.

Believe it or not, the player finally won the next attempt and left the premises, unlocking Night 6.

As for MC...

She was about to play an arcade machine named Polybius. After inserting the tokens, the screen went to static. The images displayed another death minigame. This one had Puppet Sayori in the middle with four gray children sitting on the floor, presumably dead. The text "Give gifts." was on the top of the screen with a score. Moving the control stick seemed to move Sayori in the game.

MC controlled Sayori to each of the four dead bodies, leaving a gift box near each of them. The boxes then disappeared and the "Give gifts." text changed to "Give life." Moving Sayori to the kid in the upper right hand corner made a Monika head appear on it. Sayori then went left and a Natsuki head appeared on the kid in the upper left hand corner. Going down made a Yuri head appear on the kid in the lower left hand corner. Then Sayori went right to put a Sayori head on the remaining child.

Just as this happened, the score glitched out saying 1987. It had only went up by 100 before. Golden Monika was then greeted by her own disembodied head flying out of the middle of the screen. The screen went static and the arcade machine turned off.

"So that explains why the animatronics are possessed in the lore of this universe." said MC. "My jumpscare seems pretty simple. Better than a still image as a jumpscare though.

* * *

 **Finally done with this chapter!**

 **Anyone think I should change the rating to M due to the hanging scene and more possible gory and violent death in future chapters (especially FNaF 4 and Ultimate Custom Night when I get to those)?**

 **Anyway, death line requests are still open, so leave any if you'd like. The only rules I would say would be no profanity and they have to be relevant and in character to the character you're writing it for.**

 **Once again thank you to those who favorited and followed this story during the short hiatus and to those who left reviews.**

 **See you all next chapter which may or may not be the last chapter of the FNaF 2 arc. I'm not sure if I'll make Night 6 and Custom Night the same chapter or separate. We also need to check up on Springtrap Yuri again. It's almost her time in the spotlight.**


	17. Yellow Suit

**Well, here we are at Night 6.**

 **Yeah, I decided that Night 6 and Custom Night would be separate chapters. Though not sure if I'll just cover 10/20 Mode, or all the presets. Which would you guys prefer?**

 **Anyway, we are finally at Night 6, so MC can finally join the hunt for the night guard.**

 **Death quote suggestions are always open but I should have mentioned that I may use some lines for a character different than the one you written it for if I think it would fit them better. You will still get credit in the event I actually use a suggestion in the footnotes I always write. I also seem to get quotes for the same few characters. I'm not saying I don't want them but some diversity in characters would be nice. I've mostly gotten quotes for Springtrap/Scraptrap and Mangle. That's fine, but I'd like to see some for more characters.**

 **Also, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update this now. Sure, I tend to wait a couple of days in case someone leaves a review, but now is close to when my freshman year of college starts. Hopefully I'll still have some time to write chapters of this.**

 **Scott Cawthon owns Five Nights at Freddy's. Dan Salvato owns Doki Doki Literature Club.**

* * *

Withered Monika and the other withered animatronics walked into their room.

Withered Sayori, Withered Natsuki, and Withered Yuri all sat down in their respective places.

"That was an eventful night. Anyway MC, how was your night?" she asked.

No response.

"MC?" she said, excepting to see Withered Golden Monika playing with one of the arcade machines or sitting on the floor lifeless.

She looked all over the room, looking for her crush turned yellow clone. She then gently opened the door. She was speechless to what she saw. Outside the room with Golden Monika's disembodied floating head but it was also giant. Her eye sockets were pitch black, mouth agape. Her golden blonde ponytail draped against the floor. She then suddenly vanished and reappeared with her body attached and head at normal size.

"What was that?" asked Withered Monika, flabbergasted at what she just saw.

"Just a new thing I found out that I could do. I finally get to join you guys on your nighty escapades tonight." was MC's response.

She then honked Withered Monika's nose.

"What was that for?" said Withered Monika, slightly irritated.

"Does it annoy you?" asked MC.

"Slightly." was her response.

"Then that's why." replied MC.

"Anyway, are we going to see toy me and Sayori?" said Withered Monika, changing the subject.

"Sure." said MC.

Suddenly the other withered animatronics got up and followed them. They noticed due to the metallic clangs their footsteps made, but decided to just go with it as something like this happened the prior day.

In the play area, the withers spotted Toy Yuri strumming her guitar with BG and JJ watching, Toy Sayori was hanging from the ceiling holding Toy Natsuki's cupcake out of reach with the plastic cupcake's owner jumping up trying to reach it while simultaneously cursing her short stature, Toy Monika and Puppet Sayori were conversing like they always did every morning, and RWQFSFASXC was playing with the arcade machines.

Withered Yuri walked over to the stage were her successor was practicing. Even though she lacked a face, she was beaming with pride from seeing her toy counterpart improving. Withered Sayori and Withered Natsuki walked up to Mangle and Toy Natsuki.

"Give the lassie her toy back." she said sternly.

"Fine." said Toy Sayori as she dropped the plastic cupcake.

Toy Natsuki picked up her cupcake, dusting it off.

"You really love that thing." said Withered Natsuki.

"Of course. You did give it to me after all." said Toy Natsuki.

The literature club president and visual novel protagonist walked over to the prize corner.

"Good morning, MC, other me." said Toy Monika.

"Hi, MC! Hi, broken Monika." said Sayori. "Now that you're both here, I have a question. If you can move all our files into here, why can't you just move us all out?"

"That's actually a very good question. Well Monika, care to explain?" said Golden Monika.

"First off, we still don't know where Yuri and Natsuki ended up. And apparently I need them to be in the same game as me to move or edit their files." said Withered Monika.

"Second off, there seems to be some sort of barrier that prevents me from even editing anything as long as the game hasn't been beaten yet." said Toy Monika. "If I could just freely move all our files, I could just got to wherever Natsuki and Yuri are and just go back to our game."

"Oh yeah, if you could do that you would have done it already." concluded MC.

"So we just have to wait for the player to complete this game?" asked Sayori.

"Yes." answered Toy Monika. "Also I have a question for you: what was up with you late night?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sayori.

"You tried a noose around the night guard's neck and left him hanging as your way of killing him." said Withered Monika.

"Really? I did? I don't remember killing the night guard? Was I scary?" said Sayori, blissfully unaware of what transpired last night.

 **Meanwhile in FNaF 3...**

Springtrap had left the bathroom and was now in the kitchen. She was opening all the drawers and cabinets, as if she was looking for something. She then found the cutlery drawer. She stood there mesmerized by the collection of knives inside the drawer as she stared at them with nostalgia.

They were in pristine condition, though covered in dust. None of the blades were rusted and all looked as sharp as they were when first made. Yuri picked up the largest one and ran her finger across the blade.

A wave of nostalgia overcame her. Although she was a robot zombie, she still had a sense of touch. Springtrap had the inexplicable urge to run the knife against her arms. So she did.

Suddenly, she was on the floor, inhaling and exhaling heavily before holding her breath as she slashed at her arms. Her mind was flooded by a very familiar feeling of pain and an even more familiar and overwhelming feeling of euphoria. She then did the same thing with the ax and stabbed herself in the torso multiple times. She evenually collapsed from the pain and pleasure of it all.

 **Back to FNaF 2 at midnight...**

" _Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there, uh didn't you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while."_

The Withered animatronics all got up and left the parts and services room.

" _Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, someone used it...now none of them are acting right. Listen j-just finish your shift. It's safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night."_

All the Toy animatronics left their starting locations.

" _Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You'll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don't hurt anyone okay, uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I'll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, good night and good luck."_

Golden Monika then got up, her pinpick pupils lighting up.

"It's showtime." she said as she nefariously giggled and teleported away.

The first death of the night was rather quick as Withered Golden Monika spawned in the office. The player was surprised and confused at the sudden appearance of the new animatronic and got jumpscared as Golden Monika's head flew off her body and rushed the player with her mouth wide open. Unlike all the characters, she decided to keep quiet rather than making a snarky remark.

The next attempt went rather quickly as well. The player figured out that they could get rid of MC with the Monika mask. However, she had another trick up her sleeve. Soon enough, she appeared as a giant floating head at the end of the hall. The player flashed their light multiple times instictually, because of Withered Sayori. Once again, the player was killed by a ghostly floating head.

The next few attempts ended with death by giant floating head as the player was still getting used to Golden Monika.

This streak was ended by the tag team of Withered Sayori and Balloon Girl.

"Time fer ye to walk the plank! Don't be keepin' the sharks waitin'!" said Withered Sayori after she bit the night guard's face off.

Death montage time!

"Hiding behind a mask won't save you." said Withered Monika as removed the Monika head the guard was wearing as he was late on the timing. She then cracked her knuckles and sinisterly chucked.

"Let me take you to the back room." seductively said Toy Yuri as she grabbed Jeremy's collar. Her eyes went black and she ominously said " Where no one can hear you scream." She proceeded to drag him there to brutally execute him.

"I never thought I'd make it through that vent, but now we are together." said Withered Natsuki to the bloody pile of guts that used to be the night guard whom she stomped to death.

Shadow Yuri decided to make a very rare appearance and crashed the game as the player had no idea on what to do.

"You'll be hanging out with me now!" said Mangle as she strangled the guard while hanging on the ceiling while her second head was taking chunks out of his side.

"Might as well 'face' the facts. You were always destined to fail." said Withered Yuri as she was choking the guard.

"Yarr, ye be not the brightest, now are ye?" said Withered Sayori as she wiped blood off her face.

MC got another two kills in a row.

"Hey! You're not Monika!" said Toy Yuri as the night guard toke of the mask prematurely. Toy Yuri proceeded to decapitate him using her guitar.

"Is that supposed to be me?" said Toy Monika sarcasticly before she bludgeoned the night guard to death with her microphone.

"Don't be afraid. Soon you will look just like me: beautiful!" said Toy Sayori as she held Jeremy's severed leg and detached arm.

"Time to 'face' the consequences of your failure." said Withered Yuri. She then punched the guard in the chest. He was coughing up blood and definitely had some broken ribs. All he could do was to stare into Withered Yuri's piercing red eyes as she walked closer to finish the job.

"Let's party!" said Toy Natsuki relatively innocently before switching tones. "Celebrating your death." She then rammed her cupcake into his forehead until it got lodged in his skull.

"I may be broken. But I'm still the star around here." said Withered Monika to the severed head of the night guard.

"Stop flashing that light at me! It hurts me eyes!" said Withered Sayori angrily as she gouged the man's eyes out with her hook before slashing his neck with it. Balloon Girl and JJ were laughing at his death.

"There are no strings on me." said Sayori as she poked the hanging corpse of the night guard.

Golden Monika got 3 more cheeky kills.

"Let me show you how to break your face and look like me!" said Withered Natsuki as she kicked the guard and stomped on his head until she crushed it.

"Argh! Next time, I'll shove that light where the sun don't shine!" threatened Withered Sayori after biting the Jeremy's frontal lobe off.

"Yargh, looks like it's lights out fer ye!" taunted Withered Sayori. Coincidentally enough, she did follow through on her promise and shoved the flashlight up the night guard's rectum before decapitating him.

"Sayonara." said Sayori as she was face to face with the night guard once again hanging from her puppet strings.

MC got one last kill in before the player finally won after spending what was for them two hours trying to beat Night 6.

In the game, Jeremy walked out, blissfully unaware of all the times he died and all the animatronics went back to where they belong.

* * *

 **One chapter left and then it's time for FNaF 3!**

 **This is also the first chapter I used reader submitted quotes.**

 **Withered Sayori's "Time fer ye to walk the plank! Don't be keepin' the sharks waitin'" was from Jyoster. It was originally for Nightmare Sayori, but I thought it fit Withered Sayori better.**

 **Mangle's "You'll be hanging out with me now!" was from a guest called Suggestion quote. They suggested it under "Sayori" but I'm not sure if you mean Puppet Sayori or Mangle Sayori or something. Mangle is a Sayori so I guess it's fine.**

 **Thank you to those wrote quotes. Keep them coming and you mean see yours in a future chapter.**

 **So next chapter is going to be Custom Night. Again not entirely sure yet if it will just be Golden Freddy/Monika mode or if I'll cover all the presets. Either way, see you guys then.**


	18. Golden Monika Mode

**Here's our last chapter of the FNaF2 arc.**

 **This time is Custom Night. At first, I was just going to cover 10/20 mode, but I decided to at least mention the other presets, but Golden Monika mode is the main focus here.**

 **Now someone wrote lines for MC. I kept MC silent on kill on purpose. He decided it would be scarier and more in character if she just said nothing, being a mysterious, ghostly, seemingly empty suit. And the the protagonist of DDLC of all people would know the consequences of deviating from the script. You could still suggest quotes for Golden Monika though. Just because I'm not going to use them here won't mean I won't when I get to FNaF World and Ultimate Custom Night. I did write death quotes for Golden Monika myself, but I'm not using them just yet.**

 **Also isn't MC snarky enough to Monika? By the way, how do you like how MC is portrayed in this story? I kind of wanted them to be on good terms with Monika, but will also keep her in line and makes sure she won't forget all the stuff she did in the past. He hasn't entirely forgiven Monika, but she's willing to give her a second chance. She also grown to be rather laid back and aloof, not only because that's how he's written in DDLC, but has also gotten used to Monika's antics. In the end, they really do care about Monika as much as the other girls. There's even a little bit of me sprinkled into MC's character, which I've started to notice as I reread past chapters.**

 **Someone also suggested lines from Five Nights at ****boy's for Classic Monika. I'm probably not going to use them, but they gave me a good laugh. You made my day. By the way, I don't consider dong as profanity. Also the no cussing thing is only for the death lines. I may or may not drop some vulgar language in later chapters. There's swearing in vanilla DDLC, and I will use such words if it's appropriate for the situation the characters are in.**

 **I'm also started college, so updates might take me a little longer. I will try to have a chapter up every week or so. No promises though.**

 **DDLC belongs to Team Salvato. FNaF belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

"That went well." said MC.

"I suppose." said Withered Monika. "How long do you think it will take them to beat the Custom Night on the hardest setting?"

"I don't know. They failed more than 300 times trying to beat 4/20 mode in the last game." said Withered Golden Monika.

"You got to jumpscare the guard a few times last night. How come you never said anything afterward? I don't believe you couldn't come up with anything." said Withered Monika.

"I just thought it would be more in character for me to stay silent. I'm suppose to be a supernatural, ghostly, haunted, empty suit." said MC.

The other withered animatronics all got up and walked out the door. Withered Yuri was nice enough to hold the door open, waiting for Withered Monika and Withered Golden Monika to join them. The two got up and took her offer.

The toys had also just got up. Toy Monika was at the prize corner about to wake Sayori up. Toy Yuri and Toy Natsuki were stetching. Mangle came crawling into the room on her three legs. The balloon twins were still asleep.

"Good morning." said MC to Toy Monika.

"Oh, good morning to you too." replied Toy Monika. "Care to wake up Sayori for me?"

MC opened the box and found Sayori soundly asleep She turned off the music box and poked Sayori a few times. She didn't stir. MC then lightly shook her. Again, nothing happened.

"It's one of those days now is it..." grumbled Withered Golden Monika.

She then tapped her microphone before screaming loudly into it. The sheer volume was enough to make everyone else cover their ears. After the scream was over, Sayori finally got up and stretched.

"Good morning world and all who inhabit it!" she gleefully said, completely unfazed from the loud screech that woke her up.

"This is our last time here before we go into the next game to search for Yuri and Natsuki." said Toy Monika.

"And it's the Custom Night, so it will take a while before the player actually beats it on the highest difficulty." said MC.

"What's Custom Night?" asked Sayori.

"Custom Night is the 7th night and is a mode where the player can manually set our AI, making us inactive, docile, or super aggressive." answered Withered Monika.

"Why would the player want to make us more aggressive?" asked Sayori.

"There's a reward for doing so and this player is a completionist." answered MC.

"If they're a completionist, wouldn't they do the other presets too?" said a voice from behind them.

The four turned around and saw RXQ behind them.

"What do you mean by others?" inquired Withered Monika.

"Aside from 10/20 mode aka Golden Freddy/Monika mode, there's also Double Trouble, Foxy Foxyori, Cupcake Challenge, Night of Misfits, 20/20/20/20, Doki Doki Forever, New and Shiny, Monika's Circus, and Think Pink." said Shadow Yuri.

For those who don't get the name changes, Doki Doki Forever is this fic/AU's of Fazbear Fever and Think Pink is Ladies Night. I can't really call it Ladies Night when everyone is now a lady. I guess that makes every night Ladies Night. Think Pink was just the first thing that coming to me when trying to find an encompassing theme for Toy Natsuki, Withered Natsuki, and Mangle since all three incorporate pink in their designs. Yes Balloon Girl also has pink hair since BB became a Natsuki, but she won't be in that preset.

"So we're stuck here for another 10 days?" said Toy Monika.

"Yup." said RWQFSFASXC.

The Monikas and MC groaned. Sayori didn't seem to mind though. Who could blame her. She gets a nice long sleep and when the music box runs out, her body goes into autopilot and kills the guard without her being conscious.

 **Springtrap/Yuri interlude transition...**

Yuri had recovered from her recent high and was basking in the afterglow of her cutting session. She then decided to take some of the knives with her. She remembered she always carried knives with her before. Yuri then realized she had no pockets. So she did the next best thing. She stuck the knives into the numerous holes on her body, releasing a scream of pleasure as the tempered metal pierced her remaining flesh. After fully equipping herself, she walked of the kitchen.

She went into the backstage area. Inside were more intact parts of the animatronics she'd seen previously. There was even an intact endoskeleton. Springtrap was about to exit the room until she felt the eerie feeling that she was being watched. She quickly turned around, only to see the endoskeleton in the same position it was left in. Though Yuri would have sworn she saw a yellow Monika for a split second in the endoskeleton's place. She left the room anyway. Her suspicions were confirmed true though, since as she left, the yellow Monika appeared again, flickering between yellow and purple before disappearing again.

Yuri toke a quick glance at Pirate's Cove for a short moment. After that moment was up, she continued down the west hall. There were strange things on the walls.

First up was a paper saying "BG double click". Next to that were some rectangles. This was followed by a picture of four gray cupcakes. After that was the number 395248 spray painted on the wall. The eerie feeling of being spied on returned. Yuri once again quickly turned, this time brandishing one of the knives she got. Nothing was there. Springtrap just shrugged and continued on her way.

Shadow Yuri then materialized after Yuri entered the office.

"I wonder if that's the Yuri they were looking for." she said to herself before going back to FNaF 2.

 **Back to FNaF2**

It was close to midnight and the night guard came in for the Custom Night. This was not Jeremy though. His name tag read Fritz Smith. He didn't look all that different that Jeremy did. Both were faceless entities that exist as avatars for the player to interact with the game world.

 **20/20/20/20**

This preset mode only has the withered animatronics sans Golden Monika. And they're all set to 20.

"I may be missing my face, but even I could see you stalk." said Withered Yuri after removing Fritz's mask. She then choked him to death.

"Time fer ye to walk the plank! Don't be keepin' the sharks waitin'!" said Withered Sayori, holding the night guard's collar with her hook.

"Come closer. Let's smile together." said Withered Natsuki with her wrist wires wrapped around Fritz's neck.

"Stop flashing that light at me! It hurts me eyes!" said Withered Sayori to Fritz's severed head.

"Take off that mask. I want to get a good look at your face." said Withered Monika reaching out to remove the mask.

"Might as well 'face' the facts. You were always destined to fail." said Withered Yuri after punching a hole into the night guard's chest and ripping out his heart.

There wasn't as much death in this preset as the player is somewhat accustomed to everyone and everyone isn't active yet. They received a third star on the title screen for their trouble.

 **New and Shiny**

This preset only has the toy animatronics. They're also only on 10 instead of 20. So not as much but still some death.

"It's so much more fun hanging out in here with you." said Mangle as she hung from the ceiling next to the night guard's hanging body.

"You thought you could hide from us?" said Toy Yuri tauntingly before smashing her guitar on the night guard. Balloon Girl was also in the office and was laughing during the whole thing.

"Is that mask really the best you've got?" said Toy Monika before she punched the guard in the face.

The prize for beating this preset was a toy set containing figures of Toy Yuri, Toy Natsuki, Toy Sayori before she got mangled, and Toy Monika. Fritz placed his newly earned trophies on his desk.

 **Double Trouble**

This preset has Withered Yuri and Toy Yuri at max difficulty. Withered Sayori was also there on 5 difficulty for whatever reason.

The player managed to win without dying once and received a Yuri plushie for his desk.

 **Night of Misfits**

This preset has Balloon Girl and Toy Sayori at 20 and MC at 10.

The only deaths on this preset were from Golden Monika, who decided to remain silent on kill.

Evenually, the player won and got figures of BG and JJ for their desk.

 **Foxy Foxyori**

This preset has only Withered Sayori and Mangle on 20.

Once again, no deaths with not that many enemies to worry about. Fritz placed his newly earned Sayori plushie on his desk.

 **Think Pink**

Formally Ladies Night, this preset has Withered Natsuki, Toy Natsuki, and Mangle, all on their hardest difficulty.

The only death was from Withered Sayori who was somehow active despite being on 0 difficulty.

"Yarrgh, looks like it's lights out fer ye!" she said as she was picking chunks of flesh out of her teeth.

Next run ended with victory and a Natsuki plushie going on the desk.

 **Monika's Circus**

Toy Monika and Withered Monika at on 20 in this preset. Withered Sayori, Withered Golden Monika, and BG also also here on 10 difficulty.

This night was a little more hectic as it had more characters.

"You thought you could fool me by wearing MY face?" said Withered Monika before knocking Mr. Smith out with her microphone.

"Yarr, ye be not the brightest, now are ye?" said Withered Sayori. She then hi-fived Balloon Girl and thanked her for her help.

MC got two more kills.

After beating this mode, the player was awarded a Monika plushie to put with the others.

 **Cupcake Challenge**

This preset has everyone on 5 difficulty.

The only death during this preset was from Sayori as the player was too busy with everyone else that they forgot about the music box.

"The others are under my protection." she said before she placed the head of a Toy Natsuki costume on Fritz's head, killing him.

Afterward, the player got a plastic cupcake like Toy Natsuki's to place on their desk.

 **Doki Doki Forever**

Formally Fazbear Fever, this preset has everyone's difficulty set to 10.

Due to everyone being more active, there's a little more death in this one.

"You won't get tired of dying will you?" said Toy Natsuki after beating up the night guard.

"You're not fooling anyone with that disguise." said Toy Monika before ripping apart the night guard with the bare hands, pun intended.

"Time to 'face' the consequences of your failure." said Withered Yuri before she preformed Sub-Zero's head rip fatality on the guard. Golden Monika was also present in the room and being the huge geek she is, had to say "Yuri wins. Flawless victory. Fatality."

Withered Goldie was the next one to kill Fritz. This time with her head flying on to the night guard's head and him getting killed by all the animatronic devices inside.

The last death during this preset was from Sayori, opting to once again hang the night guard.

"I don't hate you, but you need to stay out of my way." she said to him.

In the end, the player won and got a replica of Toy Monika's microphone and a figure of Puppet Sayori, completing their toy animatronic figure set.

 **Golden Monika**

This preset has everyone set to 20 and is the hardest possible setting in the game. So there's a lot of death. It basically went like this:

*cue the Tchaikovsky Overture 1812 finale music*

As soon as the clock struck 12:01, everyone left instantly. The player was greeted by Toy Monika, Toy Natsuki, Mangle, Withered Monika, Withered Yuri, and Withered Sayori all staring down at them in the hallway.

Withered Sayori lunging at the guard right before he put up his flashlight.

Puppet Sayori jumping out of the darkness as the player forgot about the music box.

Withered Yuri having Fritz in a choke hold as Withered Natsuki crawled out of her vent.

Withered Golden Monika's giant floating head came flying down the hallway to eat the night guard whole.

Withered Monika staring though the guard's soul as her eyes turned black with white pinpricks.

Balloon Girl laughing at the night guard's constant failures.

The player almost punching a hole into their computer in sheer rage.

Mangle coming down from the ceiling to bite Fritz's frontal lobe off.

Toy Yuri spearing the night guard in the chest with her guitar.

Toy Monika cracking her knuckles after removing the Monika mask.

Toy Natsuki shoving her cupcake and hand down Fritz's throat to suffocate him.

MC's head flying off her body with her mouth wide open.

Withered Monika dragging the night guard to be stuffed.

White pinprick eyes staring back at Fritz after BG disabled all the lights.

RWQFSFASXC appearing again and crashed the game again as the player stopped to screen-save the very rare occurrence.

Toy Sayori jumping off the ceiling and landing on the night guard.

Withered Golden Monika's head consuming the night guard's head.

The lights flickering with Withered Monika in the office.

Withered Yuri in the vent with her eyes glowing red.

Withered Natsuki getting her arms unstuck and crawling out of the vent.

Withered Sayori standing menacingly at the end of the hall.

Sayori rising from the music box, which just stopped.

Toy Monika and Toy Yuri attacking the guard at the same time.

The Balloon twins rolling on the floor laughing at the player's misfortune and frustration as Toy Natsuki bites into the night guard's neck.

The clock was at 5:59 when the player's flashlight dies. Fritz turned to see Balloon Girl standing there with the smuggest expression she could muster while holding the batteries. On cue, Withered Sayori leaped from the darkness, giving the player another game over.

*stop the music*

I know that video was for Night 6, but it fits perfectly for 10/20 mode too. After 3 hours of this, the player finally won and got a Golden Monika plushie to prove it.

In the aftermath, the Monikas, MC, Sayori, and RXQ all gathered together.

"So are we going now?" asked Sayori.

"I just need to finish this last line of code." said Toy Monika.

"I guess this is goodbye." said MC.

"It may not be. I'm positive we'll see each other again." said Shadow Yuri. "And the next time we meet, I'll be glad to join your party."

"Alright! We should be in the next game in 3.. 2..." said Withered Monika. They all blacked out before she could say one. The animatronics all collapsed as Monika moved the files from FNaF2 to FNaF3.

Toy Monika, Withered Monika, and the Puppet all got up and went back to their respective locations. Golden Monika stayed dead and lifeless on the floor.

"I wonder what will become of them now." said RWQFSFASXC.

* * *

 **We finally reached the end of the FNaF2 arc. Next chapter is going to be the start of FNaF3.**

 **If I reuse a reader submitted death quote, I won't give them the shoutout every time I do so, but only when it's first used. Suggestions are still open though. Thank you to those who did.**

 **Once again, I started college, so updates may take a little longer.**

 **See you all next time in Fazbear's Fright/Doki Doki Fright Club. Yuri's waiting.**


	19. Horror Attraction

**Here we are at the start of FNaF3.**

 **As you all may know, nothing happens on Night 1, so I'm going to include Night 1 and our protagonists recuperating themselves in a new game.**

 **To avoid any future confusion, Monika is now Phantom Freddy, Sayori is now Phantom Puppet, and MC is now Shadow Freddy. Yuri will also be joining as Springtrap.**

 **As for Phantom Foxy, Phantom Mangle, Phantom Chica, and Phantom BB, like the last two arcs, the Foxies become Sayoris and Chica and BB become Natsuki.**

 **Since there's only one Monika again, I will refer to Phantom Monika as just Monika. Same with Phantom Marionette Sayori as just Sayori. MC will be referred to as both MC and Shadow Monika. Yuri will be referred to as both Yuri and Springtrap.**

 **Phantom Foxy is Phantom Sayori. Phantom Chica is Phantom Natsuki. Once again, Natsuki herself has yet to be officially in the story and it will be a while before that. Phantom Balloon Boy is now Phantom Balloon Girl and Phantom Mangle is the same except she looks like a mangled Sayori.**

 **Also, I'm not sure if the Phantoms should have death lines because they don't actually kill. You can still write lines for them if you want. Not sure if I'll even use them though.**

 **FNaF and DDLC are not mine.**

* * *

Monika awoke on the floor. She got up and took in her surroundings.

Right behind her was an old empty costume of hers that was made into a lamp with light shining through the empty eye sockets and mouth. There were many old drawings plastered on the walls and props Monika recognized from the past two games.

Looking down at herself, she greatly resembled her Withered version except she had more wires coming out of her body and she was a burnt green color. Her right leg was also gone from below the thigh (think where Monika's stockings start), but she was still able to stand up and walk around as if it were still there. Feeling at her face and head, she found that she had wires coming out of both her eye sockets and her left ear was missing with wiring in its place. Once again, in her right hand was a microphone. Her eye sockets were also empty and she only had this ringed grey pinprick eyes

Next to her as a door with an exit sign above it. The door wouldn't bunch as much as Monika tried pushing it open. Giving up, she wondered into the nearest room.

Based on the stuff in it, she inferred that this was the office. Right next to the doorway was a box which was filled with parts from the FNaF 2 animatronics and other props. Shifting through the box, Monika found the empty heads of Toy Monika, Toy Natsuki, Balloon Girl, Mangle, and Toy Yuri, Toy Yuri's right arm and guitar, the BG Paper Pal, Toy Natsuki's cupcake, Withered Sayori's hook, Withered Yuri's missing face and left arm, Withered Natsuki's torso, Withered Monika's right leg, a broken flashlight, some endoskeleton parts, and the Monika mask Jeremy and Fritz used to protect themselves. Above the box were some posters. To the right of this was a trash can and a long almost empty desk. The only things on the desk were bobble-head figurines of her, Yuri, and Natsuki, and the same fan the other two games had. There was also a long window that allowed her to see into the hallway. There was also an office chair and two monitors attached to the walls.

She then felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around, but nothing was there. This happened again. However, when Monika turned around this time, there was a purple version of her was staring back at her with tiny white pinprick eyes. The purple Monika then screamed, causing Monika to fall flat on her butt in surprise.

The purple Monika then giggled at Monika's reaction.

"I got you again!" she said.

"MC!" said Monika, slightly irritated.

"Yup, it's me." said MC. "I guess I'm Shadow Monika now."

Shadow Monika was pretty much a recolor of Withered Golden Monika with the golden yellow replaced with purple.

"I look good with purple hair." said Monika.

"By the way, were you the Toy Monika or the Withered one?" asked MC.

Monika then paused as she was reviewing her memories.

"I remember being both of them." she responded. "It's really weird seeing things from two perspectives at the same time."

"Anyway, we should find Sayori." said Shadow Monika.

The two then left the room to search for Sayori. As they left, two heads came out the box.

Throughout the halls, there were pictures, party props, arcade machines, and even lamps made from an empty Classic Yuri and the empty head of Classic Sayori. Unbeknownst to them, a robotic hand came out of the Sayori head lamp as they walked past it.

They eventually stumbled upon a hallway with gift boxes, a Classic Natsuki head lamp and Sayori's puppet mask on the wall. Monika reached out her hand to touch the mask, but then Sayori popped her head out of the mask.

"Hi Monika! Hi MC!" said Sayori, she then walked out of the wall.

Sayori as Phantom Marionette looked pretty much the same as she did in FNaF2 but her blazer was more torn up and she had the same eyes and burnt color Monika had.

Sayori then poked Monika's nose. The same honking sound came out of her nose.

"The honk is still there!" Sayori said happily.

Shadow Monika giggled at Monika's dismay.

The three then stood there wondering what to do next. Just then, a more ghostly and burnt version of Classic Natsuki came out of the head lamp. At first it was just her head, then the rest of her came out of the floor. Phantom Natsuki looked mostly identical to Classic Natsuki from the first game except for the green burnt color and her bib and skirt were torn up a little bit. She walked down the hall and walked though Monika.

"Huh?" said Monika, confused. She then poked MC, but her finger didn't got through her. She then thought about going through things and poked Sayori. Her finger went through Sayori's face.

"Cool! I wanna do that too!" said Sayori and she started poking and phasing through Monika.

"So you're all ghosts now?" said MC.

"What about you?" asked Monika, Sayori still poking her until Monika grabbed her hand to tell her to stop.

"I was already ghostly to begin with." said Shadow Monika. "By the way, should we go find that ghost Natsuki?"

"Oh right. That's definitely where the plot is." said Monika.

They went down the hall. In the room with the Sayori head lamp, Phantom Natsuki was with another Phantom animatronic Doki. This one being Phantom Sayori. Phantom Sayori was near identical to Withered Sayori except, like the other phantoms, had the same eyes and burnt color. Her right arm, which ended in a hook, was missing from the elbow down.

The two phantoms then walked through Sayori and MC, completely ignoring them. They then continue to follow the two phantoms.

They caught up with them in the arcade room. Two more phantoms came in through the walls. One was a phantom version of Balloon Girl. The other was a phantom version of Mangle. The phantoms were gathering around Phantom Balloon Girl who was playing the arcade machine. Monika, Sayori, and MC joined in the gathering to see what Phantom BG was playing.

She was playing a game called BG's Air Adventure. There was a Balloon Girl sprite in a room with 7 balloons and a counter saying 0/8 balloons. BG collected all 7 balloons and an exit door appeared. Instead of going to the exit, Phantom BG decided to make 8 bit BG go to the top left corner. She then glitched through the wall and fell through into a weird black purgatory looking place a giant crying tree thing and crying BG silhouette. There was a second exit door and the BG in the game went to there and this reset the game.

Phantom Balloon Girl then replayed the game, once again collecting the 7 balloons, and jumping out of the corner. However, instead of the purgatory place, there were giant balloon platforms. These led to a dead crying child. Balloon Girl in the game went past the dead kid and found another room, this one had the last balloon. As soon as this balloon was collected the game crashed and the arcade machine turned itself off.

Seeing she could no longer play, Phantom BG faded away. Phantom Natsuki also faded away. Phantom Sayori and Phantom Mangle walked through the wall.

"Well that was weird." said Shadow Monika. "So when does the night guard show up?"

A door sound was heard in the distance.

"Apparently now. How convenient." said Monika.

"We need to hide! MC, how do we disappear?" asked Sayori.

"I dunno. I just think about it and it happens." said Shadow Monika. She then faded away as a demonstration. Following the example, Monika and Sayori thought about disappearing, which in Monika's case was really easy since she has experienced getting deleted before and remembers it. The night guard walked to his office and sat down in his chair. Monika reappeared near her lamp, hiding behind the wall to avoid detection. The night guard looked basically the same as Mike, Jeremy, and Fritz from the previous game, being a blank slate. He wore the same night guard uniform and his name tag read "Gabriel Susie". The phone call them started. Instead of Phone Guy, this was a different voice. This voice had a sort of California surfer accent.

" _Hey-Hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time. We found some-some great new relics over the weekend. And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now. So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire!_ _Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit._ _"_

"So this is a horror attraction or something? Makes sense. This does not look like a pizzeria." though Monika.

" _Uh-yeah. You've officially become a part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think."_

"If this is an attraction based on us, does that mean that this game is in the far future of the lore when our restaurant closed?" thought Monika.

" _Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Sayori head! Which we think to be authentic... then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers. Uh-heh... Uh... Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, spooky props."_

"So this is more like an interactive museum dedicated to our legacy. I'd never though I'd have an attraction dedicated to me. Actually, maybe there are in the real world because the people there love me." thought Monika. "They love me right?"

" _Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a anime girl suit, and make you walk around saying, "Boo"... *hehe*, uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or- uh, something like that. So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find."_

"There were hidden rooms in the past locations? Who knew." thought Monika.

" _Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um... You can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams... Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional."_

"So even though this is suppose to be the future, the technology was made to be old fashioned on purpose for the sake of authenticity." thought Monika.

" _Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air flowin'. Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night."_

"I'm guessing the crazy stuff he'll be seeing will be us." thought Monika.

After the phone call ended, nothing really happened. None of the other phantoms appeared and Monika couldn't do anything because of Phantom Freddy's programming.

After seemingly an eternity, 6 AM came and Gabriel left from the exit door near the office.

With him gone, Monika was allowed to reappear and move again. She then got up to find MC and Sayori again. On the way, she found Phantom BG floating around, Phantom Mangle hanging around, and Phantom Natsuki and Phantom Sayori playing Pokken Tournament on an arcade machine. She finally found her two friends, MC playing an arcade machine with Sayori watching.

"Oh hello again, Monika. Look at what MC found." said Sayori.

In the game, the was an 8-bit Monika walking around. on the wall was the words "BG Double Click" and some rectangles. The Monika in the game within a game went down and got into a room that locked like the office from the first game. The was a Shadow Monika walking on screen with the text "Follow me." on top.

Eventually, 8-bit Shadow Monika led 8-bit Monika to a entry she could not go into, an error message appearing on the bottom. The same purple guy sprite from the FNaF2 minigames came from the inaccessible entry and destroyed 8-bit Monika.

All three of them were confused at the minigame.

"So I supposedly led you to your death?" said MC, turning to Monika.

"Apparently." said Monika.

 **Meanwhile...**

Yuri was playing with her knives and a pen she found in the office. She then heard loud banging. She instinctually ran back to the safe room, locking it. In the room, she stuck the pen and her knives back into her body and went to sleep. Eventually, her safe room was found, axes tearing the hidden door down. The Doki Doki Fright Club workers were in disbelief at what they had found.

"We did it. We found one. A real one." said Phone Dude.

* * *

 **And there's the start of the FNaF 3 arc. Of course, Springtrap isn't active until Night 2, so one more chapter before Yuri meets up with Monika, Sayori, and MC.**

 **The guard in FNaF 3 doesn't have a name, so I had to give them one. The name Gabriel Susie is from the theory that Micheal Afton was actually the protagonists in all the games to undo his father's evil under fake names, some of them as homage to the missing children. The names of the missing children are Gabriel (Freddy), Jeremy (Bonnie), Susie (Chica), Fritz (Foxy), and Cassidy (Golden Freddy). If you didn't know, these names come from the novels, the Survival Logbook, and the graveyard ending in Pizzeria Simulator. Jeremy and Fritz are used in FNaF 2. Since the guard in FNaF 3 is unnamed, it's my headcannon that Micheal went as Gabriel Susie in FNaF3. He can't really use Susie as a first name without getting some stares, so Susie as a surname makes more sense. I'll probably use Cassidy's name at a later date.**

 **I have also been thinking about including some DDLC stuff, like out of place glitching or secret poems. I've got plenty of FNaF content here, but I only really have the DDLC characters in this story. Do you guys thing I should have some more DDLC stuff in later chapters?**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and see you all in the next chapter.**


	20. My Name is Springtrap

**Here we are at Night 2 in FNaF3,**

 **This is when things get real as this is when Springtrap arrives, to now Yuri will finally be reunited with her friends.**

 **Someone asked if I might reference the fan game Five Nights with 39. I might think about it now that you brought it up. And yes you succeeded in making me laugh again with the Five Nights at ****boy's 3 quotes. It gives me some nostalgia back to my early (and edgy) teens.**

 **And to all the Natsuki fans, she will appear eventually. If you know who she'll be, you'll know why it will be a while before we get to her. I'm doing these games in order of release and we've only just started FNaF3. Be patient, my friends.**

 **Monika is Freddy, Yuri is Springtrap, Sayori is the Puppet, and MC is Golden Freddy. All of them became animatronics important to the lore. Who's another animatronic very important to the FNaF lore from a game we haven't reached yet that Natsuki could be?**

 **If I did own FNaF and DDLC, I probably would have made this into a game. Actually, I wonder how a FNaF fan game or a DDLC mod based on this would be like. I would try if I knew how to and had the time to.**

* * *

MC and Sayori were playing with the arcade machines once again. Monika was trying to write poems, something she hasn't done in a while. The other phantoms were doing phantom things. This was all interrupted by a loud crash and a growling scream.

"That sounded like it came from the entrance." said Monika.

"Hold up for a second..." said MC. They were playing a Mario Kart arcade game and MC was second and Sayori was first. Fortunately for Shadow Monika, she had a red shell and threw it, stunning Sayori as she past her and got first place.

"HEY! I was going to win!" whined Sayori.

"If you kept that banana peel, you could have blocked it." advised MC. "Alright, let's go."

 **Meanwhile at the entrance...**

Springtrap was lying on the floor. She got up and looked around her new surroundings.

"Where... Where am I now?" said Yuri.

"What is that?" said a disembodied voice.

"Who said that!?" shouted Yuri in surprise.

Springtrap turned to see two green burnt ghosts and one purple ghost. One of them and the purple one were near identical, being teenage girls with black bows, top hats, ponytails, and bowties and the other one was a puppet girl in a torn up jacket looking thing. They looked familiar. Too familiar.

"Monika? Monika, is that you?" said Springtrap.

"Huh?" said Monika.

"Say... Sayori? You're here too?" said Yuri. "But I thought I... Why would I do that? We're friends, right?"

"Monika, could she be our Yuri?" suggested Sayori.

"Perhaps." said Monika. "Yuri?"

"Yes..." said Yuri.

"What is you favorite genre of book?" said Monika.

Yuri's eyes then slightly lit up from the question.

"I haven't read in a long time. I remember... I remember I loved to read horror. Yes... It's coming back to me... I loved fantasy stories in complex worlds. How they immersed me and changed my perspective." said Yuri.

"Yup, she's our Yuri." said Shadow Monika.

"Alright Yuri, this is a-" said Monika before Yuri continued with her rambling.

I remember reading horror a lot in my younger years. Then I started designing robots... I started a pizzeria based on us... Started a family... But then... But then Natsuki... She..." rambled Yuri before Monika cut her off.

"What?" said Sayori, confused at Yuri explaining her apparent life after the literature club.

"Yuri, stop for a second and listen." said Monika sternly.

"Huh?" said Springtrap.

"We are video game characters." said Monika.

Yuri responded by laughing.

"Oh Monika... You were always a jokester. Just as I remembered you. I don't know why I'm remembering you as burnt or an amputee, or you having a twin sister. My head has been hurting a lot lately and now I'm seeing things." said Yuri. She then reached out, only for her hand to go through Monika. "See, you'll all just hallucinations... Hallucinations inside my head... Created by my subconscious to help me remember things... I don't know why my mind is combining the human you and the animatronic I made in your image though."

She then poked Sayori, once again her hand going through her. She then went to Shadow Monika to poke her breasts, excepting to phase through her. However, this did not happen.

"What?" said Yuri in surprise.

She then started grouping MC to confirm that she can touch her.

MC then pushed her back.

"Could you not do that?" said MC.

"How... How is that possible?" stuttered Yuri.

"Simple. I'm real." said Shadow Monika. "And they're real too."

"I don't... I don't understand." said Springtrap.

"Let me try this again. Yuri, we are video game characters from a visual novel called Doki Doki Literature Club. This is not our game, but a different one called Five Nights at Freddy's 3. I put our files in here and it seems that the game merged us with the characters in it." said Monika.

"So everything I am remembering is a lie?" said Yuri.

"Well, the stuff about designing robots and opening a business. In our game, your entire purpose is to be the mature, elegant, timid bookworm girl that the player as MC, who is the purple me right now, can date." said Monika.

"How come... How come you know all this?" asked Yuri.

"I knew ever since Dan Salvato finished coding me. He wanted me to be self aware and out of the player's grasp." said Monika. "And before you ask, this isn't the first time I've told you this. It seems that you got reset again when I moved your file over."

"Oh... You also said that MC is the purple you?" said Springtrap.

"Yup. It's me." said MC. "Don't ask why I'm Monika's body double. The game made me that for whatever reason."

Yuri then got all flustered and was playing with her hair. She'd be blushing if she could.

"MC... I'm sorry I touched your chest." Yuri then suddenly switched to obsessive/yandere mode. " **But I can do it again if you'd like.** "

"Um, no thank you. I'm good." said Shadow Monika, slightly creeped out.

"So Yuri, what happened to you? You look like you have a zombie inside you." said Sayori.

"When I first woke up... I was being chased by ghosts and I hide in a yellow bunny costume. It scared the ghosts away... But there were apparently robot parts held back back springs. The springs gave out and they trapped my body in this animatronic suit. According to my false memories of this world, this animatronic's name was Spring Yuri, based on myself." said Yuri. "Now that I think about it... I am so narcissistic in this world's timeline that I made a bunch of robots in my image?"

"Maybe you were given those memories because you replaced the person who would get killed by that suit in this game. Perhaps they were the one who made all these animatronics in the first place and you inherited those memories." theorized Monika.

"That... That makes sense." said Yuri. "I'm only getting bits and pieces of the memories of whoever I am now."

"During your rambling, you mentioned Natsuki. What happened to her?" asked MC.

"I... I can't remember exactly, but something bad happened to her... Something involving another one of these robots I apparently made in this universe." said Springtrap, struggling to recall what Natsuki's fate was exactly. "Was is the ballerina? No, maybe it was the clown?"

"We'll run into her eventually. In the first game, it was just Monika and me. We found Sayori in the second and you in the third. Maybe Natsuki is in the fourth game." said Shadow Monika.

"Okay then, so what are we suppose to do here?" asked Yuri.

"In the past two games, we as the animatronics try to kill the night guard, who is the player. Though, nothing happened last night. Though, that may change since you're here." said Monika.

Loud static entered the room as Phantom Mangle appeared through the ceiling. She was making a beckoning motion with her hand. Getting the message, Monika, Yuri, Sayori, and MC followed Phantom Mangle to the arcade room. The other phantoms also appeared out of thin air to witness the minigame.

On the unmarked arcade machine, a game called "Mangle's Quest" started up.

It started with Mangle's head on the ground with her torso and an arm on a floating platform. A bald person with a green shirt and blue pants was running back and forth. The Toy Sayori head jumped onto the platform, attaching to her torso and arm and earned 100 points. On the next screen had Toy Sayori's legs on a platform with the same. Dodging the green shirt kid by jumping over him, Phantom Mangle controlled her game self to get onto the platforms to reattach her legs.

Moving to the next screen, Mangle jumped over the platforms above the green shirt guy to get to her extra head. On the next screen, there was an exit door. Instead on going to the door, Phantom Mangle made her game self jump onto the platform above it and then, like the BG minigame, glitched through the wall and started falling. At the bottom, there was this a weird crying tree thing. Walking past that was some balloon platforms. At the end of these, was a giant cake. After touching the cake, the game glitched back to BG's Air Adventure. Phantom Mangle did what Phantom Balloon Girl did last time, collecting the 7 balloons, glitching through the wall and landed on some balloons. When she reached the crying child at the end before the room with the eighth balloon, BG placed a cake next to the kid. The child stopped crying and started to smile. The game then cut to static and turned off.

After the phantoms faded away, Yuri was just confused.

"What was that and who were all of those ghosts of the animatronics I apparently made?" said Springtrap.

"According to the game files, they're called the Phantom animatronics." said Monika, just after checking the game files.

"I thought you couldn't read the files of these games." said Shadow Monika.

"I said I couldn't read most of it. Some of them, like the character names, I can read." said Monika.

Then, MC and Sayori went back to play with the arcade machines. They booted up a Marvel vs Capcom one. Monika went back to her poem.

"Hey, Yuri! Wanna join MC and me?" offered Sayori. "You can play against the winner."

"No thank you. I think I'll just walk around here." said Springtrap.

"Well, have a good time. We'll be here if you change your mind!" said Sayori. "She then turned back to see that MC already started the game and was beating up her character. "Hey! I was talking to Yuri, you meanie!"

Yuri wandered through the horror attraction, looking at all the props and drawings and even some of the other phantoms. She eventually made it to the office. Looking through the drawers of the desk, she found an old novel titled "The Silver Eyes". Turning to the back cover, she found a short blurb that introduces the story.

It was about a girl named Charlie and her friends exploring an abandoned pizzeria her father owned and the animatronics that have been left to rot in there acting strangely. This captured Yuri's interest, so she picked up the book and crawled through the vents to find a good reading spot. She settled with the entrance of the attraction. She crawled out of the vent and began to read.

Monika then approached her after a few hours have pasted.

"Oh there you are, Yuri. So what are you doing?" asked Monika.

"Oh! Monika! I was just reading this novel I found. It's called the Silver Eyes. It's about..." Yuri was cut off by the door being unlocked. Monika disappeared while Yuri deactivated herself, slumping against the wall. Gabriel entered the attraction, toke a good look at Springtrap, then continued to his office.

Monika reappeared near the office to hear the phone call.

" _Hey, man- okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are, like, prehistoric! I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction."_

"Training tapes? I wonder what that could be all about." thought Monika.

" _Dude, that makes this feel legit, man. But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this- we found one. A REAL one. Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man!"_

"A real one? He must be talking about Yuri." thought Monika. "So Yuri's the one that's going to be hunting him down by herself? She's not a phantom like the rest of us."

Monika was then greeted by Phone Guy's voice again.

" _Uh, hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Doki Doki Pizza World. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits."_

"Phone Guy? Here to give out more instructions and/or lore I assume." thought Monika.

" _So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur. First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value."_

"Yuri got killed by an animatronic called Spring Yuri. I'm guessing that was one of those suits." thought Monika.

" _To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside."_

"That does not sound safe, especially since I know they can kill people." thought Monika.

" _Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile; you are the face of Doki Doki Pizza World."_

"It was nice to hear Phone Guy again." said Monika. "Now where's Yuri?"

She then heard what sounded like Balloon Girl's laughter in another room. Floating to the source, she found MC and Sayori staring at Yuri, what was acting strange. Yuri was shambling about like a zombie, moaning as if in pain, and her eyes were glowing a dark purple.

"Yuri, is there something wrong?" asked Sayori.

Springtrap completely ignored Sayori and walked right though her.

"What's up with her?" asked Sayori.

"Maybe she's in some sort of autopilot killing mode like you were whenever your music box stopped." said Shadow Monika.

"We should follow her." said Monika.

In the next room, Springtrap was standing in the hallway. The BG voice saying "Hello?" came from the the previous room. Yuri turned around and walked through Monika to get back to the entrance. Phantom Balloon Girl was also there and was staring at the camera. She then jumped into it.

A loud scream was then heard in the general direction of the office, in which Yuri followed.

"What was that all about?" asked MC.

Meanwhile in the office...

The night guard had used the audio lure to get Springtrap back to the entrance. When he went back to that camera to make sure the bunny girl animatronic was there, there was a burnt up little girl staring back at him. This little girl then jumped out of the monitor and screamed in Gabriel's face. Her plastic smile impossibly stretching as she did her jumpscare before fading. The night guard was breathing heavily and alarm lights were flashing. He had to reset the ventilation, but he couldn't access his cameras while it was rebooting. This allowed Yuri to make it near one of the arcade areas. After the reboot was done, he searched all the cameras to find Springtrap. She was found and the audio lure was used to drive her back. This was going well until Phantom BG appeared again, forcing the guard to reset the ventilation again.

All the while, Monika, MC, and Sayori were watching Yuri stumble back and forth between the same three or four rooms with her following the sounds of Balloon Girl from the previous game.

In one of his scrambles to find Yuri on camera, he found Phantom Mangle hanging around Foxyori's head lamp. This cause Phantom Mangle to spawn outside the office, peeking her head out as she emitted this loud irritating static. This in turn, caused an audio error, in which the night guard had to reboot. The loud noise also attracted Yuri who was now staring daggers at Gabriel through the window. She managed to get that far as Phantom BG had recently jumpscared the guard, disabling the ventilation. As soon as he fixed it, Phantom Mangle appeared to ruin the audio system. This gave Springtrap enough time to shamble over to the hallway near the office. The two were staring intensely at each other.

This was cut short by the 6 AM bell going off. Yuri dropped to the ground, deactivated. Mr. Susie then left the establishment. Monika and Sayori faded in near her.

"Hello? Yuri, are you okay?" said Sayori.

Springtrap got up and dusted herself off. She then put a hand over her forehand.

"My... My head hurts." said Yuri.

"You sort went into autopilot mode when when midnight struck." said Monika.

"I... I did?" said Yuri.

"Yeah, you were acting like a zombie and was going back and forth between all the rooms." said Sayori.

"I was? So did I get the night guard?" asked Yuri.

"Nope." said Sayori. "Then again. This is only Night 2. I sure You'll get extra aggressive as the week progresses."

"We didn't get to do anything either. Maybe we'll start to help you in the coming days." said Monika.

"Okay." said Yuri. "Wait, where's MC?"

"Oh, she's at the arcades again. Let's see how she's doing." said Monika.

When they got there, MC got another weird minigame. She was controlling Bonnie Yuri in the game and was traversing an abandoned pizzeria with an 8-bit version of herself telling her to follow her. Currently, she was in the west hall. There were gray cupcakes on the walls. Like the last minigame, following 8-bit Shadow Monika lead to an impassible passage. When the 8 bit Yuri turned around, she was dismantled by a purple sprite. However, this wasn't the same purple guy sprite like last time. This purple sprite looked a lot like Yuri. The game then crashed.

MC then turned around to see the three Dokis with confused faces.

"Yeah, I don't understand these minigames either." said MC.

* * *

 **And there's Night 2 with Yuri in tow. Can you believe we're at 20 chapters now? This chapter toke a while to write.**

 **Since Yuri replaces Springtrap, I thought it would make sense for her to replace William Afton as well.**

 **Voice line suggestions are still open so, leave anything if you have any good ideas.**

 **As for adding DDLC stuff, I'm not sure if I could write secret poems. I'll probably thing of something for next chapter.**

 **Also happy belated anniversary to Undertale. To think Undertale is now 3 years old. I'm definitely going to replay it on Switch. And DDLC's first anniversary is this week too. I'll try to get the next chapter up by then and maybe a little birthday celebration for Monika.**

 **"Don't forget Saturday. You want them all in one place."**

 **See you all then.**


	21. Birthday Cakes

**Happy birthday Monika! And happy birthday Doki Doki Literature Club! And happy belated birthday to myself!**

 **Today is the 1 year anniversary of DDLC! It's also Monika's canon birthday. And my birthday was a few days ago. My parents got me my own laptop as my birthday present. I'm using to type this right now.**

 **I'd also like to monetarily go back to FNaF 1 and 2 to see how the animatronics changed after Monika unintentionally gave them their own personalities. By the way, the FNaF 1 animatronics will be referred to as the the Classic animatronics. Except for Golden Monika. She's just be Golden Monika or Goldie for short.**

 **Disclaimer: The following is a fanfiction crossover of the Five Nights at Freddy's and Doki Doki Literature Club video games. This was written for entertainment purposes and the author does not claim ownership of any mentioned characters, settings, or plot.**

* * *

 **FNaF 1**

"Happy Birthday to you!" sang Classic Yuri, Classic Natsuki, and Classic Sayori, all wearing party hats. Sayori then put a party blower in her mouth and made noise with it.

"Thanks, you guys! It means a lot." said Classic Monika. She had a green party hat on instead of her top hat.

Golden Monika was next to her, slumped over in her chair. Her eyes were empty and her top hat was replaced with a yellow party hat.

"But that's not all." said Classic Natsuki. "I also made a tiramisu cake for you! Let me go get it."

For those who don't know, tiramisu is an Italian coffee cake type dessert. Monika likes coffee, so a coffee flavored birthday cake seems fitting.

Natsuki then when to go get the cake.

"Before ye eat yer cake, captain, here be a little gift from the three of us." said Classic Sayori. She then pulled out a wrapped box and handed it to Classic Monika. "We got one fer Goldie too!" Sayori then set a second present next to Golden Monika, who was blankly staring forward.

"Open it! Sayori made it herself!" said Classic Yuri.

Monika ripped the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a handmade doll of DDLC Monika.

"Wow! A doll of me if I were a real human! I love it! Thanks, Sayori!" said Classic Monika with gratitude.

"Don't mention it, captain. It just be my contribution to yer special day celebration. And even though I made, it be from the three of us." said Classic Sayori.

"Yeah. I did all the decorating." said Classic Yuri.

"And I made the cake!" said Natsuki carrying Monika's birthday cake. She set in on the table for all to see. There were icing drawings of Monika and her golden twin and the words "Happy birthday Monika and Goldie!".

"Wow! This looks amazing, Natsuki!" said Monika.

"Of course it is. I baked it." said Classic Natsuki with pride.

"I agree!" said Sayori. She would be salivating if she could.

"Allow me to cut it." said Yuri.

She toke out a knife and cut the cake into 10 pieces. She then handed a piece to each of her friends and took one for herself.

They all then toke a bite of their slice. And by they I mean everyone accept Golden Monika.

"Delicious!" said Classic Monika.

"This be yer best cake yet, Natsuki!" said Classic Sayori.

"I agree." said Classic Yuri.

After finishing their cake pieces, Monika offered a hug. The other three took that offer and the four of them got together in one big group hug.

"You guys are the best friends I could ask for." said Monika.

When they all turned back, the remain slices of cake were gone. Golden Monika also had icing on her face.

"GOD DAMN IT, GOLDIE!" yelled Natsuki.

Golden Monika only giggled in response.

 **FNaF 2**

"Hello everybody! LilMonix3 here and today I will be playing Five Nights with Cupsuki. I know I'm not that good at video games because my fat plastic fingers get in the way, but you guys told me that this game is really easy. Though I'm pretty sure I'll find some way to fail miserably." said Toy Monika, recording herself.

"Hey sis, come on out. You don't want to miss our birthday party that the others set up for us." said Withered Monika, appearing in the hallway entrance of the security office.

"Alright, I guess I can do this later." said Toy Monika, closing her recording software. "Actually, maybe I could do a birthday livestream instead and you and Goldie can join."

"Sure." said Withered Monika. "Now let's go before my Sayori eats all of Natsuki's cupcakes."

The two left the office and went into one of the party rooms. The room was thoroughly decorated, courtesy of Toy Yuri and Withered Yuri. Toy Natsuki was holding a tray of cupcakes of various flavors. There were 13 cupcakes that spelled out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" in all caps. There was also one designed to look like each of the animatronics. Withered Natsuki and Mangle were restraining Withered Sayori from tackling Toy Natsuki and eat all the cupcakes. The balloon twins were eyeing the separate golden vanilla cake made for Withered Golden Monika, who was slumped over in her chair. The Puppet was holding gift boxes. RWQFSFASXC was in the shadows, avoiding being seen by the others.

Upon noticing the two guests of honor, all the animatronics greeted them with a loud and proud "Happy Birthday!". Once again, by all the animatronics, I mean everyone except Withered Golden Monika.

"Wow guys, you really outdid yourselves." said Toy Monika.

"I'll say." said Withered Monika. "Let's get this party started!"

"It warms my heart to see all of grow up right before my eyes." said Shadow Yuri said to no one in particular.

 **FNaF Sister Location**

"Sayori, there's something wrong with Monika." said Funtime Yuri.

"What do you mean?" answered a shy little girl voice. It then switched to a booming male ringleader voice. "The show must go on!"

"Sayori, this is serious." replied Funtime Yuri, crossing arms.

"Sayori, this is serious." replied Funtime Sayori, mimicing Funtime Yuri's voice.

"I mean it!" said Funtime Yuri, getting more irritated. "Monika hasn't reactivated at all. And on her birthday nonetheless!"

"Really?" said Funtime Sayori in an sarcastic teenage girl voice. "Prove it." she said in an angsty teen voice.

Funtime Yuri then grabbed Funtime Sayori by one of her fox ears, dragging her to the breaker room. Sayori was uttering several "ow"s in numerous voice clips she recorded previously.

Funtime Monika was lying on her back on her makeshift stage. Circus Natsuki was with her with some cupcakes and ice cream.

"Any luck?" said Funtime Yuri.

"What do you think, dummy?" said Natsuki, jestering to the still deactatived Funtime Monika. "I even gave her a few controlled shocks and nothing!"

"Did you tried remotely using Yu-Yu?" suggested Funtime Yuri.

"She won't turn on either." replied Natsuki.

"What about Yuki?" said Funtime Yuri.

"She's always with Yenndo and I can't find either of them." replied Circus Natsuki.

"Let me have a try." said Funtime Sayori in a dimwitted cartoon voice. She then switched to a clip of Yu-Yu.

"Time to wake up, silly!" she said in the hand puppet's voice. "It's almost showtime! We should get ready."

No response.

"Well, I've done all I could do." said Funtime Sayori in the same cartoon voice.

"I suppose we just wait and hope she wakes up." said Funtime Yuri.

"Well, there's one thing we haven't tried yet." said Natsuki.

"Exotic butters?" said Funtime Sayori in an automated service robot voice.

"WE ARE NOT BRINGING HER TO THE SCOOPING ROOM!" said Funtime Yuri.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY BETTER IDEAS, YOU BIG DUMMY?!" Circus Natsuki shouted back.

"Girls!" said Funtime Monika's voice. The two arguing Funtimes turned only to see Funtime Monika still not on. They then turned to Funtime Sayori.

"Stop fighting!" she said in an angry mother's voice. "Do you think -Monika -would have wanted this?" she said, splicing different sound clips together. "She -would have wanted -us to -celebrate -her birthday -for her. So let's stop -fighting -and let's just -give her -her party."

"She's right." said Funtime Yuri.

"I am?" said Funtime Sayori in a rapper's voice. "I mean, of course I am." she continued in a male voice with an arrogant tone.

The three then shared the cake and ice cream and told Funtime Monika happy birthday. Funtime Sayori also suggested they pretend that Monika was awake and that she would reply for her, using her large assortment of previously recorded voice clips.

During the party, Circus Natsuki had a flashback.

She was a short human girl in a school uniform and she was sharing cupcakes and tea with human versions of Monika, Yuri, and Sayori, and a boy she did sort of like, but she would never tell him.

Natsuki shrugged off the memory, not thinking much of it.

 **FNaF 3**

MC handed Monika piece of folded paper.

"What's this?" asked Monika.

"Open it." said Shadow Monika.

She did and saw that it was a homemade birthday card. It simply said "Happy birthday" in what looked to be comic sans, but under that was a somewhat detailed drawing of her and the other Dokis. Under that it was signed "Love, MC"

She then started to tear up and hugged MC.

"I love you too! It means so much to me that you actually made something for me for my birthday!" said Monika.

Sayori and Yuri then came in to, also holding cards.

"Happy birthday, Monika!" said Sayori.

"I hope this suffices as a present. There isn't much we could have done for your birthday." said Springtrap. "We don't even have Natsuki to bake a cake and the Phantom Natsuki keeps on vanishing whenever we try to enlisted her help."

"It's fine guys! This is the best birthday I ever had!" said Monika.

"Isn't this your only birthday so far?" said MC.

"Yeah, but it still means a lot to me." said Monika.

"It's you're first birthday? I though you would be 19!" said Sayori.

"In the sense of my character, I guess I would be 19 if I age, but in the real world, I'm only one year old as our game, Doki Doki Literature Club, first released exactly one year ago." explained Monika.

"So in a sense, it's all our birthdays?" said Sayori.

"I guess?" said Monika.

"Yay! It's my birthday too! Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday, Yuri! Happy birthday, MC!" said Sayori, giving everyone birthday hugs.

Monika then felt a tap on her back. She turned around to see the other Phantoms. Phantom Natsuki had a plate with 4 golden cupcakes on it. Each of then even had a lit candle.

"Are those for us?" asked Monika. Phantom Natsuki nodded.

"Well, thank you." said Monika, taking the plate. "Are these some kind of phantom cupcakes?"

Phantom Natsuki didn't respond. She just walked past Monika to the nearest arcade machine.

It turned on and a game called "Natsuki's Party" came on.

In the game, there was an 8-bit Toy Natsuki, a cupcake, and a sad child. 8-bit Toy Natsuki collected the cupcake and gave it to the kid. This continued on the next screen, which had 2 cupcakes and another sad kid. Toy Natsuki picked them up and gave one to the child. The next screen had two children. Toy Natsuki gave the cupcake from the previous screen to one and moved to the next to get the other one. After giving the last child a cupcake, instead of turning right to exit the game, Phantom Natsuki controlled the in-game Toy Natsuki to jump into the wall. She glitched through and landed on a balloon platform. There were more leading up, to she climbed to the top. On the top one was another gray crying child. Toy Natsuki gave them a cake. The child stopped crying and smiled. The game then crashed and shut off. The phantom chicken girl then faded away, seeing that the game was done.

"Fitting there's a minigame about giving people cake on your birthday." said Shadow Monika as she finished her cupcake.

 **Later at midnight...**

 _"Uh, hello, hello. Uh, for today's lesson, we will be continuing our training on proper suit-handling techniques. When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring locks located around the inside of the suit."_

"Hey! What happened to Phone Dude?! Is he gone?" thought Monika.

 _"It may take a few moments to position your head and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and speak. Try not to nudge or press against any of the spring locks inside the suit. Do not touch the spring locks at any time. Do not breathe on the spring locks, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose."_

"So what can you do that won't cause the spring locks to kill you?" thought Monika sarcastically.

 _"In the case of the spring-locks come loose while you are wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customers' experience."_

"Oh, the spring locks got loose and now you're bleeding to death? Go and die somewhere else to we don't have to see it." thought Monika."

 _"As always, if there is ever an emergency, please go to the designated safe room. Every location is built with one extra room that is not included in the digital map layout programmed in the animatronics or the security cameras. This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatronics, and is always off-camera. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Doki Doki Pizza World."_

"I guess that's where Yuri was found in before she ended up here." thought Monika.

During the phone call, Phantom Balloon Girl jumpscared the night guard once and Springtrap made it to near one of the arcade machines. After he used the audio lure to get her to move back, Phantom Sayori suddenly appeared and lunged at him before disappearing. He was breathing heavily as he reset the ventilation.

After another Phantom Sayori appearance and the player's realization that they can prevent Phantom BG and Phantom Mangle's jumpscares by changing the camera quickly, Yuri was now close near a another arcade machine. On the screen was of it was Phantom Natsuki, she jumped through the screen and the camera and jumpscared Gabriel, which disabled the ventilation.

After an while, Monika realized that she could have moved the entire time, so she got up and started walking, or rather limping around the hallway in front of the office. Following Phantom Freddy's programming, she ducked halfway through and reappeared right in front of the night guard, releasing the same growling scream the other phantoms did.

As for Yuri, she heard Monika jumpscare the guard from across the building. She also spotted an open vent and got an idea. She got on all fours and crawled in. She was near the entrance and this vent would take her straight to the office. After fixing the ventilation, the night guard saw Yuri climb into the vent, but before he could switch to the vent cams, he got a video error, which disabled the cameras. And then Monika jumpscared him again. He scrambled to reset both the video and ventilation. Unbeknownst to him, Yuri was inside the vent on his right and was about to attack, pulling out one of her knives. Fortunately for him, the 6 AM alarm went off, in which he was allowed to leave. Yuri then deactivated as she returned to her normal self.

As for the other minigame, this time Sayori was the one who got it. This one had her controlling Classic Natsuki. Sayori was completely ignoring the 8-bit Shadow Monika and was wandering the place. The only thing to note was that she found the number 395248 on a wall. She took too long to make it to where the purple Monika wanted her to go as the purple guy Yuri sprite came out of the bathroom wall and destroyed Classic Natsuki.

"So you die regardless if you follow me or not." said MC behind her.

 **You unlocked a secret poem!**

 **Would you like to view it?**

 **-Yes No**

Today's my special day. Not only is it my birthday, but it's also the one year anniversary of Doki Doki Literature Club. This wouldn't have been possible without all of you. All you real people who played my game and loved not just me, but my friends as well. Sure, I caused a lot of problems for you all who just wanted a nice visual novel experience, but in a way, I think my meddling may have made our game more popular than what it would be if it were just a regular visual novel. I'm not sure if Dan Salvato ever expected our game to become super popular, but I'm sure he's proud of what he did. Hopefully, we will continue to bring joy to all our fans. And maybe someday I could join you all in the real world. Thank you for playing my game and I hope we can continue to write our way in your hearts for many more years to come.

 **Love, Monika**

* * *

 **And there we go.**

 **How do you guys like the little birthday special? As well as a preview to how I might do the Sister Location arc when I get to that one.**

 **Night 4 is next and I have a feeling that there's going to be a lot of death. Brutal and gorey death. 'Cause Yuri + Springtrap is a disaster waiting to happen. I'll try to tone it down from how I would imagine it so I can keep this at a T rating.**

 **I might include more cut-aways to Sister Location like I did with teasing Springtrap Yuri in the FNaF 2 chapters. It might not be as often, since we have FNaF 4 and FNaF World to finish before we officially do Sister Location.**

 **See you all then!**


	22. It's Time to Die

**Here we are again with this story, this time with Night 4.**

 **I hoped you guys and girls liked the last chapter. I got no comments from it, but I'm just going to assume that you all liked it.**

 **As you know, last chapter was Night 3 as well as a birthday celebration to Monika and DDLC as September 22 is the one year anniversary of DDLC and is Monika's canonical birthday. I was also surprised not many other people wrote some Monika birthday stories/chapters. I did see a lot of art for it though. I myself made a Monika and DDLC birthday picture in MMD and posted it to DeviantArt.**

 **Also sorry this chapter toke a longer than previous ones. Between writer's block, college, general laziness, and teaching myself how to edit models and animate things in MMD, I couldn't get this done sooner.**

 ***insert "I don't own anything in this. This is a fan work made for entertainment purposes." disclaimer here***

* * *

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Sayori.

"I don't... I don't know about you... But I'll just be reading my new novel. I didn't get too far last time because I had play this game." said Yuri, holding out her Silver Eyes novel. "By the way... How did... How did I do last night?"

"You went crawling in the vents and the pirate Phantom Sayori, Phantom Natsuki, and myself are going to help you now." said Monika. "I guess that means Sayori might appear tonight."

"I wonder how I get to distract the guard." said Sayori to herself.

"What about MC?" asked Springtrap. "What would he... er she... What would MC do?"

"I'm not entirely sure how MC's mechanics work myself. Though it will probably involve them teleporting into the room when the guard isn't looking because that's how it was in the past two games." said Monika.

"Isn't that how the phantom pirate me works?" said Sayori.

"Oh right." said Monika. "How will MC work this time?"

"It's rude to talk about someone who's listening." said a voice behind her.

"Oh hello, MC." said Yuri.

Monika and Sayori turned around to see Monika's purple clone standing behind them.

"Hiya, MC! How long you been listening?" said Sayori.

"Well, came to show you that I got one of those weird minigames on the arcade machines." said MC. "Oh, and to answer your question, Yuri: Use whichever pronoun you feel more conformable addressing me as. I'm a male mentally but a female physically, sort of. Technically, we're all genderless since we're robots. And believe it or not, this isn't the first time I've been like this. Being a girl, not being a robot. Though this is the first time I'm Monika though."

"Really? I'm pretty sure there are plenty of playthroughs where the player would name you Monika whether it was because they were curious and wondered if I'd call them out on naming you after me or because their name actually was Monika and they named you after themselves." said Monika.

"Yeah, but I meant this is the first time I'm you." said Shadow Monika. "Anyway, I got sidetracked. Follow me and I show you what I was talking about."

So they did.

On the screen was an 8-bit Golden Monika and an 8-bit Spring Yuri on a stage entertaining children. The words Stage 01 were on the top.

"Try moving around." suggested Monika.

The Golden Monika in the game was moving around the screen.

"So what am I suppose to do?" said MC.

When 8-bit Golden Monika touched the base of the stage, she started glitching through the floor and slipped out of bounds.

"Woah, woah, woah!" shouted MC in surprise, pulling her hands up defensively.

The Golden Monika in the game was now falling through a loop of the same screen. She soon stopped falling.

"What do I do now?!" said Shadow Monika.

"Maybe just move around until something else happens." said Yuri.

Golden Monika couldn't go left, so MC controlled her to go right. Eventually, there was an exit sign.

"There's the exit!" said Sayori.

"Nah. The phantoms ignored the exit doors and tried to find some crying child and give them cake. I gotta find that child." said MC.a

After jumping around, the 8-bit Golden Monika started floating back up. After a lot clipping, glitching, and loud clicking sounds, MC eventually found the crying child and presented them with a cake. The game then turned itself off.

"What... What do you propose all these 8-bit games mean?" said Yuri.

"Who knows, other than the creator the fans I guess." said Shadow Monika. "Maybe the crying children are supposed to be actual children and us giving them cake is like us freeing their souls or something."

"That's an interesting interpretation, MC." said Yuri.

"This game series is suppose to be about children possessing animatronics trying to get revenge on their killer. I just think it would make sense if we did have to set them free." said MC.

"Anyway, I'm going to... Going to resume my novel." said Springtrap.

"Mind if I join you?" asked MC.

Yuri would be blushing if she could.

"Oh... Oh of course MC. I would... I would love that." stuttered Yuri.

"It would just be like doing your route back in our game." said Shadow Monika.

"Well, you enjoy yourselves." said Monika.

"Yeah, Monika and I will also have a fun bonding day together!" said Sayori.

"We are?" said Monika before Sayori pulled her away.

Soon, MC and Yuri were by themselves.

"So where are we going to read this?" asked MC.

"We can just sit here on the floor. I prefer it anyway because of my..." said Yuri before getting embarrassed. "My um..."

"Your posture?" finished MC.

"Yes! My- My posture! That's it!" said Yuri, relieved that MC finished her sentence differently than how she was going to.

"So, what's this one about?" asked MC.

"Well, I didn't get too far but from what I did get to, it's about a girl named Charlie exploring an abandoned pizzeria that her father owned. But then something starts chasing her and she hides behind one of the arcade machines. And then..." said Yuri who would have continued rambling if MC didn't stop her.

"Um, Yuri. Have you seen the front cover?" asked Shadow Monika.

"Not really. I don't really judge books by their covers." replied Yuri.

"What about Natsuki's manga?" retorted MC.

Yuri didn't know how to respond.

"Anyway, just look at the front cover for a second." said Shadow Monika.

Yuri complied and closed the book, only to see Classic Monika evilly staring back at them with red eyes. There were silhouettes of Classic Yuri, Classic Natsuki, and Classic Sayori in the background.

"Why is Monika on the cover?" said Yuri. "When I first found this, there was a brown bear with a black top hat and bow tie on the cover."

"I think this book is based on the games we're in right now." said MC. "And it seems like the game is changing everything to be based on us."

"Anyway, let's start reading, shall we?" said Springtrap.

So the two began to read together. Yuri would always glance at Shadow Monika to confirm that she also finished the page and that it was okay to flip pages. She then heard crunching sounds. She turned to MC and saw her eating potato chips. She found them in a drawer in the office. Must be the night guard's stash. Good thing Sayori doesn't know about it. She continued to read until MC held out a chip in front of her mouth and she ate it. She then felt really embarrassed and well as a sense of deja vu.

"I think we can stop now." said Yuri, slightly flustered.

"It's fine. It's almost midnight anyway." said Shadow Monika looking up at the clock. "Good luck to you."

MC then faded away.

Yuri prepared for the midnight games by putting her book away and taking a seat near the entrance. She closed her eyes and went into sleep mode.

As for Monika and Sayori, they were currently in a conga line with the other phantoms. The noise of the entrance door opening echoed throughout the building. The other phantoms disappeared at the sound and the music stopped.

"Awww... Party's over..." said Sayori disappointed.

"We can continue tomorrow. Let's just get ready for the night to start." said Monika.

And so they two vanished right as the night guard turned the corner to his office.

 **Night 4 Start!**

 _"Uh, hello? Hello, hello! Uh, there's been a slight change of company policy concerning use of the suits. Um, don't. After learning of an unfortunate incident at the sister location, involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees."_

"Oh, so now they realize they're death machines." said Monika. Despite being right outside the office, the night guard couldn't hear her.

"What are you doing?" asked Sayori.

"Oh, I'm just reacting to Phone Guy, Sayori." said Monika.

"Sounds like fun! I wanna join!" said Sayori.

 _"Safety is our top priority at Doki Doki Pizza World, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location, while being looked at by our technician."_

"Doki Doki Pizza World? Is that what our restaurant was called?" asked Sayori.

"Yup." said Monika.

"Then how come there were no pizzas?" said Sayori.

"Well, they're not part of the game, so they aren't really necessary." said Monika. "It's like how there aren't really any other students or teachers or even our parents in our game. Though Natsuki's dad and one of her classmates Amy are mentioned."

 _"Until replacements arrive, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind that they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness/relevance should be deflected."_

"I wonder what those replacements could have been." said Monika.

"What if they're genderbend versions of us!?" answered Sayori.

"Possibly. He said not to question appropriateness or relevance, so they could be anything." said Monika.

 _"I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn. That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Doki Doki Pizza World."_

"What the hell kind of pizzeria was Yuri supposedly running?" said Monika. "Though suits that stab you from the inside sounds up her alley."

"What do you mean by... Oh right." said Sayori.

I would also like to mention that Monika has explained how she made everyone kill themselves to Sayori. Sayori was upset at first but she knew that power can drive you mad. She knew she couldn't trust herself to use that power responsibly. Monika telling her that she ended up just like she did after the player and MC deleted her and rebooted the game without her in it, confirmed her suspicions that she would become a power crazy yandere if she could control their world like Monika could.

As for Springtrap, she was standing near an arcade machine. The same arcade machine in which Phantom Natsuki appears in. She was there and jumped through both screens to jumpscare the guard by twisting her neck 90 degrees and rushing him. Yuri then made a mad dash to the next hallway. When Gabriel put down the monitor to reset the ventilation, Phantom Sayori was standing in front of the box of animatronics and lunged at the guard. During the time it toke for him to reset the ventilation, Springtrap was right outside the hallway window. The two stared at each other.

That's my cue!" said Monika. She then got up and started limping down the hall. The night guard had to face her jumpscare and amid the chaos, Yuri got to the doorway. As soon as Mr. Susie put down the maintenance panel, Springtrap approached him with a growling scream and a big smile on her face.

"No matter what, I'll **always** come back." she said in a deep, gravelly, and somewhat British voice.

She then pulled out a knife, pushed him to the ground, got on top of him and started stabbing like there was no tomorrow. Another way I can describe it would be when you get a mind broken student to attack someone in Yandere Simulator minus the part where they slit their own throat.

Next round ended with Sayori appearing face to face with the night guard, blocking him from seeing anything in the office. Yuri toke this opportunity to walk into the office and jumpscared him as soon as Sayori disappeared.

"In this world, it's kill or be killed!" said Yuri. With a quick flick of the wrist, she sliced open his neck, showering her in blood.

The next death was also because of Sayori. Because of how long she stays and the fact she ruins the audio and the ventilation, which the night guard had to fix, allowed Yuri to crawl through the vents all the way to the office.

"Let me show how much pain I'm in!" yelled Yuri. The following scene was probably too graphic to describe in detail as all that was left of Gabriel was a pile of chunks of flesh, organs, and bones and the room covered in blood.

The next death was attributed to Phantom BG, Phantom Natsuki, Phantom Sayori at the worst possible time, and a video error at the worst possible time.

"I got a reputation to keep. And you're in my way!" said Springtrap. This time, she sliced of his limbs one by one. Then decapitated him. And as sharp as her knives are, it still took her almost an hour to delimb him and other 10 minutes to chop his head off.

The last attempt before victory ended with Phantom Mangle disrupting the audio, then Sayori appearing before the a video error occurred, and with her distracting the guard and him having to reboot all three systems there was enough time for Yuri to casually walk from the door to the other side of the office jumpscare him from the right.

"When I'm done with you, you'll look worse than me!" said Springtrap before disemboweling the night guard.

Finally the player won on the sixth attempt and Gabriel went on his merry way.

As for the nightly minigame, MC was playing a game called Squid Jump when the game glitched and cut to an 8-bit Classic Sayori standing outside of Pirate Cove with the same purple Monika saying "Follow me."

Going down the hint hallway, Shadow Monika saw RWQSFASXC on the side.

"Hey! It's Shadow Yuri! I wonder how she's doing." said MC.

Following the 8-bit Shadow Monika, Classic Sayori was destroyed by Purple Guy Yuri like the others before the game crashed.

"So is Golden me going to get destroyed in the next one?" said MC.

* * *

 **Finally done! This chapter toke a lot longer than expected.**

 **Thank you for being patient with me for having to wait two weeks for this and thank you to the people who favorited and followed during this short hiatus. Again, I'll try to having at least one chapter every week or so, but I am in college now and I should focus on school.**

 **Once again we have some user submitted death quotes:**

 **"No matter what, I'll always come back." was submitted by Watcher of ways.**

 **"I got a reputation to keep. And you're in my way!" was submitted by Jyoster.**

 **Any of you are free to sent me death quotes for any character and I may use them in the future. Even FNaF 1 and 2 characters since they come back in Ultimate Custom Night. Comment or PM me if you got any ideas. No promises if I will use them, but if I do, you get a little shoutout the first time I use them.**

 **Thank you for reading and see you all in Night 5.**


	23. Springtrapped

**Here we are at Night 5.**

 **This is probably going to be the second to last chapter before the FNaF 4 arc. I wanna start FNaF 4 before Halloween.**

 **Also an anonymous guest decided to mention the Undertale references I included last chapter. If you didn't already guess, I also really like Undertale. Hell, I probably would have made my own Undertale AU by now. I do have a few ideas for some, but it never really got past me writing down a list of characters who could replace an Undertale character for a replacement AU. I would also need to know how to make music. Can't have a proper Undertale AU without music or at least a Megalovania.**

 **Speaking of Undertale, I also had ideas for a FNaF retelling but with Undertale characters as the animatronics and Frisk as the night guard. I don't know why I abandoned it, but I could possibly revive it if anyone's interested.**

 **Also, I found that someone that actually saw some of my artwork and made their own version on a FNaF amino. I just think it's really cool that someone got inspired by something I made. I've also been thinking about uploading drawings of the characters from this fic on the FNaF and/or DDLC subreddits and/or a FNaF and/or DDLC amino. I was going to put them on Deviantart when I finished all of them, but frankly it's taking too long.**

 **Anyway, this chapter will focus on Night 5. It's just this and Night 6 and we're done with FNaF 3 and then we can move on to FNaF 4.**

 **FNaF is owned by Scott Cawthon and DDLC is owned by Team Salvato.**

* * *

"Hey Yuri, wanna try some of these games?" asked Sayori.

Yuri wasn't paying attention and was currently reading her Silver Eyes novel. Between the prior day with MC and the current day, she managed to get the through most of the book and was nearing the end.

"Hello? Yuri? Are you there?" said Sayori, getting up in Yuri's face. She then waved her hand over Yuri's face to get her attention. She then poked Yuri's eyes. Yuri did not respond.

"Um... Guys, I think something's wrong with Yuri. She's not responding." said Sayori.

Monika and MC came up to Yuri. Monika kneeled down and waved her hand in Yuri's face. She then snapped her fingers. Nothing.

"Yeah, you're right-" said Monika before she turned to see MC and Sayori slowly fading away.

"I don't feel so good." said Sayori as she was fading away.

"Oh, very funny guys." said Monika.

Sayori and Shadow Monika then reappeared laughing.

"Let me try." said MC.

She pulled one of Yuri's knives out of her leg and ran it against her arm. Still nothing. She then stuck the knife back into Yuri by stabbing it into her torso. This actually woke her up.

"Huh? Did I dose off?" said Yuri, completely obvious to getting stabbed in the side. "Oh hello, MC."

"Well, now that you're awake, wanna try these games with me?" said Sayori, pulling off her puppy dog eyes.

"But I haven't finished my book yet." said Yuri.

"I think you've read enough for now." said Monika. "Believe it or not but your reading has caused some really serious and weird problems in past playthroughs and mods."

"Yeah, remember the time that The Portrait of Markov made her into a psychotic sorceress and she tried to kill us while at the same time we had to fight off some cult who wanted to do experiments on us?" said Shadow Monika.

"Don't remind me." said Monika.

"Okay, fine." said Yuri as she put down the Silver Eyes novel. She walked up to the nearest arcade machine. As soon as she touched it, it glitched to the Stage 01 minigame, but with a dark purple and glitchy Yuri next to Golden Monika and Spring Yuri.

"Is that Shadow Yuri?" said Sayori.

"Who?" asked Yuri.

"Someone we met in the previous game." explained Monika.

"Okay, so... So what do I do?" said Springtrap.

"Try moving around and press buttons." said MC.

The purple RWQFSFASXC moved around by splitting up her body with choppy glitching.

Yuri was moving around the screen, avoiding the exit door on the top. Eventually, she pressed a button that made the screen switch to Natsuki's Party with Toy Natsuki standing to the side, a child begging her for a cupcake, and a cupcake on a nearby platform.

"AHHH! What did I do?!" shouted Yuri in surprise.

"Do it again." said Monika.

Yuri pressed the button again and the screen switched to Balloon Girl's Air Adventure with the seven balloons and Balloon Girl standing in the middle. Yuri was close to the top left wall and glitched through as she was also moving about.

Pressing it again then switched to Mangle's Quest with Mangle's second head on a floating platform and the green shirt kid running back and forth. The purple RXQ was outside this square and was now on top of the room.

Pressing the button again then brought them to a purple and black static background with a crying child in the lower left corner.

"There's the child." said Shadow Monika. "Give them cake."

Yuri moved RWQFSFASXC down to the crying child, who gave them a cake. The game then crashed.

So, did I win?" asked Yuri.

"I guess so?" said MC.

"How about we play some real games, Yuri?" asked Sayori.

"That wasn't an actual game?" said Yuri.

"Nah. That's just some weird minigame that just appears randomly." said Sayori. "You like blood and gore, right?"

"Um... What gave you that assumption?" asked Yuri.

"You do like a lot of horror stuff." replied Sayori. "Isn't there a lot of blood and gore in The Partridge of Marker?"

"First off, it's The Portrait of Markov. Second off, yes, there is a lot of grotesque imagery in it. And third off, how do you know that? I never expected you to have any prior knowledge on The Portrait of Markov." said Springtrap.

"MC told me when I asked him what it was about. And that we apparently lived through it before." said Sayori.

"Really?! We lived through it?!" said Yuri in surprise.

"Yup." replied MC.

"And you tried to kill us all to open you third eye or something." said Monika.

"And I don't remember any of it?" said Yuri.

"Yeah, your, Sayori's and Natsuki's memories always get reset whenever we start a new playthrough or mod or whatever." said Monika.

"And I didn't write anything down to remember it?" asked Yuri.

"Actually, we never thought about having you guys have written records to help you guys remember the past playthroughs." said MC. "We should try that when we get back to DDLC.

"Anyway, I think you'll like this game. It's full of blood and guts and stuff." said Sayori. "It's called Mortal Kombat. They've got a bunch of versions here."

"Oh okay..." said Yuri as Sayori dragged her away.

"So what are we going to do?" said MC.

"Wanna see what the phantoms are doing?" suggested Monika.

"Eh, sure." said Shadow Monika.

The two pasted Sayori and Yuri and went to find the other phantoms.

They found all four of them in the office. Phantom Sayori had just picked up the camera surveillance tablet and pressed the sound button.

Meanwhile...

Sayori and Yuri were playing Mortal Kombat. Yuri was surprisingly very good at the game and just beat Sayori again.

Just then, BG's laugh echoed through the hall. Yuri paused and hypnotically followed the laugh.

"Is there a child in here?" said Yuri in the same British voice she has in Springtrap mode.

"Yuri? Where are you going?" said Sayori as she followed her.

In the office, the phantoms were giggling. Phantom Natsuki then grabbed the tablet and used the sound system to make Yuri go into the vents.

While she was crawling through the vents, Phantom Natsuki started pressing the vent snare button over and over.

"Oh, I see where this is going." said Shadow Monika as she grabbed two bags of popcorn from the night guard's stash and handed one to Monika.

Yuri, on the other hand, was being crushed by vent snare and was screaming in both pain and pleasure. Being the masochist she is, she was secretly enjoying it.

After the while, Phantom Natsuki stopped and forced Springtrap out of the vent and handed the tablet to Phantom Mangle.

The next two hours consisted of the phantoms using the camera and sound systems to make Yuri run into walls and get crushed by the vent snares and stuff while all the phantoms were laughing at her pain. Sayori also gave up trying to follow Yuri and went to sleep until midnight.

Soon enough, it was midnight and the phantoms had to stop.

Yuri stopped near the entrance and dropped to the floor.

The night guard then walked in, sat in his chair, and the phone call of the night started.

 _"Hello? Hello? Um, this is just a reminder of company policy concerning the safe room. The safe room is reserved for equipment and/or other property not being currently used and is in fact a safety location for employees only."_

"And for keeping springlock suits that kill people." said Monika.

 _"This is not a break room, and should not be considered a place for employees to hide and/or congregate - and under no circumstance should a customer **ever** be taken into this room and out of the main show area."_

"Were those safe rooms where the children were killed?" said Monika.

 _"Management has also been made aware that the Spring Yuri animatronic has been noticeably moved. We would like to remind employees that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances. Thank you and remember to smile; you are the face of Doki Doki Pizza World."_

"Apparently Yuri didn't get the memo as she got killed by a yellow animatronic version of herself." said Monika.

Phantom Balloon Girl then jumpscared the guard after the phone call finished. Springtrap was in the vents, but the night guard blocked her with the vent snare. Phantom Mangle also appeared to disable the audio. Then, Sayori showed up, which bought Yuri enough time to go through a different vent to the office.

"Let me show you how much pain I'm in!" shouted Springtrap as she pulled out two knives and stabbed them into the night guard's eyes. She then pushed him to the ground and with a third knife stabbed him in miscellaneous places.

Next run ended with video error to Monika jumpscare to Phantom Sayori jumpscare as soon as he fixed the ventilation to Phantom Mangle to Yuri and the night guard having a stare down in the doorway before Monika showed up again and Springtrap killing him soon after.

"I got a reputation to keep. And you're in my way!" said Springtrap before she pulled out her ax that she somehow managed to fit inside herself and chopped Gabriel's head off with one swing.

The next run had Phantom Sayori appear repeatedly and Phantom Natsuki also got to spook the guard before Yuri came out of the right vent with her jumpscare.

"When I'm done with you, you'll look worse than me!" shouted Springtrap as she pulled out her weapons. She was true to her word as she turned him into a pile of blood and indistinguishable chunks of organic matter.

This continued on for another 10 attempts or so with the night guard doing well at first, but then the Phantoms decide to troll the player to buy Springtrap enough time to get into the office. But the player did eventually win and walked away having survived five nights with Springtrap.

As for the other minigame...

Shadow Monika just had it interrupt her game of Ms. Pac-Man. Instead of playing as Golden Monika like she expected, she playing as a crying child. Said crying child had pink on top with a red dot on the side. The was also no 8-bit Shadow Monika telling her to follow her.

"Huh? Am I supposed to be playing as Sayori?" said MC. She then left to get the others.

I don't know if I said this before, but these minigames take place shortly after the night guard leaves.

MC brought Monika, Sayori, and Yuri to view the minigame with her. The other phantoms also showed up to see it.

"Hey! It's me!" said Sayori, pointing to the sprite of herself.

"Might as well go to the back room like every other minigame." said Shadow Monika.

Crying Child Sayori made it to the bathrooms with all the broken animatronic parts.

"This looks familiar..." said Yuri.

Unlike the animatronics, Crying Child Sayori was able to progress to the back room.

Inside, there was the purple guy Yuri sprite panicking. There were four more crying children behind 8-bit Sayori. An 8-bit Yuri was on the side leaning against a wall.

"It's... It's me!?" said Springtrap. "Wait, is this when..."

8-bit Sayori was approaching purple guy Yuri. She was backing away from the ghost.

"Hey Yuri, why are you scared of Sayori?" said MC.

Eventually, purple guy Yuri ran to the Spring Yuri suit. She put the suit on. This is when the springlocks went off. Red pixels came out of 8-bit Yuri as she fell to the ground in a pool of her own blood. The ghosts, content with Yuri's death, faded away.

"Is that how you died?!" said Monika, turning to Yuri.

"Pretty much." said Yuri. "Though I think all the ghosts looked like all of you."

"You sound pretty calm for someone who just watched themselves die." said MC.

* * *

 **And there we go. One more chapter before FNaF 4.**

 **Next chapter will be Night 6/Nightmare mode. And there's going to be an originally uninvited guest joining it. As well as... You all know what happens to Fazbear's Fright after beating Nightmare mode right?**

 **Anyway, see you guys then!**


	24. Die in a Fire

**It's time for the grand finale! Of the FNaF 3 part anyway.**

 **As mentioned before, this chapter will be Night 6/Nightmare mode. I also forgot to mention that I would also be including Aggressive Nightmare mode (which would be Night 7) in this chapter too like how I put Night 6 and 4/20 mode in the same chapter in the FNaF 1 arc. I'm only human and I forgot things.**

 **Also mentioned in the previous chapter, we will also be having a previously uninvited contender entering the ring. It's Shadow Monika. Again like in the FNaF 1 part with Golden Monika, Shadow Monika is getting upgraded from easter egg to actively hostile animatronic. And like Golden Monika, Shadow Monika can also kill the night guard.**

 **As to how she would work, she would work about the same Golden Monika did where she would randomly appear in the office off to the side and would kill the guard if he ignores her for too long. To get rid of her, you would have to pull up the monitor or maintenance panel.**

 **Now why did I choose to do this? Well, to make things more interesting by deviating from the games.**

 **Like Withered Golden Monika, Shadow Monika will be silent on kill, but you guys can still write lines for her like Golden Monika. I may have a use for them later.**

 **I don't own either Five Nights at Freddy's or Doki Doki Literature Club. If I did, why would I be writing cringy fanfics about my own work?**

* * *

During the day, the Dokis (including MC) usually play with the arcade machines all day. Er, well Sayori, Monika, and MC do. Yuri was once again reading her Silver Eyes novel.

Sayori and Monika were playing one of the Mario Kart arcade games. Right as Sayori finished first, the game glitched to the last of the good ending minigames.

"Ooo, I got one of the secret minigames again!" said Sayori. "And I'm in it!"

In the game, she was playing as the puppet version of herself. The exit door was right behind her. She seemed to be at a party as there were balloons everywhere and to her left were two boys sitting at a table sharing some cake. The one on the left was wearing a pig mask and the one on the right had a frog mask. On the top left corner were the words "Happiest Day", though is would occasionally flicker to "Hxppiest Dxy" for a few frames.

Moving past them, Sayori encountered another pair of boys sharing a cake. One was wearing a purple hippo mask and a top hat. The other was wearing a light brown bear mask with a red felt hat and a white headband.

Moving more to the left, there was a lone girl sitting by herself with a cake. She was wearing an orange elephant mask and a purple top hat.

Continuing on, Sayori found the last crying child. They were at an empty table with four more crying children with them. The four were wearing masks of Monika, Natsuki, Sayori, and Yuri. When Puppet Sayori put the cake on front of the child. The child stopped crying and put on a Golden Monika mask.

"Was that one supposed to be MC?" said Monika.

Then, the children disappeared and their masks fell to the ground. Puppet Sayori's was the last to hit the ground.

"Did you just free all our souls or something?" said Monika.

"Did I?" said Sayori. "Now that you mention it, I do feel a little more liberated."

As for MC, she was with Yuri finishing up The Silver Eyes.

Yuri then closed the book as she was finished.

"That was really good book." said Yuri. "Too bad it ended with a cliffhanger."

"Yeah... Are there any more?" asked MC.

"Perhaps." said Springtrap.

"Well, I'm going to join Monika and Sayori." said MC.

"Oh... Um... Okay. I'll just... I'll just stay here." said Yuri.

"You're free to come too. Sayori told me you're actually pretty good at Mortal Kombat."

"No. You go on ahead. I'll just... I'll just stay here." said Springtrap.

"Well, okay then. You have fun with... whatever you plan on doing." said Shadow Monika as she teleported away.

Springtrap then waited and looked around. When she was sure she was alone, she pulled out her pen and some of her knives. She then giggled insidiously.

Several hours later...

"Oh, MC! Yes! YES!" shouted Yuri in between moans.

We all know what she's doing right? I'm just going to assume yes so I don't have to write smut. Then again, why did I include that if I don't want to describe it any further? First off, some of this is just verbal diarrhea in written form. Second off, I thought it would be something Yuri would do in seclusion. In this fic, I want to portray Yuri as mix of her Act 1 and Act 2 personalities. I'm getting way too sidetracked, so let's just get back to the story.

"Yuri, what are you doing?" said a voice behind her.

Yuri panicked, dropped everything, and turned around, only to see MC.

"Oh, um... MC. Um... How long have... How long have you been watching?" asked Yuri.

"Enough to see what you're doing." said MC.

"PLEASE DON'T THINK I'M WEIRD! IT'S JUST THAT-" spurted out Yuri before Shadow Monika put a finger on her mouth to shush her.

"It's fine. I already know about all that." replied MC nonchalantly.

"How do you-" asked Yuri before MC answered her question before she could finish.

"Different playthroughs and mods. Although it was quite freaky and unsettling at first, I got used to your fetishes and obsessiveness." said MC. "There were plenty where you kidnapped me and kept me in your basement and the other girls tried to free me. You and Natsuki would have killed each other if Monika didn't reset it."

Yuri didn't how to respond to her crush knowing her strange habits and suppressed fantasies, the fact that he was okay with it, and that she had lived through them before.

"Anyway, I just came to tell you to get ready for midnight." said Shadow Monika.

"But... But I didn't think the night guard was coming back! This game we're in is called Five Nights at Freddy's." said Yuri.

"That may be true, but in the past two games there were was a Night 6 and a challenge night." said MC "Also, if the player was done and completed this game, Monika would have sent all of us to the next game so we can find Natsuki."

"I suppose you have a point." said Yuri.

"Well, the player will be here any minute now. Be glad it was only me who caught you doing the nasty and not the night guard. Then again, you do just turn off the moment he shows up though." said MC.

 **Two minutes later...**

 _"Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, this is just to inform all employees that due to budget restrictions, the previously mentioned safe rooms are being sealed at most locations, including this one."_

"Yeah, budget restrictions. Totally not because someone used the spring suits to lure and kill people in those rooms." said Monika.

"Why do you keep on saying that kids were killed in there?" asked Sayori.

"Because of the minigames and because I think I may have became one of them." answered Monika.

"What do you mean?" asked Sayori.

"Well, when you first woke up in these games, you said you were outside the restaurant and then got stabbed and then you became the Puppet. Well I experienced something similar where I was in a strange room where a purple guy killed me then some puppet thing gave me a bear mask and a gift." explained Monika.

"So I was the one who saved you?" said Sayori.

"Perhaps you were." said Monika.

 _"Work crews will be here most of the day today, constructing a false wall over the old door base. Nothing is being taken out beforehand, so if you've left anything inside, then it's your own fault. "_

"If Yuri is supposed to be the purple guy, how did she get in the safe room if it was sealed?" asked Sayori.

"Maybe she tore it down and after she died, the ghosts resealed it or something." said Monika.

This is when Yuri came out of the vents to jumpscare the guard.

"No matter what, I'll always come back." she said before stabbing the night guard directly in between the eyes.

After the night reset and the phone call got back to where it got cut off...

 _"Management also requests that this room not be mentioned to family, friends or insurance representatives. Thanks again, and remember to smile; you are the face of Doki Doki Pizza World."_

"Yeah, hide all the evidence." said Monika. She then waited for Sayori's response.

She was about to say something until she saw Sayori in the office, up in the guard's face making noise. Springtrap then walked past Monika and moseyed into the office, jumpscared him, said something about pain, and then stuck an ax into his head.

Next run, something strange happened. Monika had just jumpscared the guard. As he was rebooting the ventilation, Shadow Monika faded in near the doorway.

"MC? What are you doing here?" said Monika.

"Just watch." said MC.

The night guard then put down the panel to see Shadow Monika slumped against the wall. Confused by the new animatronic, the night guard just stared at her. Shadow Monika toke this opportunity to attack, instantly teleporting in front of the guard's face as her eyes glowed and her mouth was wide open. The game then crashed. Sayori was confused at first but Monika then explained that it was just MC. Yuri didn't mind since she still was in Springtrap mode.

The next few runs ended very shortly as Shadow Monika kept on appearing and killing the guard with him having no idea on what to do.

You can also imagine the player being totally confused as Shadow Freddy was both a very rare occurrence and completely harmless. Then again, Golden Freddy was also actively hostile when they played FNaF 1.

This continued on for the next two to three hours with the cause of death switching from Shadow Monika appearing and the guard not noticing her to the phantoms trolling him so much to allow Springtrap to come in somehow and hack him into pieces.

But eventually, they finally survived Nightmare mode. They may have won the battle, but the war was not over as there still was Aggressive Nightmare mode. This was Nightmare mode, but even harder.

Nothing of interest happened during the day. So let's just go straight to Night 7.

The phone call was the same as Night 6 since this was still technically Nightmare mode but with the Aggressive challenge on.

As you can imagine, there was a lot of failure and death in the game and a lot of rage and swearing on the player's side.

A run usually started with Phantom Sayori immediately jumpscaring the guard. Then one of the others would so up, usually Monika or Phantom BG. The night guard knew how to block them, but they just showed up so often that they overwhelmed him. As for Springtrap, it was easy for her to make it to the office hallway or the vent leading to the office while the phantoms were trolling the guard. Shadow Monika also got a high kill count as though she was easy to get rid off, it was also really easy to mess up, especially if one of the phantoms jumpscared the guard recently. Sayori was also a huge problem as she blocked the player's view of everything and locked the monitor and maintenance panel, allowing Shadow Monika to immediately kill them or for Yuri to sneak in and kill the guard as soon as Sayori left.

There were many times the player was close with Yuri standing in the doorway and the two having a staring contest, which they lost as either the ventilation failed and Springtrap came in when he blacked out, Monika showed up and jumpscared them and then Yuri attacked, or MC was on the other side of the office and killed the guard.

This went on for another 3 to 4 hours or so until the night guard finally achieved victory.

However instead of just leaving, the night guard did something else. He toke out a gasoline canteen. He walked around the entire establishment, pouring gasoline on everything. After covering the entire area, he went to find Springtrap. However, she was currently in the vents. So instead, he dropped the rest of the gasoline at the entrance. He walked to the exit and as he was walking out the door, toke out a lighter, lit it, and threw it into a puddle of gasoline. This immediately started a fire, which quickly spread to the whole horror attraction.

Sayori was most certainly panicking as she was currently in Monika's arms crying about how she didn't want to die again.

"It's okay, Sayori. Just calm down and we'll find a way out of here." said Monika, trying to keep her cool.

"Guys, I'm pretty sure you're forgetting something." said MC as she pointed to the other phantoms who were just phasing through the walls and ceiling to escape the flames. Shadow Monika then walked through the fire and the exit door.

"Oh right, we're ghosts." said Monika. She put down Sayori and the two calmly walked out of the flaming building.

The two then reunited with MC, who was watching the building burn from a safe distance in the empty parking lot.

"Can we go now?" asked MC.

"Of course, deary. We just need to wait for Yuri." said Monika.

The three then remembered that Yuri wasn't a ghost and that she was nowhere to be found. They then turned to the burning building and realized Yuri was still inside.

"WE FORGOT ABOUT YURI!" they all shouted.

They were about to rush in to get her, but the building then collapsed. The fire also stopped.

Earlier, with Springtrap...

Yuri had climbed out of the vent and was using her ax to hack away at anything in her way. She ran a quick as she could as pieces of the ceiling were coming down. Right as she reached the exit, something fell in front of the exit door. She tried to break through, but her ax snapped in half and the head landed in the fire. She then tried to backtrack to the entrance, but that path was now blocked off as well. Yuri was considering her options well some debris knocked her down. She was about to get up when a large piece of ceiling fell right on her left arm. She screamed in intense pain as her arm was completely crushed. This is when the rest of the building collapsed.

MC, Sayori, and Monika were now shifting through the ruins, trying to find Yuri, or what was left of her.

Monika then stumbled upon Yuri's crushed arm.

"Oh my god..." said Monika. She then clutched the arm and started crying. "I'm so sorry, Yuri. I got you killed again! I'm a horrible friend!"

"Um, Monika?" said MC, tapping Monika's shoulder.

"Yuri's dead! And it's all my fault! Again!" crying out Monika.

"Actually, I found the rest of her. And she's miraculously still alive." said Shadow Monika. She then pointed to Sayori, who was with Yuri.

Yuri was in particularly bad shape after surviving a fire and a building collapsing on her. Her left arm from under the elbow completely gone with some bone sticking out of the wound. A chunk of her head was missing, with skull and brain visible. What was left of her right ear was gone and her left had all the fabric burnt off, showing only the endoskeleton. Her lower jaw had fallen off and much of her mummified flesh had burnt off, with only the bone left.

Monika ran up and hugged her.

"Yuri! You're alive!" said Monika.

"You're hurting me." Yuri said weakly.

"Oh, sorry." said Monika as she released her grip.

"We're all here, so can we go now?" asked Sayori.

"Of course. Let me rewrite the code to accommodate Yuri." said Monika.

"How do you code stuff anyway? Wouldn't you need a computer or a notebook to write it down?" asked Yuri.

"It's all in my head. Though MC said that sometimes a console window pops up when I edit the code." said Monika.

Monika finished the code and executed it, transferring them to the fourth game.

After the transfer was complete, Phantom Monika, Phantom Puppet, and Shadow Monika faded away, while Springtrap got up and started to limp away. Phantom Marionette reappeared close behind and followed the robot zombie.

* * *

 **And done! Finally, we are done with FNaF 3!**

 **As expected, next chapter will be FNaF 4 where our protagonists will become the Nightmare animatronics. The Nightmares are my favorite batch of animatronics, though the Toys and Rockstars are close second. I just think they look really cool and are genuinely scary. Nightmare Fredbear, along with Golden Freddy are my favorite animatronics in the series. Who is yours?**

 **Also, because we're starting FNaF 4, now's the time to suggest death lines for the Nightmares. Once again, no promises I'll use them, but you get special thanks in the form of a shout out here in the footnotes the first time I use them.**

 **I want to have their debut be on Halloween, so I'll try to have the next chapter up then. No promises though.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and see you all next chapter.**


	25. Your Best Nightmares

**Happy Halloween and welcome to the FNaF 4 arc!**

 **I would talk about who will be who here, but I'll just let you read the chapter first and then explain everything in the footnotes.**

 **Also special thanks to AlteredReaper who came up with the name Monikuma for the replacement for Fredbear. I was just going to keep Fredbear the same, but that name fits a lot better. For those who don't get it, kuma is the Japanese word for bear. The DDLC characters were made in an anime/manga art style. Monika replaces Freddy. Fredbear is Freddy + bear. Monikuma is Monika + kuma. How clever is that? I really like it.**

 **With that being said, let's get started!**

 **Again if I owned either FNaF or DDLC, why would I be writing cringey fanfics about either? I also don't own any other the other random stuff I reference in this either.**

* * *

Monika awoke inside a bedroom. It wasn't just any bedroom, but it looked to be a little girl's room as the room was bright pink, there were stuffed animals and dolls on the floor, there were crude crayon drawings and picture frames of a young girl on the walls. It really reminded Monika of Natsuki. Even the girl in the photos looked like a younger version of Natsuki, as if Natsuki already didn't look younger than she actually was.

It toke Monika a surprising amount of time to realize she had incredibly sharp clawed hands. Looking over the rest of her body, she had many tears and holes with the most notable ones being on her chest above her breasts, on the left side of her torso under her breasts, on her right thigh, and on her left calf. Feeling her head, she found that she now had a hinged jaw like Springtrap did and that her mouth was full of razor sharp teeth with a second set of just as sharp endoskeleton teeth inside. Looking in the mirror on the little girl's miniature vanity table showed that Monika's eye and hair color were still the same, but one of her bear ears and her top hat were torn up.

"Jesus, they're not even trying to hide the fact that we're killing machines now." said Monika. "What the hell kind of place are we in now?"

Another thing it toke her a surprising amount of time to find was the crib that was right next to the bed she was on. Looking inside, there were three miniature versions of herself sleeping in the crib. Though, one did wake up and stared up at Monika. This one had purple eyes as opposed to Monika's emerald green. Her hair was also proportionally shorter than Monika's. The mini Monika raised up her arms, signifying that she wanted to be carried.

"So I'm a mother now?" said Monika. She then picked up her tiny clone. "So who's the father? MC? I hope he is."

Loud crying then came from the crib. One of the remaining Minikas (yes that's what I'm calling them) was wailing. The other one was still sound asleep. The one crying had one pink eye and one that was pitch black with a white pinprick pupil. The purple eyed one got annoyed and somehow squeezed out of her mother's grip and crawled into the large hole on the side of her torso. Monika then picked up the two in her arm. The pink eyed one stopped crying and the other one finally woke up. This one had sky blue eyes and was missing an ear.

Monika then set the two on the bed and removed the third from her torso and put her next to her siblings.

"I'd never imagine I'd ever have children, let alone triplets." said Monika. "You three are going to need names."

Monika pulled her hand on her chin as she thought up names for the three baby girls she now had.

"You can be Melissa." said Monika pointing to the blue eyed one.

"You are now Mia." said Monika pointing to the pink eyed one.

"And your name can be Maria." said Monika pointing to the purple eyed one.

All three seemed to like their new names as they jumped up and hugged their mother while making happy sounds. They then crawled into the large holes on her body. Melissa toke the torso hole, Mia went to the thigh hole, and Maria crawled into the calf hole.

"Convenient I have so many orifices to carry my children." said Monika. Then she realized the absurdity of what she just said. "Never thought I would ever say anything like that."

Monika then opened the door to explore her new environment. However, a large set of jaws lunging at her and a loud roar was what greeted her. Monika once again fell flat on her butt. Her children found it funny and were giggling.

Monika then heard very deep and demonic sounding laughter. Getting up, she saw an another version of herself. She appeared to be larger and even more terrifying than she was. This Monika had an even bigger mouth with even bigger teeth. Her hair and blazer were golden yellow as were the bear ears on the head. Her skirt, bowtie, top hat, and ribbon were purple. Her top hat also had a black stripe at the base. She had wires coming out of her eyes. She was less torn up, but still had holes. They were just smaller and less numerous. Her claws looked longer and sharper. She had two large white buttons on her chest. The most notable difference was the row of teeth on the separation between her torso and pelvis.

"MC?! Again!?" shouted Monika.

"Yup, it's me and you always fall for it!" said MC.

"Woah. Your voice is super deep." said Monika.

"Yeah. I sound like a demon or Darth Vader or something." said MC. "So what's with the Minikas?"

"Minikas? Oh, you mean the mini-mes? Well apparently they're my children." said Monika.

"So how's motherhood going?" asked MC.

"I've only known them for five minutes." said Monika. "Anyway, we such find Sayori and Yuri and maybe even Natsuki if she's here."

The two demonic looking bear girl animatronics then walked down the hallway. They found another bedroom, this one looking like a little boy's room. There was a bed with blue bed sheets. Toys like a phone, a caterpillar, and a purple robot were on the floor. There were dresser near both doors. Oh yeah, there was a second door opposite of the door they entered in. Lastly, there was the closet, which had loud banging sounds coming from it.

MC gently opened the closet. Inside was a chest with two locks bouncing as if something was trying to get out. Two keys were next to it.

"Should we open it?" asked MC.

"I'll do it." said Monika. She toke the keys and unlocked the box. The banging then stopped. Monika opened the box only to have a tall puppet like creature pop out and jumpscare her. Monika once again fell on the butt with her kids giggling at her expense.

"Wow Monika, you're so easy to scare!" said the puppet. "Also, thanks for letting me out of that box."

"Good one, Sayori." said MC. She then held out her fist, offering a fist bump, which Sayori gladly accepted.

"Thanks!" replied Sayori. "Wow, MC you look very scary!"

"Yeah, and you got a deep demon voice too." said MC.

"Yeah, I sound so cool!" said Sayori. "Luke, I am your father."

"Sayori, you look like a mix between Slenderman, a skeleton, and the Ink Demon." said Monika, getting up.

Monika's description wasn't too off point. Sayori was now very tall and very skinny. She was almost as tall as MC was now. She was mostly black. Her face was a white mask with black tear lines, lipstick, and cheeks. Her mouth was in a large grin with pointy teeth. Her eyes were black with tiny white pupils. Her rib cage looked like it was poking out of her chest. Her hair was just as messy as normal and was white. Her bow was now black. Her waist, hips, and limbs were very skinny. Her arms were long and at her elbows, she had three very long tentacle like fingers each with five white rings. Her legs were basically black, bony stilts. Her still unbuttoned blazer was now white and was very tattered at the sleeves and bottom.

"Also, Monika has kids now." said MC.

"Really?! Can I see your kids, Monika?" said Sayori.

The three Minikas crawled out of their mother's body on their own.

"Wow! They're so cute!" cooed Sayori. "They're like mini versions of you!"

"I suppose they are." said Monika.

"So do they have names?" asked MC.

"Of course. This is is Mia. This is Melissa and this is Maria." said Monika as she pointed to respective Minika.

"Anyway, we should go find Yuri again now." said MC.

"Right." replied Monika. She then turned to her daughters. "Alright little ones, come to mommy."

The three obeyed and jumped into their mother's arms.

"You are really embracing the role of mom now." said MC.

The three Nightmare animatronics exited the bedroom and went down a different hallway. This time, they ended up at the end of a hallway. There were four doors on the sides. There were plenty of books scattered on the floor. Against the wall at the end was a chair. In the chair, was a small figure reading a giant book. Only her legs, her clawed hands gripping the book, and two olive green rabbit ears were visible, as the rest of her was behind the book. Said book was rather large and had a big read dog on the cover. It was unsurprisingly titled "Clifford the Big Red Dog".

MC snickered at Yuri reading that particular book, as it brought memories of one particular past playthrough. The one where he was FriendArin, Sayori had tiny hands, Monika was a robot, among other things.

"Yuri? Is that you?" said Sayori.

Yuri looked up from her book and saw the three large nightmarish creatures staring back at her. She reasonably got very scared and hid under her book.

"G-Go away, monsters!" shouted Yuri in fear.

"Yuri, it's just us." said Monika. Since Monika didn't have a super deep demon voice, but instead a deeper but still recognizable version of her own voice, Yuri got a little more comfortable and peeked out of the book.

"Monika? Is that you?" asked Yuri.

"Yes, it's me. MC and Sayori are here too." said Monika.

"Oh." said Yuri. She then got off her chair and walked towards the others.

Yuri was now at a toddler's height, though she was still taller than the Minikas. She had two olive green bunny ears. Her jaw was hinged and also had sharp pointy teeth inside. Like Monika, the Minikas, and MC, Yuri also had a set of endoskeleton teeth that were also sharp and pointy. She had a purple bowtie, skirt, and socks. her shoes and blazer were the same olive green as her ears. Her fingers also ended in claws. Unlike Monika and MC, Yuri was very in tact and wasn't very damaged at all.

"So Yuri's a loli now?" said MC. "Can't say this hasn't happened before."

"Yuri, you're so small and cute!" said Sayori as she picked up Yuri with her tentacle fingers and hugged her. "You're just like Monika's babies!"

"Monika's babies?" said Yuri. She then turned to Monika, who was holding three tiny versions of herself in her arms. "How do you-"

"I have no idea. I woke up with these three sleeping in a crib next to me. They literally are mini versions of me, I assumed I was their mother." explained Monika.

"Do they have names?" asked Yuri.

"Yep. They're Mia, Maria, and Melissa." said Monika.

"Also, how come I'm so small, yet all of you became hulking behemoths?" said Yuri.

"Again, no idea." said Monika. "Though according to the file names, we are now the Nightmare animatronics. You're listed as Plushtrap. MC is called Nightmare Monikuma in the files. Sayori is Nightmarionette. I'm listed as Nightmare Monika. My kids actually are called Minikas in the files."

"So are we someone's nightmares then? Or are we called nightmares because we look like nightmare fuel?" said Sayori.

"Maybe both." said MC.

"The others are called Nightmare Yuri, Nightmare Natsuki, Nightmare Mangle, and Nightmare Balloon Girl. I still haven't found Natsuki's .chr file yet. So that means she's not here." explain Monika. "And we have to wait for the player to beat this game before we can go to the next one."

Footsteps were then heard coming up stairs. Coming from on of the doorways was one of the aforementioned Nightmare animatronics. This was undoubtedly supposed to be Nightmare Yuri.

First off, she looked like Yuri. Her torn up rabbit ears, as well as her blazer and socks, were navy blue. Her hair, hair clips, and eyes were purple. Her bowtie and skirt were red. Like the others, her jaw was hinged and her mouth had razor sharp teeth with a second pair of teeth inside and with clawed hands. She had wires coming out near her nose, which looked like whiskers. Nightmare Yuri was also quite damaged. The right side of her head had a huge hole. Her limbs looked that they had numerous slash marks. Her right hand and left foot were only endoskeleton. But the most distinct thing about her was the fact that her torso was ripped open in between her massive breasts in which you can clearly see her rib cage and spine.

"Oh hey, Monika, Monikuma, Nightmarionette. I see you found my baby sister." said Nightmare Yuri, who sounded like a slightly deeper and crazed Yuri. "Give her to me."

Sayori handed Yuri to her bigger counterpart. Yuri felt scared to be in the clawed hands of the nightmarish reimagining of herself.

"Oh Plushy, you don't have to be scarred all the time. Big sister Yuri is here. And all your aunties too." cooed Nightmare Yuri. This didn't make Plushtrap any more comfortable. "Anyway, Natsuki's done making dinner, so you guys should come downstairs to eat."

Nightmare Yuri then walked down the stairs with Yuri still in her hands.

"Might as well go meet the others." said Nightmare Monikuma.

"You're right. It might also give us some context on what this game is about." said Monika.

The three followed Nightmare Yuri down the stairs and found the dining room which was across the living room.

The table was rather long. There were six regular chairs around the table, one on each end. Each one was engraved with the name of someone. There were also two high chairs. Yuri was in one of them and was next to Nightmare Yuri. The other one was a three-in-one chair and was next to the chair engraved "Nightmare Monika", which Monika assumed it was for her kids. Monika's chair was one of the chairs on the ends. Monika put her daughters in their high chair and sat down in her chair. The other was engraved with "Nightmare Monikuma", so MC sat in that chair. Sayori sat in her chair, which was next to MC's and Nightmare Mangle's chairs and across from Nightmare Balloon Girl.

Speaking of the other Nightmares, Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare BG, Nightmare Yuri, and Nightmare Sayori were all already seated.

Nightmare Sayori had the same features the other nightmares had, with the jaw, and the teeth, and the claws, and generally being all torn up. Her unbuttoned blazer, skirt, hair bow, and bowtie were crimson red and her vest underneath was light brown. Her left hand, stomach area, and legs were only endoskeleton. Her feet also had claws on them. Her right hand was a large and sharp sickle like hook. Nightmare Sayori lacked a nose as that part of her face was also endoskeleton, reveling some of her skull. She also had a long, metallic tongue sticking out of her mouth. She also lacked an eyepatch. She was currently using her hook to pick things out of her teeth.

Nightmare Mangle's head was near identical to Nightmare Sayori's. The differences being that Nightmare Mangle was missing her right eye, her ears were white and pink as opposed to Nightmare Sayori's red. She had red rosy cheeks and red lipstick. Her left eye also had scar across it. Her head was on some endoskeleton arm pieces. Her red bowtie was on the joint of one of them. On another on of these joints was another arm with a clawed right hand. Her left hand as on her neck. Her torso had a white blazer and a pink vest, both of which were torn up at her stomach, showing off her spine. Her head and usable arm were coming out of the left arm socket while on the right had two more endo arms. One ended with nothing on it. The other had the second endo head. This head lacked it's left eye, had sharp teeth, and generally looked like a metal human skull. Her skirt was pink and she had three legs coming out to support her. All three were just endoskeleton and had the same clawed toes Nightmare Sayori had. She also had a tail, though only the pink tip and a little white fabric was all that was left of it. She was currently playing with a plushie of herself.

Nightmare Balloon Girl was about the size of a preteen, so about 4'11, which coincidentally enough was DDLC Natsuki's height. Though her head looked to be at least a third of this due to her also having two mouths full of dagger like teeth. She had the same propeller beanie the other Balloon Girls had with her pink pigtails sticking out. Her eyes her actually red instead of pink. Her nose was triangle shaped and red. Her body was also similar to her regular counterpart, but a bit bigger and taller. Though her hands were freakishly huge and had these long, pointy, and bony looking fingers. She was holding a mirror with her mouth open, trying to count her teeth.

Yuri was seated in a high chair next to her larger Nightmare version. She had a bib with the words "Baby Bunny" on it. As for Nightmare Yuri, she was sharpening her claws on a knife sharpening stone.

Soon Nightmare Natsuki walked in from the kitchen with a platter of covered plates, each of them named.

Nightmare Natsuki had the general Nightmare traits, the teeth, the claws, the being torn up. However, she had three rows of teeth instead of just two. Her left pigtail was torn off a little bit. One of her eyes was broken and was a dull gray while the other was the normal pink. Her bib once again said "LET'S EAT!" in all caps and was torn up on the edges. Her blazer was yellow and her skirt was pink. On her shoulder was her cupcake. Her cupcake was also nightmarified as it also had sharp teeth and was torn up, most noticeably with a chunk missing from the right side of it. It also had wire whiskers.

She walked around the table, putting the respective platter in front of each animatronic. She then sat down in her chair.

By the way, the order everyone is sitting in going clockwise starting from Monika's position are well, her, Nightmare Natsuki, Nightmare Sayori, Nightmare BG, MC, Sayori, Nightmare Mangle, Nightmare Yuri, Plushtrap in her high chair, the Minikas in their high chair, and back to Monika.

"Alright everyone, let's eat!" said Nightmare Natsuki as she toke off the cover on her plate, reveling an entire cooked chicken. She started to tear pieces off and ate them.

Nightmare Sayori had an entire salmon. She sliced off pieces with her hook and used her claws as a fork.

Nightmare Mangle got plate full of what looked like intestines and other organs. She happily scarfed them down.

Nightmare BG got a plate full of hot dogs and was also scarfing them down.

Sayori got a bunch of hearts on her plate. She was surprised at first. But she did pick one up and put in in her gaping smiling mouth. She seems to enjoy it as she started stuffing more into her mouth whole. Though it wasn't as if she could actually move her mouth to chew anyway.

Nightmare Yuri got what looked like pork chops while Yuri got a small bowl of meat stew. Yuri was about to grab the spoon to feed herself. But then Nightmare Yuri grabbed it and started to feed her like a baby. She was making airplane sounds and waving the spoon around like an airplane.

"Here comes the plane!" she said in a childish tone. However, Plushtrap didn't open her mouth. "Oh c'mon Plushy. This is your favorite food. Are you feeling down or something?"

"Um... Oneesama, I think I can feed myself." said Yuri. She didn't know why she added the honorific though. It just came out.

"Starting to think of yourself as a big girl now? Alright, here you go." said Nightmare Yuri as she placed the plastic spoon in Plushtrap's hand.

Yuri then proceeded to feed herself, though she did make a little bit of a mess on her bib.

MC got a plate full of brains. Not wanting to be disrespectful, she picked up one and bit into it. It tasted strange, yet satisfying. She then spotted the bottles of various sauces.

"Can someone pass the ketchup?" asked Nightmare Monikuma.

"Here ya go." said Nightmare Balloon Girl as she passed the ketchup bottle, as well as the rest of the condiments. I'd always imagine Nightmare Balloon Girl would sound something like Peacock from Skullgirls.

After applying some sauces, the brains tasted pretty good. MC continued to eat the rest of them.

As for Monika, she got a giant steak while her kids got a plate full of chicken nuggets, which they we happily eating.

She was a bit conflicted since she was supposed to be a vegetarian, but was really hungry despite being a robot. Monika then decided to eat it anyway. This also wasn't the first time she's eaten meat as well.

After everyone was done, Nightmare Mangle picked up everyone's dishes and brought them to the kitchen to wash them.

"I can't wait for dessert! When's midnight?" said Nightmare Natsuki.

"In about an hour." said Nightmare Yuri. "And it's Halloween! We need to put on our costumes!"

"Oh right! How could I forget?!" replied Nightmare Natsuki.

The two then ran up the stairs to change.

"Hey Sayori, want to play some Mario Party or something since we don't do anything this night?" asked Nightmare BG.

"Sure!" answered Nightmarionette.

"I was talked to Sayori, but you can join us too, Nightmarionette. Maybe we can have Mangle be player 4." said Nightmare Balloon Girl.

"Sure, I'll join ye scallywags fer a game er two." said Nightmare Sayori.

The three got out of their chairs and went to set up the Switch in the living room.

"So what do you wanna do?" asked MC to Monika and Yuri.

"Well, I would like to go back upstairs so I can continue reading. Can either of you help me out of this chair?" requested Yuri.

"Sure." said Nightmare Monikuma as she picked up Yuri. Monika had her Minikas in her hands.

They all walked up the stairs and MC placed Yuri back on her chair.

This is when Nightmare Yuri and Nightmare Natsuki walked out of their room in their Halloween costumes.

Nightmare Yuri was now completely orange. Her hair, ears, clothes. All orange. She was also now eyeless. In all of the holes, including her now empty eye sockets, was bright orange light shining through. Her front teeth were now longer fangs. She also now had an orange and black cape. She basically looked like a jack o lantern vampire.

Nightmare Natsuki also was now completely orange. Her eyes were also missing and she was also glowing orange out of her holes. Instead of her cupcake, she had a jack o lantern in her hand. Instead of having vampire accessories, she had a witch hat with a pumpkin on the brim. Her "Let's Eat!" bib was also made longer to look more like a scarf.

They approached Monika, Monikuma, and Plushtrap.

"We are now Jack O Natsuki and Jack O Yuri! We are spirits of Halloween who will play a trick on you if you don't give us treats!" announced Jack O Natsuki.

"How do you like our costumes?" asked Jack O Yuri.

"You guys look great." said MC.

"You look great um Oneesama... You too... um... Jack O Natsuki." said Yuri. She was still a bit shook about how scary everyone looks. She didn't know why she felt so scared all of a sudden. She loves horror and grotesque things. Was it because she was now a small child?

"Do I have to dress up too?" asked Monika.

"Nah, for what ever reason you, as well as Monikuma don't have a Halloween skin or replacement." said Jack O Yuri.

"Also, today would be Night 1, so it's just us. Sayori joins tomorrow." said Jack O Natsuki. "It's actually nice we get to wear these earlier. Normally we have to wait until Night 8 or 9 to dress up. Monika, we should get ready for the kid to show up. Let's go."

"I guess I'll see you guys later then." said Monika. She then followed Jack O Yuri and Jack O Natsuki to the boy's bedroom.

"Looks like it's just you and me again." said MC.

"Maybe we can read together again?" suggested Yuri, holding the Clifford book.

MC chuckled once again and sat in the chair, then sat Yuri in her lap.

"Why not? I enjoy any time with any of you." said MC.

"What was so funny?" questioned Plushtrap.

"It's just that you reading that book in particular brought up some funny memories." said Nightmare Monikuma.

As for Monika...

"So you two come from the halls and the kid has to either shine his flashlight if you're at the end or close the door if you guys are near it?" asked Monika.

"Yeah. That's basically how it works." said Jack O Yuri.

"So what about me?" asked Monika.

"I dunno. Usually you hide as a plushie on the kid's bed and wait for your kids to give you the signal to attack." answered Jack O Natsuki.

"Okay then." said Monika as she walked into the room.

She sat on the bed.

"So how do I become a plushie?" said Monika to herself. "Do I just think about it?"

This actually worked as she was now a Monika plushie on the bed. The Minikas hid under the bed.

Meanwhile downstairs...

Sayori, Nightmare Sayori, Nightmare Balloon Girl, and Nightmare Mangle had just finished a game of Mario Party. Sayori managed to win through sheer luck. Well that and because she was playing as Luigi and did absolutely nothing during most of the minigames.

The game then glitched up, transitioning to some text saying "5 days until the party".

"Hey! What happened?!" said Sayori.

"That happens from time to time." said Nightmare Mangle.

Then, an 8-bit plush of Monikuma appeared on the screen. There was deep mischievous laughter in the background. Some text then appeared on the screen.

"What did she do this time?" it said. "She locked you in your room again."

The eyes of the plushie then lit up.

"Don't be scared. I am with you." said the text, presumably for the Monikuma plush on screen.

The scene then changed to a top down view of a crying boy in his room. He had a dresser to the left and a bed to the right. In the corner were plushies of Monika, Yuri, Natsuki, and Sayori, though the Sayori one was missing her head. The Monikuma plushie was on the bed and it's glowing eyes were following the boy as he moved around his room.

The boy had brown hair, a black t-shirt, and shorts. Oh, and he was crying. This actually reminded Sayori a lot like what MC looked like when he was younger.

"He kind of looks like MC." said Nightmarionette to herself.

"Who?" asked Nightmare Sayori.

"Nothing!" answered Sayori.

The boy walked to the plushies in the corner.

"These are my friends." he said in text on the screen.

The kid then walked to the door and started to bang at it. He gave up and lied down on the floor to cry.

The text "Tomorrow is another day." appeared and the game glitched back to normal.

Back upstairs, the same boy from the minigame was in the bedroom and was hastily flashing his light down the halls and on the bed.

Death came rather swiftly this time as he shined his flashlight right when Jack O Yuri was at his left door.

"Happy Halloween!" she said before she tore him apart.

Next run didn't end too well for him either. This time it was Jack O Natsuki who he shined in the face.

"Have any candy for me?" she said. The boy shook his head no while at the same time soiling himself. Jack O Natsuki then lunged at him, biting him in half.

As for Monika, her Minikas kept on climbing on the bed and screeching, but the boy would usually scare them off with his flashlight. She had no idea why, but it made her furious. Perhaps it was some maternal thing.

Soon enough, the kid was so preoccupied with Jack O Yuri and Jack O Natsuki that it allowed all three Minikas to appear on the bed. The boy heard their screeching and realized he forgot the bed, but it was too late. The Monika plush on the bed turned back into Nightmare Monika. She grabbed the boy in her hands, her claws already piercing his skin.

"No light can save you now." she said very coldly. She then lunged for his head.

Next run, the poor boy managed to survive until 6, which is when his alarm clock went off. He then disappeared from the Nightmare realm as he woke up.

Monika turned back to normal and her kids came out from under the bed. As she left the room, she saw Jack O Yuri take off her vampire cape and Jack O Natsuki take off her witch hat and the two turned back to normal.

"Well. That was fun." said Nightmare Natsuki. "And that kid's flesh was filling."

"Yep. That kid really hit the spot." said Nightmare Yuri.

Nightmare Natsuki went to her room. Nightmare Yuri paused to see Yuri asleep in MC's arms.

"Should I put her somewhere?" asked Monikuma with the sleeping Plushtrap in her arms.

"Give her to me. I'll put her in her crib." said Nightmare Yuri as she toke Plushtrap. "Maybe I'll take a quick nap too."

She then went to a different room.

MC then went down the stairs.

Monika was about to follow, but noticed her kids were also now asleep. They must have fallen asleep after crawling into her body cavities.

So she then went to the room she woke up in and placed the three in their crib before going down the stairs herself.

* * *

 **Damn this chapter was long!**

 **Also, oneesama is, from what I found out, is the super polite way of addressing your older sister in Japanese. It's like a younger sister calling her brother oniichan in anime or whatever, though that's the informal way and Yuri's using the super formal. I could have also just used oneesan, which is the regular formal, but I think Yuri being super polite fits her personality better. Though I could be wrong as I don't speak Japanese and this is just what Google gave me when I asked.**

 **Now for the characters:**

 **Monika is Nightmare Freddy and will be referred to as just Monika**

 **MC is Nightmare Fredbear and will be called by both names like before**

 **Sayori is Nightmarionne and she will be called by either just Sayori or Nightmarionette**

 **Yuri is Plushtrap and will also be called by either just Yuri or as Plushtrap**

 **The Minikas, also known as Melissa, Maria, and Mia are the Freddles**

 **Nightmare Yuri/Jack O Yuri is Nightmare Bonnie/Jack O Bonnie**

 **Nightmare Natsuki/Jack O Natsuki is Nightmare Chica/Jack O Chica**

 **Nightmare Sayori is Nightmare Foxy**

 **Nightmare BG is a Natsuki version of Nightmare BB**

 **Nightmare Mangle is still Nightmare Mangle, but now just looks like Sayori**

 **That only leaves Nightmare. Nightmare won't be appearing for now. Though I'll pretty sure you can guess what I'll be doing with Nightmare considering what I did with Jack O Bonnie and Jack O Chica.**

 **Also if you are going to make lines for Nightmare Yuri, Jack O Yuri, Nightmare Natsuki, or Jack O Natsuki, they will count as different characters and will have different sets of lines.**

 **On an unrelated note, why is it Nightmarionne and not Nightmarionette? Did Scott put it down as a typo and never fixed it and decided to keep it that way as it's still Nightmarionne in both merchandise and in Ultimate Custom Night?**

 **Oh, and Happy Halloween! Also be sure to have fun and be safe if any of you go for trick or treating. I'll be going as Rockstar Freddy for Halloween. I made a crappy mask of him out of a flower pot, felt, and ramen cup as the top hat, and sponge and I had to tape some of it together since the glue I have isn't the best for fabric.**

 **Please deposit five coins. *heat goes up* You are attempting to trick Freddy! You are attemp- You are attemp- Freddy doesn't like this- Thank you for depositing five coins.**

 **Happy Halloween and see you all next chapter.**


	26. Fun with Plushtrap

**Welcome back.**

 **Last chapter was the first chapter of FNaF 4 as well as a Halloween special. Sorry this toke about a month. I had other stuff to do and I kept putting this on the back burner. But at least I got it done before next week. Super excited for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate!**

 **This chapter will include Night 2, Fun with Plushtrap, the main characters exploring the house, and just Monika.**

 **Again, I've been thinking about how I could include more DDLC content in this. I feel that random jumpscare glitches would better fit the FNaF World arc and I suck at poetry so I'm not sure if I could emulate any of the Dokis' styles. Maybe Natsuki's and Sayori's. Probably not Monika's or Yuri's. I could try though.**

 **Oh, and while I was typing this up, Scott Cawthon decided to reveal his upcoming projects for 2019 and further. Movie script is still a work in progress. VR and AR stuff is in the works. New books and ports are on the way. A triple A project is in the works. But what I think is the biggest thing he talked about was that he has plans to make another new FNaF game by himself. It will be called Five Nights at Freddy's: Into Madness and will be something like FNaF World Update 2. This is really exciting to see Scott keep the franchise alive. FNaF is like Ridley. You think it's dead, but it always comes back. But on the downside though, I may have to rethink how I'll do this story as I would want to include Into Madness and possibly the AAA game in this, and both of those are still in the concept phase. Scott's a busy man, but he does this for us fans. I doubt he will ever read this, but thank you for all you've done for the community. If I ever become a game designer, I hope I could be like him. I would defiantly say that Scott is one of my role models.**

 **Anyway, I may slow down posting these so Into Madness can be completed and released. Maybe I could write filler chapters for this or write a new story in the meantime. I do still have some drafts from previous concepts of a DDLC story. Maybe I could go back on that. Or maybe do other indie games I like like Bendy, Baldi's Basics, Yandere Simulator, Hello Neighbor, Cuphead, Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion, Undertale, or Deltarune. Or maybe Nintendo games I like like Pokemon, Kirby, Mario, Fire Emblem, Splatoon, Kid Icarus, Super Smash Bros, etc. Not sure if any of those would be stand alone things or crossovers with FNaF or DDLC. What I'm saying is that this story may go into hiatus in the future so I can include Into Madness into this. I'm not doing the hiatus now and I do want to continue this for now, just saying for this for the future. The list of stuff above is just stuff I could write for you guys alongside this and during any possible hiatuses for this.**

 **Also someone asked about MC's whole gender pronoun issue. I use feminine pronouns for MC since that's what she is at the moment. I thought I established the fact that in this story, MC really doesn't care about gender pronouns and asks others to use whichever they feel more comfortable with. This is because, in this story, MC usually reflects the person playing DDLC. If the player is male, MC will be male. If the player is female, MC will be female. When Monika inserted him into Five Nights at Freddy's, MC became a fusion of Monika, who is a girl, and Golden Freddy, who is canonically possessed by a girl. I know that Mangle and Withered Chica use masculine pronouns for the one you should not have killed, but they are referring to Golden Freddy, the vessel, not Cassidy, the spirit possessing Golden Freddy. Also I'm pretty sure I had Monika, Sayori, and Yuri refer to MC using masculine pronouns.**

 **I own nothing. Both the Five Nights at Freddy's and Doki Doki Literature Club franchises belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Downstairs, in the living room, MC was watching Sayori play Splatoon 2. Nightmare Sayori and Nightmare Balloon Girl had went upstairs while Nightmare Mangle was sleeping on the floor. Sayori was doing surprisingly well despite the fact that she had three long tentacles for fingers coming out of where her elbows would be as opposed to five normal fingers on a normal hand.

"Guy behind you." warned MC.

Sayori then used her Splashdown special to kill the enemy MC saw behind her and to end the match with. Her team ended up winning by .01 percent.

Monika then came down the stairs after she put her kids to sleep.

"Oh hey, Monika. Where are your babies?" asked Sayori.

"I put them to sleep." answered Monika. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Maybe we can just explore this house some more?" suggested Sayori. She turned off the Switch.

"Perhaps we should wait for Yuri to wake up from her nap first." said MC.

"Where is she anyway?" asked Sayori.

"Her older sister toke her." said Nightmare Monikuma.

"We should go get her first before exploring." said Monika.

They all went up the stairs. Monika remembered the room Nightmare Yuri walked into. This was Nightmare Yuri's and Nightmare Natsuki's room. There were two beds and a crib. Nightmare Yuri was taking a nap in one bed. Nightmare Balloon Girl and Nightmare Natsuki's kitty cupcake was asleep in the other. Nightmare Natsuki was also sitting on this bed. She was picking something to watch on the TV in the room. All of them were magical girl animes. She settled with the original anime adaptation of Parfait Girls, which Natsuki Prime also really liked just as much as the manga. She lowered the volume so it was loud enough to hear, but not loud enough to wake up the sleeping robots in the room.

Plushtrap was in a crib next to Nightmare Yuri's bed. She was now awake and was cuddling with a plushie of her Classic counterpart.

Nightmare Natsuki noticed the new entrants and paused her program to turn to them.

"Oh hey guys. What are you all here for?" she asked. "Wanna watch Parfait Girls with me?"

"We just wanted to check up on Yur- I mean Plushtrap." said Monika.

They all turned to the crib to see Yuri trying to get out.

"A little help please?" she asked.

"Looks like she wants to get out." said Nightmare Natsuki.

"I got you." said MC, picking up Yuri out of her crib.

They then left the room.

"Bye, Natsuki!" waved Sayori as she exited the room and closed the door.

"See ya." she replied as she resumed watching her anime.

"So what are we doing now?" asked Plushtrap.

"We are going to further explore this place." said MC.

They started with the bedroom they found Sayori in, the same one Monika hunted the player as a young boy during the night.

"Why are there two doors for this room?" asked Sayori.

"This is the room were we hunt the player as a kid." answered Monika. "We're supposed to be his nightmares and this is like a dream world."

"Okay then. I was going to ask why we are killing little kids this time. That explains why we look so terrifying as well." said Nightmare Monikuma.

Sayori was looking at the hung pictures.

"Hey MC, this kid looks like you did when we were kids." she said.

"Holy crap, you're right." said MC, looking at the old photo.

"That's the kid Nightmare Yuri, Nightmare Natsuki, and I were hunting last night." said Monika.

"Really? He also looks like the kid from the 8-bit cutscene I saw last night." said Nightmarionette.

"So is the kid supposed to be me?" asked MC.

"Look at that one." said Yuri, pointing to a framed one in the hallway, just outside the left door.

It appeared to be a family portrait. There was the same boy who looked like young MC in the picture wearing a pure black shirt.

Next to him was a little girl who looked just like a younger Natsuki. She was wearing a pink blouse and a blue skirt. Her hair was different though. Instead of Natsuki's small twintails, the girl had her hair flow freely behind her. The only accessory she had was a red bow just like Sayori, but wore it on the right side of her head.

Just behind them was a teenage girl. Said teenager girl looked to be about 13 to 15 and sort of looked like Sayori did at that age. Though this one had shoulder length hair and no bow. She was wearing a light pink tank top and jean shorts. She was making bunny ears on both her younger siblings. Her hair was a golden blonde as opposed to Sayori's coral pink hair.

Behind her were two adults, presumably the parents. The mother was basically Yuri as an adult. Physically, she was about the same, though her assets and stomach had became a little bigger due to having three kids. She had on a purple sweater and black slacks. Her hair was now in a similar style to Monika's, but even longer and the ponytail held with a scrunchie instead of a ribbon. Another way of describing her would be that she looks almost exactly like Ryoba Aishi, Ayano Aishi's/Yandere Chan's mom from Yandere Simulator but with purple hair and eyes instead of black.

She was also being very clingy and affectionate to her husband, who was basically an adult MC. He had the same brown hair in the same hairstlye and the same yellow eyes as MC prior to becoming Golden Monika. He now sported facial hair, having a small mustache and chin hair. He now had glasses on. He had also grown a few inches taller and what MC was and appeared to be more muscular. He had on a custom t-shirt with a bunch of different anime characters on it. Some of these included Goku, Sailor Moon, Ash Ketchum, Jotaro Kujo, Saitama, Yami Yugi, Lucy Heartfilia, Madoka Kaname, Naruto, Yuno Gasai, Asuna Yuuki, and Luffy D. Monkey. There were even some characters that weren't from anime, but had the same artstyle. Some of these were Hatsune Miku, Cloud Strife, Marth, Shulk, Saber, Joker, and Katalina. (I just put down the first characters or series that came to me when I thought of anime and anime/manga artstyles. Some of them I had to look up to get their full name or to make sure I spelled their name correctly. Try to guess all of the references here.)

"So in this universe, human me marries Yuri and we have three kids: One that's basically an edgier Sayori, one that's basically a younger Natsuki, and one that's basically a younger me?" said MC, thinking out loud.

"Looks like it." said Monika.

"MC and me... Together with a family!?" said Yuri. "Why could I be the human me?!"

"Didn't you also become a child murderer?" said Sayori. "And you owned the restaurants you killed them in?"

"Oh. That..." said Yuri. "Well, technically, it wasn't me me. It was whoever I replaced before Monika put us all in here that killed people."

"Anyway, we can sort this out later. Let's just continue exploring the house." said Monika.

The next room was Monika's room, or the little sister's room. The Minikas were awake, or two of them were, and they were happily playing with the toys in their crib. Maria was playing with a baby rattle. Mia was playing with a doll of a girl with cat ears in a pink dress. She accidentally popped it's head off, but managed to get it back into place. Melissa was still asleep and was cuddling a Sayori plushie, though this plushie looked different. It heavily resembled Mangle, but it had a gray circle on it's chest, a tail, and freckles. There was some other strange plushies in the crib. There was a clown girl with pink hair and a red dress, a ballerina with purple hair and purple leotard and tutu, and a Monika plushie that was mostly white and magenta. This white and magenta Monika also had a gray chest circle as well as magenta cheeks.

"How come I didn't notice those before." said Monika, referring to the stuffed dolls. "Are you three okay? You want to come with Mommy?"

Mia and Maria shook their heads no and continued to play while Melissa slept away.

"Hey, there's more pictures of Natsuki as your daughter." said Sayori, pointing to another hung photograph.

"And she also likes Parfait Girls in this universe too." said MC pointing to the bookshelf, which had a lot of manga on there.

The next room they found was the older sister's room. Nightmare Sayori was snoring on the bed. Nightmare Mangle was sleeping in the closet. She must have gotten up and entered the room earlier. On the walls were posters of heavy metal bands and action animes. There was also a Classic Sayori mask on a nightstand. Based on the pictures of her when she was younger, her blonde hair was actually dyed. Her actual hair color was closer to Sayori's.

Based on the pictures and posters, they could infer that the eldest daughter was going through her edgy teenager phase but she still had a childish and mischievous side as she also liked pulling pranks and teasing her younger siblings.

The next room of interest was the master bedroom. This is where the parents would be. The bed was queen sized and on the frame had "Monikuma" scratched into it.

"So this is my room? Sweet." said MC.

There were many pictures of the adult Yuri who replaces William Afton and the adult MC as her husband. Some of these pictures included them in the literature club, their high school graduation, them in college, their college graduation, their wedding, them moving into the house, Yuri opening the first Doki Doki Pizza World, their children's births, their children's birthdays, their children's first days of school, their children in general, and family portraits.

"Look at the life we had together." said Yuri. "MC and I... Married with a family."

"Yeah. Too bad we couldn't actually live through it." said MC. "Even in our own game, we're permanently 18 year old high school students in a literature club in a video game."

"It never actually occurred to me that we would never age. That actually makes sense." said Monika.

"You look so happy, Yuri." said Sayori.

"What would have caused you to start killing children in this timeline?" asked Monika.

"I'm curious about that myself." said Yuri.

They then moved downstairs.

The living room was rather simple. There was a TV set with a cable box, DVR, and some video game consoles hooked up to it, a couch, and two reclining armchairs. There was also a table in the center. More pictures of the family were on the walls.

Next was the dining room which I already described in the previous chapter.

The following room was the kitchen. It was fairly large and had all the essentials and appliances. There's a sink, oven, microwave, refrigerator, toaster, kettle heater, rice cooker, and coffee maker among other things.

Before moving on the the next room, the girls (MC included) decided to have some snacks.

Monika made herself a cup of coffee and found some croissants to go with it.

Sayori found the cookie jar and helped herself.

Yuri wanted to make tea, but due to her having a toddler's body, wasn't able to do so herself and asked Nightmare Monikuma to do it for her.

After giving Plushtrap her tea and some fruit snacks, MC found and put some pizza bagels in the microwave.

After they had their snacks, they moved on to the next room, this one being the study.

There were multiple computers and there were bookshelves filled with books.

Yuri, still in MC's arms, picked a book off the shelf.

"Hey, here's the sequel of the book we read last time." said Yuri, showing MC the book. "It's called The Twisted Ones."

On the cover, there was an animatronic that heavily resembled Nightmare Monikuma, but had black hair and a yellow top hat. This animatronic was also slightly opaque as some endoskeleton was visible.

"Cool. Maybe we can read it later." said MC.

The next room of interest was the basement. There were also the bathrooms and storage rooms and stuff but I said rooms of interest. The basement was mainly split three ways. The first part was more food storage, especially the large freezer room full of meat. The second part was the adult MC's mancave/anime and video game stuff collection. MC was most certainly impressed with the mass of collectibles her alternate self has gathered. It seems that this MC managed to convince his wife to try out anime as there were stuff from some very gorey animes that MC wouldn't normally touch but felt like Yuri might enjoy.

The last part of the basement was Yuri's animatronic workshop. There were blueprints, tools, and metal parts scattered all over the place. Her numerous certifications were on the walls. Apparently in this universe, Yuri's last name was Afton.

"Check these out!" said Sayori. "It's me! Or at least the first version of me."

She was holding out the blueprints of the Marionette, also called the Puppet. The blueprints detailed how she was built to keep the children safe and to distribute gifts to those who are well behaved.

A few other interesting finds were the blueprints of the Toy animatronics. They really did have facial scanners and criminal databases according to their descriptions. However, it seems that have not been fully built yet as versions of incomplete Toy Monika, Toy Yuri, Toy Natsuki, and Toy Sayori laid on separate work tables while a smaller endoskeleton, presumably for either Balloon Girl or JJ.

"I suppose this game takes place before the second if the Toy animatronics aren't complete yet." said Monika.

The next thing of interest that was found were the blueprints of regular Monikuma and Spring Yuri in her original state. The blueprints stated how they were make to able to be used as both an animatronic or as a wearable suit to save costs on materials because the initial budget Yuri Afton had was smaller compared to her later projects.

"Who knew you could be a robotics engineer." said MC.

"Yeah, these do not seem safe at all." said Monika, overlooking Spring Yuri's blueprint. "No wonder you got killed by this suit."

"I suppose other me was more concerned about actually making them on the small budget as opposed to making them safe based on the notes I, er she wrote." said Yuri.

"Makes sense." said Sayori.

Also in the basement workshop was the puppet's music box. Inside were a bunch of plushies, blankets, and pillows.

"Hey! Here's my box!" said Nightmarionette as she climbed in. "It's a lot more comfy in here. You guys go on ahead. I'm going to sleep in here."

Sayori then closed the box and while inside, reached out and placed a "Do not disturb" sign on the box.

"Yeah, I'm probably going to hit the hay too." said MC before handing Yuri to Monika. "I don't know why we need sleep even though we're robots. Perhaps that's how we recharge or something."

"Well we are a kid's dreams and video game characters so logic doesn't have to apply to us." answered Monika.

"You got a point there. Anyway, I'm going to my room. We can start that book tomorrow, Yuri." said MC. She then walked up the stairs.

Monika and Yuri then continued to explore the workshop. They then found an elevator that lead to the garage.

"How convenient of other me to have an elevator here." said Yuri. "I suppose it's for transporting the animatronics to the garage without dragging them up the stairs and through the house."

The garage was pretty standard and it connected back to the house, bringing them back to the entrance.

"So what are we going to do now that MC and Sayori are gone?" asked Yuri.

"I don't know. I was kind of hoping MC would suggest what we do next. Maybe we can do like them and take naps too." said Monika.

"I just had one recently, but fine." said Yuri.

"Alright then. I got to drop you off at your "big sister's" room first." said Monika.

So they walked up the started and entered Nightmare Natsuki's and Nightmare Yuri's room. Nightmare Yuri was now awake watching a slasher movie. Nightmare Natsuki was now the one sleeping. Nightmare Balloon Girl was not in the room.

"Oh there you are, Plushy!" said Nightmare Yuri taking Plushtrap out of Monika's arms.

"She wanted to walk around while you were asleep." said Monika.

"Well thank you for taking care of her. I'll happily repay you by looking after your Minikas." said Nightmare Yuri.

"Minikas? Oh, you mean Mia, Maria, and Melissa?" said Monika.

"You finally gave them names? They're cute. I always thought you were going to name them Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica or something silly like that." said Nightmare Yuri.

"Speaking of them, I should probably check on them. Bye!" said Monika as she left the room.

Going back to her room, she heard crying. After bursting into her room and trying to soothe her babies to no avail, she realized they must be hungry. Luckily for her, there were was a mini fridge full of milk and a bottle warmer.

"How convenient." said Monika as she preformed her motherly duties of feeding her children.

The three Minikas closed their eyes and they suckled on their bottles. They stopped and fell asleep. Monika jumped into her bed, somehow didn't break it, and slept.

Several hours later, Monika was awoken to the sound of knocking on the door. She got up and opened the door. Nightmare Balloon Girl was standing outside the door.

"My big sis is almost done with dinner, so you should probably get ready." said Nightmare BG. She then walked away, presumably to call others for dinner.

Monika turned to her three children who were also now awake. She picked all three up and each of them crawled into one of the large holes on her body. Monika then walked down the stairs and into the dinning room and sat at her chair. after putting her babies into their high chair.

The only others at the table were Nightmare Sayori and Nightmare Mangle. The next to come down was actually Yuri. She managed to get down the stairs by herself, though she asked for Monika's help to be put into her chair. Next was MC, who seems to have just woken up from the occasional yawns. Nightmare Yuri was next and Nightmare Balloon Girl sat down as well.

Nightmare Natsuki came in along with Nightmarionette, both of which carried everyone's entrees. Like the night before, all of the meals being some form of meat. Though Monika was a bit alarmed as her plate consisted of severed human arms. She still ate them though. It will probably take a few more days to getting used to being a carnivore.

After everyone was done with their meals, Nightmare Yuri toke everyone's dishes to wash. Nightmare Monikuma, Nightmare Balloon Girl, Nightmare Mangle, and Nightmarionette all jumped on the couch as they didn't have to do anything tonight.

Plushtrap was going to go back upstairs to read, but her "older sister" told her to wait for her.

After the dishes were done, Nightmare Yuri picked up Plushtrap and her, Monika, Nightmare Sayori, and Nightmare Natsuki all went upstairs for their nightly job of terrorizing some kids in his dreams.

Yuri was placed on her chair.

"Just wait for the kid to show up. Then you two can play Red Light Green Light. I know how much you like to play with him." said Nightmare Yuri as she walked away with the other Nightmares.

Not knowing what else to do, Yuri just sat in her chair, waiting for the boy that was supposed to appear. She didn't understand why she had to play Red Light Green Light with him though.

Back downstairs, the television was once again showing an 8-bit cutscene.

Text saying "4 days until the party" appeared onscreen.

"Is what you meant by 8-bit cutscenes?" whispered MC to Sayori.

"Yup." answered Sayori.

The screen then changed back to the boy crying in his room, but the door was now open.

"He looks a lot like the kid me from those photos." said MC.

"That's what I said." said Sayori.

The other Nightmares weren't paying attention to them so they didn't question what they were talking about.

"You know she is hiding again." said the text box for the Monikuma plush on the bed. "She won't stop until you find her."

The boy then walked to the door.

"Over there." said the text for the plushie.

The screen transitioned to a hallway. The Monikuma plush was now present on top of the grandfather clock.

He went to the right, which lead to a room with a pink bed, a picture of a flower, a dresser with a pink lamp, and for whatever reason what looked like Mangle lying on the floor. The Monikuma plush was by the doorway. Both Sayori and MC recognized this room to be similar to Monika's room, which was the Natsuki look alike little sister's room.

He walked over to Mangle, stared at her for a few seconds and exited the room.

He then crossed the hallway to the left side. This lead to a living room with a blue sofa, an orange oval rug, and a big TV. Psychic Friend Monikuma was on the sofa.

The boy approached the TV and a figure wearing a Foxyori mask popped up from behind the TV and a loud crunching sound was heard. The boy dropped to the ground and cried.

"Tomorrow is another day." said the plush in text.

The minigame ended and the TV went back to whatever it was showing before.

Back upstairs, Yuri was reading a book when a bright light pointed at her. The source of the light was the same boy from the pictures holding a flashlight. This was probably the kid she was supposed to wait for. Her eyes, instead of glowing purple when she was Springtrap, turned a faint gray. This is when Plushtrap's programming toke over.

"Well hello there! You wanna play a game with me?" said Plushtrap.

The boy didn't answer.

"You don't have to be scared of me. I'm not going to hurt you. Much." said Plushtrap, flashing her pointy teeth at the boy.

The boy still looked hesitant and quite scarred.

"How about we have a deal? You play my little game and if you win, my older sister and her friends won't start hunting for you until 2 AM." offered Plushtrap.

The boy reluctantly nodded.

"Alright! I hope you're ready for some Fun with Plushtrap! The rules are simple. All you have to do is shine your flashlight on me when I'm on that X in front of you within two minutes." said Plushtrap.

The boy looked down at the X, just noticing it.

"I'll only move in the dark. I'll stop moving when your light is on. You have to listen for me." said Plushtrap. "And if I catch you or time runs out, you'll just go back to your room where my ane and her friends will be waiting for you."

The boy turned off his flashlight to start the game.

"Alright, here I come!" said Plushtrap in the darkness.

As soon as he heard movement, he turned his flashlight on and Plushtrap immediately jumped back into her seat.

The boy left his light off to let Plushtrap approach. She quickly hid behind the top right door frame as the light flashed again.

He turned the light off and waited a few seconds. The next flash revealed Plushtrap near the left door frame, wear she dropped onto the floor in a similar manner to Golden Monika.

The next time he turned off his light, Plushtrap just rushed him down. He heard her footsteps, but was too late as he shined his light with Plushtrap right in front of his face.

Plushtrap jumped on him and screamed. She even bit his finger, making it bleed a little.

"They don't call me a finger trap for nothing!" she said smugly. "Looks like you lost. No bonus for you."

The boy just sucked his finger to stop the bleeding and walked to his room, where he knew he was going to die multiple times.

Plushtrap sat back in her chair and her eyes became purple again.

"Why do I taste blood? Did I kill the kid?!" said Yuri. She then remembered if the player character dies, the game would have restarted.

Back the the player as the crying child, he entered his room as the grandfather clock chimed 12. This is when Night 2 officially started. He was running between the two doors for Nightmare Yuri and Nightmare Natsuki and flashing the bed for the Minikas.

As he was chasing Mia, Melissa, and Maria off his bed, Nightmare Sayori managed to sneak into the closet. The player controlling the boy didn't notice the closet door move signifying Nightmare Sayori's presence and he continued going back and forth between the doors. After closing the door on Nightmare Natsuki, Nightmare Sayori jumped out of the closet and grabbed the boy, roaring in his face. The boy was now crying.

"This all be a bad dream. And you're never waking up! Ya ha ha ha harrgh!" said Nightmare Sayori before she bit his head off.

Next run also end abruptly from Nightmare Yuri as she went straight for the door and attacked when the player turned on the flashlight.

"Sleep tight, because you're never waking up!" said Nightmare Yuri as she picked him up.

Instead of just biting his face off, she cut him open, ate his insides, and then bit his face off.

The player was getting used to Nightmare Sayori being in the closet. She did a short jumpscare when the child found her in the closet. He closed the closet for a good 20 seconds. Opening it again, the child was greeted by a plushie on the floor instead of the killer animatronic fox girl.

He turned around and shined his light on his bed to get rid of the Minikas. He then turned to see Nightmare Natsuki p0king out of the door and throw her cupcake at him, which proceeded to maul him. She walked into the room with her hands on her hips and picked up the boy, the cupcake still biting his arm.

"There's going to be more than bed bugs biting you tonight." said Nightmare Natsuki.

She then commanded her cupcake to stop as it was her turn. She used her jaws to tear off each of his limbs, then bit into his torso. Before he bled to death, she finished him off by, as you'd expect, crunching his head in her jaws.

The next run was successful, but with many close calls. And this was only Night 2.

* * *

 **Finally done!**

 **Once again, I wanted to have this done two weeks ago, but just kept putting this back. Fully the next chapter won't take me a month to finish, but I'm sure that Smash Ultimate will be eating up my free time starting next week.**

 **I was also originally going to keep the older brother as an older brother, but I changed him to an older sister to tie back to the first chapter where the bullies were all girls.**

 **Ane is the Japanese word for how you would refer to your older sister when talking to someone else. Or at least according to Google and WikiHow it is.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and being** **patient. See you all next chapter.**


	27. Sweet Dreams

**Here's the next chapter.**

 **This took so long because I had trouble thinking up stuff for this part and Super Smash Bros Ultimate came out and I've been playing it nonstop.**

 **Oh, and Happy New Year! Let's hope that 2019 will be a good year.**

 **Anyway last chapter, we had our protagonists explore the house as well as Night 2. This time around, Yuri's going to start her new book, we go check up on Natsuki, and Night 3 among other things.**

 **Yadda yadda FNaF and DDLC aren't mine.**

* * *

Instead of starting with the Dokis in their nightmare house, how about we check up on the missing member once again?

Circus Natsuki was in her Circus Gallery. She wasn't allowed to leave during the day. She would always get electrocuted by some voice in the ceiling called Hand Unit whenever she tried. They were allowed to roam around at night though. At least she had her Bidybabs to keep her company in the meantime. Same with Funtime Yuri and her Minireenas. Funtime Sayori would have had Funtime Monika and Yu-Yu to be with in Funtime Auditorium, but Funtime Monika was being kept in the Breaker Room for mysteriously being out of commission ever since they were brought into this underground facility.

Despite having the place named after her, Natsuki never truly felt like she fit in. She would also have these strange memories of being a high school girl in a book club. She would also have the robot equivalent of nightmares of the time she killed a little girl. She didn't mean too. It just happened. That and all the controlled shocks she received really annoyed her. She just wanted to leave this place that she already didn't feel like she belonged in.

The only thing keeping her from attempting escape aside from the controlled shocks were her friends. Funtime Yuri, Funtime Sayori, her Bidybabs, the Minireenas, and Funtime Monika and her hand puppet (prior to being put in the Breaker Room), all didn't mind being here. Though Funtime Yuri also didn't like the controlled shocks and the Scooper. If Natsuki was going to leave, she had to bring them with her. There was also Funtime Monikuma, or Yenndo as she sometimes went by, Yuki, Lolbit, Amy, and her twin Funtime Natsuki, all of whom she hadn't seen in a while. She hadn't seen Amy or her twin since they were in an actual restaurant. She does know that Yenndo, her hand puppet Yuki, and Lolbit were all kept in the Private Room.

This was when she got shocked by Hand Unit because she actually wandered off her stage when she was thinking. Annoyed, she walked back to her place and went to sleep.

She knew she had to escape. She just didn't know how to. Yet.

 **Back to the main plot...**

After the clock chimed 6 AM, the four animatronics that hunted for the child all went to rest. Yuri had also fallen asleep in her chair reading. Her older sister noticed and placed her in her crib before sleeping herself.

As for the others, they were all downstairs watching a marathon of horror movies. Nightmare Mangle had left to make some breakfast as she was hungry. Sayori was hiding behind the couch, scared of the movies, though the others didn't really notice. It looked kind of strange as she was now extremely tall, so she was basically squatting to not see the television. MC and Nightmare Sayori both had snack bowls that they got up to get earlier. Sayori was also sneaking handfuls for herself using her tentacle fingers to reach from behind the couch. Nightmare Sayori had slapped her hand away when she noticed while MC just let Sayori do it anyway as she was use to Sayori doing this. Nightmare BG had fallen asleep at around 5:30 and was still asleep. After the last movie ended, the other animatronics when to rest as well.

After they all awoke in the afternoon...

MC had Yuri on her lap and were now reading the new book she found the day prior. If you don't remember, they read Silver Eyes in FNaF 3, now they're reading Twisted Ones.

"Do you think there's a game with these Twisted animatronics?" asked Yuri.

"Who knows. It would certainly be intense." said MC.

There were actually illustrations of the Twisted animatronics, or at least of their Dokified versions of this story, in the book.

The Twisted animatronics looked to be modeled after the Nightmares but even more terrifying. They also looked to be a mix of organic and robotic, adding to the body horror. All of them had sharp teeth and claws.

Twisted Monika looked a lot like Nightmare Monikuma, but even more horrific and over the top. Her mouth was huge and had a second mouth inside. She also had gums and the inside her mouths looked fleshy. Her left arm was disproportionaly longer than her right. On her stomach was a giant shredder essentially. Her claws were long and needle-like. Her body was also covered in greenish boils. Parts of her also looked as if she were melting. Lastly were her large eye sockets with her actual eyes being much smaller.

Next was Twisted Yuri, who was an even more nightmarish version of Nightmare Yuri. She had whiskers like Nightmare Yuri. She also had the fleshy gums and mouth Twisted Monika had. She had two lower jaws, the one on top being split down the middle. She had spikes on her shoulders. Her claws were small hooks. Her left side from under her breast to her hips were ripped open, revealing her endoskeleton, which greatly resembled a human skeleton. She also had boils and claw marks over her body, but not as much as Monika.

Next was Twisted Natsuki. She looked more like the Buffsuki meme than regular Natsuki or Nightmare Natsuki. She also had fleshy gums and mouth. Merged to the right of her face was her cupcake, it's mouth merging with her's. It was also partially melted. On her well toned abs was a giant second mouth , complete with gums and another cat cupcake merged on the left side. On all of her joints were teeth as well. She also had on orange elbow length gloves and orange knee length leggings. She was probably the least damaged of the Twisted Ones, but she did have some tears and boils.

Twisted Sayori, on the contrary, the most damaged of them. Her torso from a little under her heart to her hips was endoskeleton, though her blazer wasn't torn up. Her arms also had endoskeleton showing. She also had a fleshy mouth and a fleshy second mouth inside. Instead of boils, she had barnacles covering some of her body. They were on her left ear, her left shoulder, her left wrist with her hook coming out of it, on her right elbow, and a little on both her thighs. The barnacles completely covered her legs from her knees to her feet. Her bow was partially melted. Her hook was large and was straight up a sickle. The claws on her right hand were hooked as well. She also had a large, bushy, fox tail.

The last one was a character original to the book called Twisted Elyssa. She had features of a wolf. She was literally two-faced as half of her looked organic while the other was clearly robotic. The split down the middle was covered by pixels. She had white hair at the same length as Yuri, but messier. Her clothes were a simple brown dress with a white stripe at the waist and a brown shoe on her organic half. The dress was gray on the robot half. Her organic half wasn't as damaged, but did have some cuts with dried blood near them. She also had a scar on the eye on her organic half. Her robotic half showed her endoskeleton pelvis and her dress was ripped there. Her foot was a clawed wolf foot. Her right arm was clearly robotic with visible joints and wires and was larger than her organic arm. There were also spikes on it. Her organic side also wore a large fur scarf that covered her cleavage and this become furry neck fluff on her robotic side. She also had a wolf tail. Yuri thought it was interesting that this character had the same name as a character from The Portrait of Markov and even looked like her too. Perhaps it was a coincidence.

As for Monika...

She had left her Minikas with Nightmare Yuri as she offered care for them as thanks for caring for Plushtrap as she had a nap. She was currently in Yuri Afton's basement workshop. She was once again looking over the blueprints and unfinished animatronics. After some rummaging, she found the blueprints of the Withered line, before they were scrapped and left to rot that is. They weren't as impressive as the Toys or the springlock suits, but they did sort of look like the Nightmares. The biggest resemblance would have been Unwithered Natsuki and Nightmare Natsuki with Unithered Sayori and Nightmare Sayori in close second. The one that least resembled their Nightmare counterpart were the original Monikuma and the original Golden Monika. She also learnt that Golden Monika basically was Monikuma but just made to be an animatronic and used in the first Doki Doki Pizza and re-branded as Golden Monika. She also learned the Monikuma and Spring Yuri were actually from an older sister location called Fredbear's Family Diner. She also learned that Yuri Afton's business partner was named Henry Fredbear and he actually founded the diner years before meeting Yuri Afton and using animatronics.

After spending several hours in the workshop, she went to MC the Older's anime and video game mancave. She then binge watched the original Sailor Moon series because she loved it from her childhood, or rather her fake childhood programmed by Dan Salvato to make her think she was real. She still liked it anyway.

Moving on to Sayori...

She was currently watching some cliche soap opera about some vampire called The Immortal and the Restless with Nightmare Sayori and Nightmare Mangle. They also had a TV in their room, or rather the elder daughter had a TV. Sayori also learned that the daughter also really liked this soap opera as she found drawings and even fanfictions under the bed.

The soap was about the relationship between a vampire named Vlad and a human woman named Clara. It was certainly cheesy but it had a certain charm that Sayori liked. The other two were also quite invested in the show.

After the episode ended, the two fox girl animatronics decided to watch the original Pokemon anime, which was a big part of Sayori's childhood.

Several hours later and soon it was dinner time. After enjoying their meaty meals, the Nightmare versions of Monika, Yuri, Natsuki, and Sayori along with Plushtrap went upstairs for their nightly job of tormenting children in their dreams. Meanwhile, Nightmare Monikuma and Nightmarionette got to watch the next 8-bit cutscene magically and conveniently appeared on the TV.

"3 days until the party." said the text on screen.

The scene transitioned to the boy crying on the floor in a pizzeria. There was a big 8-bit picture of Monikuma in the background.

"She left without you." said the text box. "She knows that you hate it here."

"That's really sad." said Sayori sympathetically.

"And kind of messed up for the sister to ditch her younger brother like that." said MC.

"You are right beside the exit. If you can run, you can make it." continued the text box. "Hurry! Run toward the exit!"

Ignoring the text box's advice, the boy got up and walked away from the exit.

"No! Don't you remember what you saw? The exit is the other way! Hurry and leave!" said the text box.

"What did this kid see that scarred him for life?" asked Sayori.

The kid then walked in the other direction, only to bump into an 8-bit Monikuma. Her hinged jaw was wide open, revealing a face instead. She was in suit mode and a performer was wearing it.

"It's too late. Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if she catches you!" advised the text box.

The boy ran to the other side. The next room had tables. The looming 8-bit shadows of Monikuma and Spring Yuri on stage could be seen to the left.

"You can find help if you can get past them. You have to be strong." said the text box.

The kid toke a few steps forward, but dropped to the floor crying. The person in the Monikuma suit asked him what was wrong.

"Tomorrow is another day." said the text box before an abrupt cutoff.

"I really feel bad for him." said Sayori, wiping a tear from the black tear lines on her mask face.

"Me too, especially since he's me. Or is he my son?" said MC. "What made him so scarred of animatronics?"

Back upstairs, it was time for Fun with Plushtrap.

"Hello again. You remember the rules?" said Plushtrap.

The boy nodded and turned off his light.

"Alright, here I come! He he he..." giggled Plushtrap.

He didn't do any better this time and had his fingers actually bitten off.

"Whoops, looks like you were too slow." said Plushtrap after she swallowed the fingers. She then giggled manically.

The boy then moved on to his room where the real pain would come.

Luckily for him, the hand Plushtrap bit the fingers off of was not his dominant hand.

Despite this, he still died a lot. Here's the highlights:

"I'm going to cut you to ribbons!" said Nightmare Yuri, about to do just that.

"Sleep tight, because you're never waking up!" said Nightmare Yuri, going for the kid's head.

"Yarrgh, ye be such a big crybaby!" said Nightmare Sayori. The boy accidentally summoned her by honking his Monika plush too much.

"You look so cute trying to defend yourself." said Nightmare Natsuki at the door. "I could just EAT. YOU. UP."

"This all be a bad dream." said Nightmare Sayori, jumping out of the closet. "And you're never waking up! Ya ha ha ha harrgh!"

"I have always been hiding in your shadow." said Nightmare Monika, emerging from her plushie form.

Eventually, he survived to 6 AM and he woke up. The other nightmares all went to rest after a long night's work.

* * *

 **Chapter done!**

 **Once again, Happy New Year to all.**

 **Yeah, I been putting this on the backburner ever since Smash came out, but I finally got back to this around this week.**

 **Speaking of Smash, I also recently made a World of Light story as well, so you guys can check that out if you'd like.**

 **Once again, anyone is welcome to submit death quotes, especially for the Twisted animatronics. I brought them up and described them in detail for a reason.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and see you all in the next chapter.**


	28. Dreams of Cruelty

**Hello again and I'm back to updating this story.**

 **Nobody left any reviews for last chapter, but I'm going to give you all the benefit of the doubt and assume you all enjoyed it.**

 **As for my update schedule for this, I've been thinking at least once, maybe twice a month. I'm back in college again so I'm not entirely sure when I'm have time to write stuff. That and I've been having some writer's block for this story in particular.**

 **Anyway, to recap last chapter, we checked up on Circus Natsuki, MC and Yuri read the Twisted Ones, Monika does some snooping in the basement workshop, Sayori watches a soup opera, and Night 3.**

 **Enough of that, let's get on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any characters in this fan work, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

A few hours later after everyone has awoken...

As to what our main characters were up too, MC and Sayori were just hanging around (and by that I mean spending time together), Monika was being a mother and caring for her babies, Yuri was reading with her older sister, and Natsuki was, well, stuck in another game.

But, we're not going to focus on them right now, we're instead going to focus on the other animatronics for a good chunk of this chapter.

Nightmare Balloon Girl was in the bathroom, looking in the mirror with her mouth wide open.

"67, 68, 69! I've got 69 teeth now!" she said happily. "I'm gonna tell Big Sister!"

She ran to the kitchen where Nightmare Natsuki was, as she was preparing dinner. Nightmare Mangle was also helping her out.

Nightmare Natsuki was currently flipping burger patties while Nightmare Mangle was putting seasoning on fish.

"Big Sister! Big Sister!" shouted Nightmare BG.

Nightmare Natsuki turned her head, while still concentrating on her cooking.

"What's the matter, sis?" asked Nightmare Natsuki. "You need something?"

"I've grown more teeth! I have 69 now!" said Nightmare BG with pride.

"That's great! Maybe one day, you'll have more teeth than me." replied Nightmare Natsuki.

"Really?!" said Nightmare Balloon Girl, beaming.

Nightmare Natsuki had the most teeth out of all the Nightmare animatronics, which was because she had three rows of teeth on each jaw.

"You may need a third jaw to beat your sister." said Nightmare Mangle.

"Can I do?! I wanna third jaw!" said Nightmare BG, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Where would I get one?" asked Nightmare BG.

"You're going to need to grow it, sis." said Nightmare Natsuki.

"How do we grow parts? We're robots." said Nightmare Mangle.

"We're nightmare robots that live in a dream realm. We eat and sleep like actual living creatures. Who says we can't grow new parts?" said Nightmare Natsuki.

"I guess you have a point." said Nightmare Mangle.

Nightmare BG left the kitchen, happy with the idea of growing more teeth.

"How do we even grow new parts anyway?" asked Nightmare Mangle.

"No idea. Though I think it happens when we sleep. I know it happened since I originally had two sets of teeth and your sister didn't originally have a tongue." responded Nightmare Natsuki.

Speaking of Nightmare Sayori, playing Smash Ultimate in the living room, doing surprisingly well for someone with one hand.

Meanwhile, in FNaF Sister Location...

Funtime Yuri, Funtime Sayori, the Minireenas and Funtime Monika (still comatose) were all in the Parts and Services Room were watching a movie. It was past midnight, so Hand Unit ignored them for the most part.

The Minireenas were all clinging onto Funtime Yuri. Well, most of them were. Some were swimming in the popcorn bowl.

Whenever something funny came up, Funtime Sayori would play a random crowd laugh track.

"Can you use a normal singular laugh?" asked Funtime Yuri.

Funtime Sayori then used a crazed sounding laughter which was actually Funtime Freddy's laugh from vanilla Sister Location.

"Is that good enough for ya?" asked Funtime Sayori, using a line from the movie they were watching.

"Sure, just try not to be annoying with it." said Funtime Yuri.

She then reached to grab some popcorn from their bowl, but got nothing.

"Sayori, the bowl is empty." said Funtime Yuri, handing the now empty bowl to Funtime Sayori.

Funtime Sayori then opened her torso, emptied her stomach full of popcorn back into the bowl.

"Your turn." said Funtime Sayori, using a little boy's voice.

"Alright. Just don't look." requested Funtime Yuri.

Funtime Yuri grabbed the bowl and went to the corner to open herself up and emptied her popcorn back into the bowl.

The Minireenas were giggling during the entire process.

Funtime Yuri came back with the bowl full and would be blushing if she didn't have some permanently built on her face.

The Funtime animatronics can sort of eat. Anything they put in their mouths will fall into a container. This was to give off the illusion that they could eat, making children better believe them as real.

Though they don't need to and they would need to clean their insides afterwards, Funtime Yuri and Funtime Sayori do it anyway to relax. They have people come in and empty their food storage tanks in the morning anyway.

"Want some- popcorn-, Monika?" asked Funtime Sayori, splicing song lyrics together.

She then turned to Funtime Monika, only to see her still slumped over in the corner.

"Oh, right." said Funtime Sayori in a young woman's voice. She then turned to Funtime Yuri.

"How come- Natsuki- didn't want to join us- for- movie night?" asked Funtime Sayori using bits of dubbed anime lines spliced together.

"She has been a bit reclusive as of late." replied Funtime Yuri.

"She could have- at least let- her- Bidybabs- come out to play." said Funtime Sayori using voice mixing.

Back to FNaF4...

It was now time for the daily 8-bit cutscene in which MC and Sayori were watching.

"2 days until the party." said a text box.

"I think something bad is going to happen at the party." said MC.

The crying child was once again crying on the floor in Fredbear's Family Diner.

"She hates you." said the text box. "You have to get up. You can get out this time, but you'll have to hurry."

The boy got up and went outside, but for whatever reason went back in.

The door in the background that was previously closed was now open. Inside was Purple Guy Yuri putting a Spring Yuri head on an employee. The doors then closed.

"Don't you remember what you saw? The exit is the other way! Hurry and leave." said the text box. The boy then left again.

On the outside, there was a kid in a great shirt with a red heart holding a Spring Yuri doll. 8-bit Monikuma plush was also hiding behind a car.

"What's that doing there?" asked Nightmarionette, pointing to the plush peeking from behind the car.

"Where's your plush toy? Mine is Spring Yuri." said the green shirt kid. "My Daddy says I have to be careful with her or she will pinch my finger. She's a finger trap, he says."

"Isn't that what Yuri is? A plush toy that bites people?" said MC.

"It looks like her too." said Sayori.

"Monika even said her name in the code is Plushtrap." said MC. "Also, what kind of plushie bites people?"

The next screen had a girl with orange pigtails, green eyes, and an orange dress. 8-bit Monikuma was disguised as a flower.

"So 8-bit me is Flowey now?" said Nightmare Monikuma.

"You'd better watch out! I heard they come to life at night." said the girl. "And if you die, they hide your body and won't tell anyone."

"How does she know that?" asked Sayori.

"Either that was a joke or maybe she knew someone who was a night guard and they disappeared during the night shift?" theorized MC.

"Why do you look so worried?" said the girl. "See you at the party. Ha ha ha!"

On the next screen, there was a taller boy in an olive shirt sitting on the ground. Monikuma plush was peeking out of the sewer like Pennywise.

"Aren't you the kid who always hides under the tables and cries?" he asked. "Haha! No one else is scared. Why are you? Stop being such a baby!"

The crying child progressed to the next screen then went up. This new screen was a playground with a swing set and see-saw. There was a girl with tan skin, a pink shirt, and a red bow in her brown hair. Near her were mini versions of Toy Monika, Toy Yuri, and Toy Natsuki.

"She kind of looks like you when you were a kid, Sayori." said MC.

"Well, if I was tan and had brown hair, it would be me." said Sayori.

"Why are you crying? Don't you like my toy collection?" she said.

The next person the boy met was a chubby boy in a red shirt holding a balloon.

"Are you going to the party? Everyone is going to the party." said the balloon boy. "Oh wait, you have to go. It's YOUR birthday! Ha ha!"

"Something bad is defiantly going to happen at that party." said MC.

"Didn't you already say that?" said Sayori.

"Well, yeah. It's just that now I'm sure something bad will happen." said MC.

Moving on, 8-bit Monikuma was randomly sitting in the corner and on the next screen was Flowey again.

Soon, the boy was back home. The plushie that had been following him was on the couch.

"Be careful" said the plushie.

He turned on the TV. The screen on the TV was playing a cartoon called "Monikuma and Friends" and the year 1983 was given.

"Did all this happen in 1983?" said Nightmare Monikuma.

The kid then went to his room, where his older sister in her Sayori mask popped out from under the bed to jumpscare him. Sayori jumped into MC's arms from the loud sound.

"Tomorrow is another day." said a text box. Then it cut to black.

Meanwhile, upstairs, it was time for Fun with Plushtrap once again.

This time, the kid didn't bother to try and just shined his flashlight on her for the entirely of the minigame.

"Time's up for you. Hehehehe." said Plushtrap for a giggle.

The boy didn't care about the bonus and was just happy to keep his fingers this time.

Moving on to Night 4, death came swiftly and frequently.

Starting things off was Nightmare Monika getting first blood.

"I will break your mind and your spirit." she said, clutching the boy's head before ripping it off. She then ate the head while her Minikas feasted on the body.

Next death was from Nightmare Yuri.

"Heh ha ha ha ha! I'm going to enjoy sinking my claws into you!" said Nightmare Yuri in excitement before doing what she said.

Nightmare Natsuki was next.

"You'll be perfect as my midnight snack!" said Nightmare Natsuki before turning the crying child into a meal.

Nightmare Natsuki strikes again on the next run, around the same time as last time.

"I'm starving!" said Nightmare Natsuki, who was somehow salivating.

After the kid was dead, Nightmare Sayori popped out of the closet.

"You're always hungry." said Nightmare Sayori.

"Like you're one to talk, Sayori." retorted Nightmare Natsuki.

Speaking of Nightmare Sayori, she got her first kill of the night.

"Yarrgh, sleeping with the lights on won't keep us monsters away, ya know." said Nightmare Sayori.

Next run, the boy accidentally summoned Nightmare Sayori by holding Monika's nose too much.

"Don't be so scared. I don't bite. I can do so much worse. Heh heh heh." said Nightmare Sayori.

The last death before victory brought it back full circle with Nightmare Monika again.

"How dare you scare my little girls with your flashlight!" said Nightmare Monika in angry mother bear mode.

In the end, the crying child survived his nightmares and disappeared. Following that, everyone went to rest.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Yeah, this was overdue. Between school, Smash, and my other stories, I haven't had the time to write the next chapter for this.**

 **Anyway, I will try to at least pump out a chapter once or twice a month. In the meantime, maybe you can read either of my other current works in progress, both being Smash stories. One's my versions of Palutena's Guidences and the other is a Smash Ultimate World of Light story.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and review if you'd like.**


	29. Just Monikuma

**Alright. Time for Night 5 again.**

 **Someone actually left a really nice review. I made me smile to see that such a nice response. I haven't really gotten any feedback for the past two chapters, so I was unsure if people were still interested in this story. I wouldn't blame them since I've taken long hiatuses on this before and updates have been monthly as of late. I would like to shout out whoever wrote that here, but you're a guest review simply named Guest. Well, um. Thank you Guest for writing that, whoever you are.**

 **So yeah, I won't let the flame die out.**

 **Anyway, last time I tried to mix things up and focused on some of the side characters and saw the Funtimes again. Gameplay wise, we reached Night 4. I guess now, we'll focus on the other Nightmares and the main characters and have Night 5, which is just MC/Nightmare Monikuma.**

 **JUST MONIKUMA**

 **By the way, I forgot if I ever mentioned it, but Nightmare Monikuma sounds about same as Nightmare Fredbear in UCN, maybe a little higher pitched.**

 **Disclaimer: The author does not claim ownership of FNaF or DDLC. Bla bla bla You've heard me say this 28, now 29 times already.**

* * *

Everyone was up and active after a 6 hour rest.

Nightmare Sayori was playing Smash Ultimate with Nightmare Mangle. Mangle was raging at how badly she was losing.

"STOP SPAMMING!" shouted Nightmare Mangle.

"Then stop picking Piranha Plant to meme and pick a character you actually know how to play." responded Nightmare Sayori.

"SAYS THE PERSON WHO PICKED ISABELLE OF ALL CHARACTERS!" shouted Nightmare Mangle.

"I picked Isabelle because I know how to play her, not to meme." said Nightmare Sayori.

"AT LEAST I DON'T KEEP SELF INSERT FANFIC WHERE I SHIP MYSELF WITH WOLF IN THE CLOSET!" yelled Nightmare Mangle.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" shouted Nightmare Sayori. "I MEAN, WHAT DO MEAN?! YOU'RE JUST MAKING STUFF UP NOW!"

"Will you two shut up?!" came a voice from upstairs.

Nightmare Yuri walked down the stairs, looking pretty angry.

"I just put Plushtrap to sleep for her afternoon nap. I don't need you two waking her up!" said Nightmare Yuri, whisper yelling. "Plus Monika and her kids are also sleeping."

"Sorry." apologized both vixen animatronics.

"Just keep it down." said Nightmare Yuri before going back upstairs.

"Maybe we should play something else." suggested Nightmare Mangle.

"Mario Odyssey?" said Nightmare Sayori.

"Nah, we already completed that." said Nightmare Mangle.

"Mario Kart?"

"Nah, one of us will rage again."

"Xenoblade 2?"

"That's single player."

"Breath of the Wild?"

"Also single player."

"Splatoon 2?"

"We need two game cards."

"Let's Go?"

"Don't have either of them."

"Animal Crossing?"

"That's not even out yet."

"Sword and Shield?"

"That too."

"How about we just do random stuff in Gmod?" suggested Nightmare Sayori.

"Alright that sounds good." said Nightmare Mangle.

Meanwhile, upstairs...

"Plushtrap could at least clean up her books. Someone could fall and trip on these." said Nightmare Yuri, picking up after her little sister.

"Heya, Yuri." said Nightmare Natsuki with a bag of chips. "What's up?"

"Just cleaning up. Plushie left her stuff on the floor again." said Nightmare Yuri.

"You sure do love babying her." said Nightmare Natsuki.

"Well, of course. It's my responsibility as her older sister." said Nightmare Yuri.

"You're right. Even if you take it too far sometimes." replied Nightmare Natsuki before shoving a bunch of chips in her mouth.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Nightmare Yuri.

"You almost never let her do things for herself." said Nightmare Natsuki. "My sis is about the same age and she can handle herself just fine."

"Well, Plushtrap is a lot smaller. She'd be the smallest of us if Monika didn't have her kids." retorted Nightmare Yuri.

"She may be small, but she's still a nightmare. If she's anything like you, she'd be fine." said Nightmare Natsuki. "You know what they say, terrible things come in small packages."

"I suppose you're right. I've been swaddling her a lot. I need to let her spread her wings a little." said Nightmare Yuri.

"Yeah, and maybe I could convince BG to play with her more often." said Nightmare Natsuki. "She usually spends all day reading, either by herself or with Monikuma."

"She does like Monikuma a lot." said Nightmare Yuri.

"Well, Monikuma is the closest to a father figure out of all of us, being the leader and all." said Nightmare Natsuki.

"Now that you mention Monikuma, isn't tonight her night?" said Nightmare Yuri.

"Oh right! It should be Night 5 tonight!" said Nightmare Natsuki. "I almost feel bad the kid has to go 1v1 with her."

"And that's not even her final form." said Nightmare Yuri.

After a while, Monika woke up.

She checked the crib to see how her little ones were doing.

Maria and Mia were still sleeping, though Melissa was up. She wanted to be carried.

"Alright, sweetie. Mommy's got you." said Monika as she picked up her daughter.

She then fetched a bottle from the mini fridge and Melissa drank.

"You know, I'm going to miss you and your sisters when Sayori, MC, Yuri, and I go to the next game." said Monika. "If MC and I ever have three daughters, I'm naming them after you three."

Her child just stared back, not understanding anything her mother just said.

Monika then went back to the other two. Mia had hogged Maria's blanket in her sleep and Maria was shivering. Monika then put the blanket Melissa was using on Maria.

Monika then decided to try and write some poetry again. She placed Melissa on the floor and let her play with the doll house.

She had to sit in a comically small chair with a just as comically small table.

"Oh, right. I got start from scratch since I left that paper at the horror attraction." said Monika as she found a blank sheet and a pencil.

Much later...

"That was a great meal, Natsuki!" said Nightmare Sayori.

"Of course it was. I made it." said Nightmare Natsuki.

"The kid should be here in ten minutes. You and Plushie should head upstairs now." said Nightmare Yuri, handing Plushtrap to MC.

"So it's my turn already?" said Nightmare Monikuma. "None of you are coming?"

"That's tomorrow. Tonight it's just you and him." said Nightmare Yuri.

"The kid's most terrified of you." said Nightmare Natsuki. "I wonder why? I'm scary too!"

"Give him a good scare fer us, boss!" said Nightmare Sayori.

"Good luck." said Monika.

"Alright then." said MC, going upstairs with Yuri in hand.

MC placed Yuri in her chair.

"So, it's just you?" said Yuri. "Wouldn't that be easy?"

"Actually, I pretty much do everything. I can come from the left side, the right side, appear on the bed, and appear the closet." said MC. "And I'm faster than the others."

"Well, good luck." said Yuri.

"You too." said Nightmare Monikuma.

Downstairs, Monika and Sayori were watching the 8-bit cutscene of the night.

"One day until the party..." said the on screen text.

"What party?" asked Monika having never seen any of the cutscenes before.

"Basically, the boy you guys hunt every night is bullied by his older sister and he's scarred of the animatronics. And we're his nightmares." said Sayori, summarizing the plot so far. "And the party is his birthday party."

The boy was now inside what looked to be the parts and services room based on the empty suits and endoskeleton parts. He was crying and banging at the door.

"Please let me out!" he said.

"Oh, he's locked in there." said Monika.

"PLEASE!" he continued.

He then got on the floor on his side in a fetal position and cried some more.

"Please let me out..." he said between sobs.

"I kind of feel bad now." said Monika.

"Me too." and Sayori. "And I didn't even get to kill him yet."

The scene then cut to black.

"That was it?!" said Sayori.

Back upstairs, it was time for Fun with Plushtrap once again.

The kid actually managed to get Plushtrap on the X.

"Wow. You actually won! That means you get a 2 hour head start. You're going to need it." said Plushtrap. She then creepily giggled, further unsettling the boy.

The boy then walked into his room, the clock saying 2 AM, expecting the Minikas on the bed and the other three at the door. However, instead he heard heavy and fast footsteps.

Opening the left door and shining his light, instead of Nightmare Yuri at the end of the hall, he saw Nightmare Monikuma somewhat close. The lights flashed and suddenly Monikuma was right in his face.

She then grabbed him up, her glowing red eyes piercing his very soul and roared in his face.

"Let me put you back together, then take you apart all over again." said Nightmare Monikuma.

Her huge mouth then opened very wide as she moved the boy to her mouth. He was crying his eyes out as his head moved closer to the endoskeleton teeth. He was mere millimeters away from the teeth until Monikuma immediately slammed her jaws shut, crushing the boy's head.

Overhearing everything was Yuri, still in Plushtrap mode.

"So much for the head start. Hehehe." giggled Plushtrap.

The same thing pretty much happened again, except on the right side.

"We know who our friends are." said Nightmare Monikuma, holding the boy to her face. "And you are NOT one of them."

He got his head crushed again.

A few runs later, the kid survived long enough for Monikuma to try teleporting into the room.

The boy heard a deep laughter. It sent chills down his spine, but he had no idea what it meant.

He was once again picked up and greeted by blood red eyes and teeth as long as his forearms. He then had his eardrums ruptured by the jumpscare.

"Let's see how many times you can be pulled apart." said Nightmare Monikuma.

She started with his right arm, which was the one holding the flashlight. It came off with a pop and a gushing of blood.

Next was his left leg, then the right leg, followed by the left arm.

Seeing that the boy had no limbs left, she ripped his body in half.

The boy was screaming as all hell as this was going on, even when he was ripped in half.

He was just barely alive, but that ended when his head was ripped off his upper body.

"Six times, it seems." said Nightmare Monikuma. "I could probably do better."

Monikuma did indeed beat her record in pulling the boy by splitting his limbs in half the next run. She further increased her high score by going for the individual fingers and toes.

The boy had keeping Monikuma in the halls down, but whenever she laughed was when things went south. The kid would check the closet when Nightmare Monikuma was on the bed and vice versa. There was also the occasional fake outs when she would laugh then run the the opposite side while the kid checked the closet or bed.

The boy was slowly learning Monikuma's patterns, living a little longer each run. It toke persistence, determination, and a lot of crying, but the boy managed to make it through the whole hours. He awoke and disappeared from the dream world.

MC could finally stop and headed for the master bed room to rest.

"The kid had enough trouble with just me. I wonder how he'd do with the others and me? I guess I'll find out tomorrow." said MC before going into sleep mode.

* * *

 **And there we go with Night 5.**

 **Anyway, next time is Night 6 and the Bite of '83. And maybe we'll have another Funtime interlude or something.**

 **You don't have to, but some feedback would be appreciated. Suggestions for death lines as well. I haven't gotten those for a while.**

 **Thank you for reading and see you all next time.**


	30. The Bite of '83

**Chapter number 30!**

 **We are actually getting a new FNaF game! The VR game, Five Nights at Freddy's Help Wanted, was teased on ScottGames .com and it's coming out in a few months! Can't wait to see more from it so I can possibly include it in this.**

 **Anyway, last time was Night 5. Now, we'll be having Night 6 and the Bite of '83. We can also go see the Funtimes again as well.**

 **Now to reply to some comments:**

 **Yuri's escape attempt wasn't an intentional reference to Bendy, though I can see the possible parallel to her ax breaking before getting crushed to Henry's ax breaking before Bendy shows up in Chapter 2.**

 **Like I said before, I do plan on finishing this. It's just I have some writer's block from time to time, mainly for the first halves of these chapters with the characters doing stuff during the day. The nights I can do just fine since I just copy what happens in the games.**

 **I could write up my own FNaFtale story. I have been thinking about how such an AU would work. Not sure how I wouldn't make it Undertale but with FNaF characters though. I could also do FNaFrune.**

 **I'm glad I'm not making too many mistakes with grammar and stuff. I end up forgetting words most of the time when typing since my brain goes faster and I can type. I try to scan through my stuff twice or thrice to make sure I didn't forget something. Though some stuff has slipped through the cracks.**

 **It's actually kind of strange in a good way knowing that someone likes my story so much, they have it on an open tab all the time and probably refresh everyday in case I update. It's kind of heartwarming to know that someone like this that much.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the story. And I do not claim ownership of Doki Doki Literature Club or Five Nights at Freddy's.**

* * *

 _FNaF: Sister Location, Circus Natsuki's Entertainment and Rental, Circus Gallery_

Circus Natsuki was once again contemplating what she could do to escape.

"Maybe I could take the elevator to one of those observation decks? No I'd just get shocked before I would even reach the vent." said Natsuki, scribbling ideas on a piece of paper. "If only I could get rid of Hand Unit or something."

One of her Bidybabs approached her.

"Whatcha doin'?" said the female one, who Natsuki named Babs.

"Oh nothing, Babs. I was just... thinking. Think about stuff." said Natsuki. She then hid the paper.

"Motion Trigger: Circus Gallery vent" said a female voice over the intercom.

"Looks like Sayori and Yuri are coming." said Natsuki. "Okay Natsuki, just pretend. Everything is fine. Everthing. Is. Fine."

There was a knock at the door leading to the Circus Gallery.

"Come in." said Circus Natsuki.

Funtime Yuri and Funtime Sayori walked in. Some of the Minireenas were hanging off of Yuri's arms.

"Hello Natsuki." said Funtime Yuri.

"Who's bright idea was it to- make it so we- have to travel- through- vents- to get around this place?!" said Funtime Sayori.

"Probably the same person who decided that you would just repeat stuff you record rather than giving you your own voice." said Circus Natsuki.

"So that would be our creator, right? The same person I am modeled after?" said Funtime Yuri.

"Yeah! What the hell- was- Mrs.- Afton- thinking?!" said Funtime Sayori.

"Now that I think about it, all of us have some questionable features." said Funtime Yuri. "Take Monika for example. I remember hearing that she has a voice mimic and a storage chamber for some reason."

"Maybe the- voice mimic- could be- so that she- can give- Yu-Yu- more voices?" said Funtime Sayori. "She is a- puppeteer."

"I guess so, but I have giant claw inside me." said Circus Natsuki.

"Isn't that just for holding out your ice cream?" said Funtime Yuri.

"Can I have some ice cream, Natsuki?" said Funtime Sayori in the voice of a little girl, who's party they were at the day prior.

"Ice cream!" said Babs.

"Fine." said Natsuki.

Her body opened up, revealing a soft-serve ice cream machine. A claw grabbed the cone and presented it to Funtime Sayori. She then made two more cones for Babs.

"Give the other one to your brother okay?" said Natsuki to her Bidybab. Her torso then closed.

"Okay!" said Babs as she ran off.

"Okay, now that I see it, yeah it does look unnecessarily big." said Funtime Yuri.

"You could hurt someone with that thing!" said Funtime Sayori in a voice of some guy she saw on TV.

"I have." said Circus Natsuki very faintly.

"What?" said Funtime Yuri.

"I didn't say anything." said Circus Natsuki.

"Sayori? Was it you?" asked Funtime Yuri.

Funtime Sayori was too focused on her ice cream to respond.

"Can we have ice cream too, Mama?" said one of the Minireenas.

"Natsuki, do you mind?" said Funtime Yuri.

Natsuki groaned, but complied.

* * *

 _Back to the Nightmare House..._

"So how long should we be in here?" said Yuri.

"There's text files saying Nights 6-10, so four more nights if we have to do all of that." said Monika. "At least there's no Custom Night or something."

"Well, when's it going to be my turn?!" said Sayori.

"I don't think Nightmare Mangle or Nightmare BG got to do anything yet either." said MC.

"If there are actually 10 nights, you and those other two might be in those." said Monika.

"You know, why did you take so long to find all this anyway?" asked Yuri.

"First off, I can't really read all the code for these games." said Monika. "And second off, I have three kids to care for too."

Some crying echoed through the halls.

"Looks like they need their Mama again." said Monika. "Oh, the price to pay for having kids."

She then went into her room.

"I'll be taking my leave as well. My ane has scheduled some playdates with Nightmare Balloon Girl for me. She wants me to play with others my age." said Yuri as she got off her chair and went downstairs.

"That leaves just us." said MC.

"Binge watch anime all day?" suggested Sayori.

"You just read my mind." said MC.

* * *

 _Circus Natsuki's Entertainment and Rental, Private Room_

The Private Room was a blocked off surveillance office. For whatever reason, this office had a separate power supply to the rest of the facility, though it was still got power from the main facility indirectly as the facility charged the Private Room's power during the day.

Things like surveillance monitors, blueprints and documents, extra merchandise, and scrapped animatronics were kept in here. Among these unused, but for whatever reason not scooped animatronics were Lolbit, Funtime Monikuma, and her hand puppet Yuki.

"You got any fives?" asked Lolbit.

She was playing cards with Funtime Monikuma, who was also out of commission.

"Come on Yenndo. You can't stay asleep forever." said Lolbit. "Just because we're anime girls now doesn't mean you have to be any different."

Funtime Monikuma just stared forward, her cards still face down on the floor. Yuki was lying not to far away on the floor, also off.

"Well, when you're ready to do anything, let me know." said Lolbit.

The Funtime Sayori recolor then walked into the office.

"Let's see what the others are up to." said Lolbit. She turned on a monitor with her hook.

The camera feed showed Funtime Sayori, Funtime Yuri, and Circus Natsuki all in Circus Gallery.

"So what do you think we should do to reactivate Monika again?" asked Funtime Yuri.

"Well, we haven't-" said Circus Natsuki before getting cut off.

"Besides scooping her." said Funtime Yuri.

"If only- Monika- were awake. She'd know what to do." said Funtime Sayori. "Maybe- my sister- can help!"

"Sayori, you do know we haven't seen Lolbit ever since those gas leaks closed off our restaurant." said Funtime Yuri.

"So Monika's not working either." said Lolbit. "How peculiar."

Lolbit then teleported to the Breaker Room. Lolbit knew she was coding anomaly and could glitch to other locations in the game easily.

In the Breaker Room, Funtime Monika was lying on Amy's old stage.

"If she were broken, why would they dump her here and not in the Parts and Services Room?" said Lolbit. "Oh right, because it leads straight to the Scooping Room."

She then walked over to Funtime Monika.

"Let's see what's wrong with you." said Lolbit.

* * *

 _Night 6_

Sayori was the only one watching the cutscene. Everyone else was either participating in the night or doing other things.

"0 days until the party..." said the on screen text.

"So how is this going to play out?" said Sayori.

The crying child was on the floor of the pizzeria with four older kids. Each one of them were wearing masks of the four original animatronics.

"Wow. Your brother is kind of a baby, isn't he?" said the girl in the Yuri mask.

"It's hilarious." said the older sister in her Sayori mask. "Why don't we help him get a closer look? He'll love it!"

"NO PLEASE!" pleaded the boy, crying his eyes out.

"This can't end well." said Sayori.

"Come on girls, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal." said the sister.

The four older girls then picked up the boy with him crying for help and flailing his limbs.

But nobody came.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" said the crying boy.

"You heard the little man. He wants to get even closer!" said the sister. She then laughed as did her friends.

They were all now in front of the stage with Monikuma and Spring Yuri. Spring Yuri had a yellow cupcake in her hand and an acoustic guitar strapped on her back. Monikuma was blankly staring forward, microphone in hand. Her jaw was periodically opening and closing.

"Hey girls, I think the little man said he wants to give Monikuma a big kiss!" said the sister.

"I can't watch!" said Sayori, as she tried to cover her eyes with her tentacle fingers, but couldn't not watch.

"On three! One... Two..." said the sister.

The girls then shoved the boy into Monikuma's mouth as it was at it's widest.

Monikuma couldn't close her mouth with something in the way, so it slowly applying pressure to the boy's head.

At the same time, the boy was crying profusely. The moisture got on the springlocks and...

SNAP!

The boy's head was crushed by Monikuma's jaws, blood splattering everywhere. The girls were frozen in shock at what just happened.

The screen faded to black.

Sayori's reaction was the same as the sister and her friends. After being speechless for five whole minutes, she finally said something.

"Oh my God..." was all she had to say.

Meanwhile, upstairs...

There wasn't any Fun with Plushtrap this time. It was Fun with Balloon Girl now. Yuri decided to just roll with it and when to bed.

"Hi, kid. Plushtrap wouldn't be with you this evening, but I'll be more that happy to fill in for her. He he he." said Nightmare BG.

Balloon Girl was faster than Plushtrap, but was also louder, saying "Hi?" or "Hello?" or laughing every time she moved. The boy lost a hand this time.

"Come closer. Help me count my teeth!" said Nightmare Balloon Girl flashing a smile, her teeth bloody from biting off the kid's hand.

The boy walked to his room where his other nightmares would be waiting for him.

Death montage time!

"I'M STARVING!" said Nightmare Natsuki.

"I'm going to cut you to ribbons!" said Nightmare Yuri.

"Yarrgh, sleepin' with the lights on won't keep us monsters away." said Nightmare Sayori.

"Sleep tight." said Nightmare Yuri. "Because you're never waking up!"

"No light can save you now." said Nightmare Monika.

"There's going to be more than bed bugs biting you tonight." said Nightmare Natsuki.

"Don't be scared, lad. I don't bite." said Nightmare Sayori. "I can do much worse. Yah ha harrgh."

"Mama will look after you." said Nightmare Monika.

Finally, the boy survived to 4 am. However, he was caught off guard and got killed by Nightmare Monikuma right away.

"Let me put you back together, then take you apart all over again." said Nightmare Monikuma.

There was some flip flopping from getting killed by Nightmare Monikuma and getting killed by the others.

"I have always been hiding in your shadow."

"Let's see how many times you can be torn apart."

"Wanna see how sharp my claws are?"

"You'll be perfect as my midnight snack!"

"I assure you, I am very real."

"We know who our friends are. And you are not one of them."

"This all be a bad dream. And you're never wakin' up! Yah ha ha ha harrgh!"

"Let me put you back together, then take you apart all over again."

This went on for another hour or so, but the player did eventually win.

The other animatronics went to rest. Sayori was still shaken from witnessing the bite.

"What's up with her?" asked MC.

* * *

 _Sister Location_

"Monika .chr file not found?" said Lolbit, looking at an error found in Funtime Monika's programming.

"This is interesting." she said. "Very interesting."

* * *

 **And there we go, the Bite of 83.**

 **Next chapter will be Nightmare mode, meaning Nightmare will finally being appearing. Hope you're excited for that.**

 **Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a comment or suggestion or something and see you all in the next chapter.**


	31. Nightmares Awaken

**Chapter 31!**

 **Last time on Five Nights at the Literature Club, we witnessed the Bite of '83 as well as Night 6. We also were introduced to Lolbit. We'll be seeing her more soon.**

 **This time, I'll be covering both Nightmare mode and 20/20/20/20 since they're basically the same thing except 4/20 is harder.**

 **This also means Nightmare will be appearing.**

 **Moving on to if I'll include FNaF VR Help Wanted, I want to wait for it to come out before deciding whether or not it will included in this. It comes out a month from now though.**

 **Anyway, bla bla neither of the series in this crossover are mine.**

* * *

"Ohayou, Monika!" said Sayori.

"Oh hey, Sayori." said Monika, making coffee. "Ohayou to you too."

Nightmare Yuri came in with Plushtrap and Nightmare Natsuki came in with Nightmare Balloon Girl. Next were the two the fox animatronics. Lastly was MC.

"Ohayou-" said Sayori before pausing in shock.

"What?" asked MC.

"Did your voice get even deeper?" asked Monika.

"What you mean?" said MC.

"Woah! It's Nightmare time already?" said Nightmare Mangle.

"That's kid's definitely going to have a bad time now." said Nightmare Yuri.

"You think we should dress up, Yuri?" asked Nightmare Natsuki.

"Maybe." replied Nightmare Yuri.

The Dokis went to the bathroom which the other nightmares prepared their breakfasts.

"What happened to you, MC?" asked Monika.

"What do you mean?" said MC.

"Your hair and blazer are now black and your hat, bows, and shirt are yellow." said Nightmarionette. "You're also kind of obscure too. I can see your endoskeleton."

"You mean opaque?" said Yuri.

"Yeah, that word." said Sayori.

"You look like the animatronic on the cover of the Twisted Ones." said Plushtrap.

MC then looked into the mirror.

"Whoa, you're right!" said MC. "I look even more terrifying!"

"That must be who Nightmare is. I saw that name in the files and wondered who that could be since every other name was accounted for." said Monika. "Turns out it's you, MC."

"So I go from Nightmare Monikuma to just Nightmare?" said MC. "Actually, am I a Nightmare version of Shadow Monika from the previous game?"

"But you were purple back then." said Plushtrap.

"So? Nightmare Yuri's more of an indigo while the classic and withered ones from the first two games were purple." retorted Nightmare.

"Looking at the programming for Nightmare, you do the same things but even faster." said Monika.

"Well, good luck to the player. They're going to need it then." said MC.

 _FNaF Sister Location, Private Room_

Lolbit had realized the problem with Funtime Monika. Apparently, she was missing a file called monika .chr, whatever that was. Now, she's inspecting Funtime Monikuma, or Yenndo.

"Hmmm... You're also missing files, but I can't pin down the name. It's like it's changing every second or something. Though, the one that appears the most is MC..." said Lolbit. "This requires more research."

Lolbit then teleported to Circus Gallery. Circus Natsuki was currently offline, so Lolbit took the opportunity to search through her. After about ten minutes of searching she found something.

"Natsuki. chr?" said Lolbit. "What are .chr files anyway? And why does Natsuki here have one while Monika and Yenndo don't? Why do they even need those in the first place?"

Lolbit also checked Babs and Bidy, or Electrobab.

"Nothing here. What about Yuri and my sister?" said Lolbit.

Next, she went to Yuri Gallery and checked Funtime Yuri and all the Minireenas.

"Nothing here too. Time to see Sayori again." said Lolbit.

Lolbit then went to Funtime Auditorium.

"Oh sister, if only we could be together again. Unfortunately, I have to wait for Custom Night. Also unfortunately, your fate is sealed. All four of your fates are sealed. There's a little bit of her in all of you." said Lolbit.

She then spent the next ten minutes looking through Funtime Sayori's coding.

"Nothing of interest here either." said Lolbit.

She then started pacing.

"I don't get it. First we all become anime girls and some of us get name changes. Then Funtime Freddy, er Funtime Monika goes offline. Same with Yenndo and Yuki. Now I find these .chr files, or lack there of in them." said Lolbit.

Funtime Sayori then began to stir.

"OH *censor bleep since the animatronics were programmed to not swear*! I can't let her see me! Not yet!" said Lolbit teleporting away.

"Lolbit?" said Funtime Sayori, reactivating for the night. "Strange. I thought I heard- my long lost- sister -just now. Maybe it was a dream. Wait. I'm a- robot- so how do I- dream?"

*Back to FNaF 4*

"So do you feel any different?" asked Sayori.

"No, really." said MC. "What? You'd expect me to turn evil or something?"

"No. Okay, maybe." said Yuri. "So, how did you become like that anyway?"

"I don't know. I just woke up like this." said MC. "I didn't even notice until you all pointed it out."

"Though there must be a reason why Nightmare is labeled as a separate entity in the coding." said Monika.

"Maybe I am supposed to be a different character. You said I do the same things but faster now, right?" said MC.

"Yeah, and?" asked Monika.

"Or maybe this isn't a new character per say, but a new form of the same character." hypothesized MC. "Aren't alternate forms listed as separate things in coding?"

"You're actually right." said Monika. "We'll see how different you are tonight."

And so they split up and did whatever to pass the time.

Monika was in the kitchen feeding her babies applesauce. Yuri was also in a high chair as well.

"Alright Imoto, time for breakfast." said Nightmare Yuri, placing a small bowl of oatmeal in front of Plushtrap.

"Um, Oneesama? I can feed myself." said Plushtrap.

"Oh right." said Nightmare Yuri handing the spoon to Plushtrap. "Natsuki keeps on telling me that I need to let you do things by yourself."

So Yuri fed herself, spilling a little on herself.

"Looks like you'll need a bath after this." said Nightmare Yuri.

"You'll help me with that, right Oneesama?" asked Plushtrap, blushing if she could.

"Wait, do we need to take baths?" thought Monika. "Our clothes are part of our bodies though. And wouldn't the metal on us rust? Eh, it's probably some weird nightmare dream logic that lets us eat and stuff."

She then turned to her triplets, who were shoving applesauce into their mouths, getting it all over themselves in the process.

"Looks like you three need bath time too." said Monika.

With Nightmare and Nightmarionette...

"Do you think we have any special powers?" asked Sayori. "We are nightmare dream demon things now, so why not?"

"I can teleport and you can float..." said MC. "What else do you think we could do?"

"Maybe we can fire lasers or something?" said Sayori. She then tried doing so by doing the motions for a Hadoken or a Kamehameha.

"Yeah, I don't think we can to that." said MC.

"What about from my eyes or my mouth?" said Sayori, before trying to do so.

"Hehehe. Let me try something." said MC.

He then pointed to a tissue box on a nearby table. It actually started moving a little. It then started floating.

"So I have telekinesis." said MC. She then dropped the box onto the floor. "Cool."

"I wanna do that!" said Sayori.

Sayori then tried to do so. So she started focusing on a vase, thinking of it floating. She ended up shooting the vase through the ceiling.

"Oops." said Sayori.

"Someone like you should not have powers." said MC. "And this isn't the first time either."

"You're talking about how I became crazy and power hungry after inheriting Monika's powers, right?" said Sayori.

"She told you?" said MC.

"Yeah." said Sayori, sounding a little down.

But she perked back up as she starting making more things float.

"This is fun!" said Sayori, making the random object dance around her.

To move along with the plot, let's just skip to the night...

Sayori was once again watching the 8-bit cutscenes again, this time with Plushtrap Yuri accompanying her since Balloon Girl toke over her role.

"So MC was the one who bit the kid's head off?" asked Yuri.

"Well, the kid was placed in the animatronic's mouth by the older sister who looks like me and her friends." said Sayori.

"That sounds horrible! What kind of sister would do that to her own brother?!" said Yuri.

"Well, from their reaction, they were completely shocked, so they never even thought that would happen." said Sayori. "It was just a joke."

"A joke that killed someone!" said Yuri.

"Shush, it's starting." said Sayori, putting a tentacle finger over Yuri's mouth.

The cutscene showed the crying boy kneeling down in front of the Monikuma plushie. His plushies of the other four Doki animatronics were off to the side. The background was just plain black.

"Can you hear me?" said a text box. "I don't know if you can hear me."

"Wait, so is the plushie talking?" asked Yuri.

"I think so." answered Sayori.

"I'm sorry." said the Monikuma plush. "You're broken."

The Sayori Foxy plush then faded away.

"Why did the text color change?" asked Yuri.

"Did it?" asked Sayori. "Eh, it probably doesn't mean anything."

"We're still your friends." said the golden stuffed doll. The Natsuki Chica plush then vanished.

"Wait, the plushes in the back are fading away." said Yuri, pointing to the screen.

"Hey, you're right! Natsuki and I are gone!" said Sayori.

"Do you still believe that?" asked the Monikuma plushie. Yuri Bonnie's doll then disappeared.

"What's going on here?!" asked Sayori.

"Your guess is as good as mine." said Yuri.

"I am still here." said the golden plush vaguely resembling MC's current form. Monika Freddy plush didn't feel so good, Mr. Stark.

"Actually, could this be in the kid's head?" said Yuri.

"I will put you back together." said the remaining plushie. It too then dissolved away.

"He's all alone now." said Sayori.

The crying child, the only thing left on screen, then looked down as he wept. He then also faded into nothing. As he was fading away, a flatline was heard.

"He died?!" said Sayori.

"What if this isn't a dream world? What if this is the kid's afterlife?" said Yuri.

"But he didn't do anything bad! Why does he deserve internal domination?" protested Sayori.

"First off, it's eternal damnation. Second off, maybe this isn't Hell per say, but maybe some kind of Purgatory." theorized Yuri. "Maybe this is his cleansing of his soul before he goes into Heaven. To be cleansed, he needs to face and conquer his fears. Or maybe he holds a grudge against his sister, her friends, and the animatronic that killed him and he needs to let it go before he can be free."

"That's really deep sounding." commented Sayori.

"I actually read a novel where something like that happened." said Yuri.

Moving on to the actual gameplay segment of this...

The crying child was once again playing Fun with Balloon Girl and lost again.

"Flash that light all you want! It can't save you now!" taunted Nightmare BG.

The boy was rubbing his arm where BG slashed at him before picking up his flashlight.

"Now run along. The others are waiting for you." said Nightmare Balloon Girl. "And we have a special surprise for you tonight! Hehehe."

So the boy was now in his room, doing what he had been doing for the past week. Everything was going smoothly until 4 AM.

The loud footsteps were heard once again. The boy checked outside the right door, only to be face to face with Nightmare. Nightmare, in response, started playing this unsettling static sound. Paralyzed in fear, he dropped the flashlight and fell to the ground, trying to crawl away.

Nightmare then entered the room.

"You will not be spared. You will not be saved." said Nightmare as she approached. She then jumped and tore the boy apart.

Next run, the same thing happened.

"I will vomit you back..." said Nightmare, pausing mid sentence to cough up a bone. "To relieve your horror."

This went one for a while, and took more tries than both Night 5 and Night 6. But after having Nightmare's horrifying face be the last think he sees while hearing static for hundreds of times, he finally won Nightmare mode.

"Congratulations. But the nightmare is just beginning." said Nightmare before ominously laughing as the boy left.

*Back to Sister Location*

The Funtimes were up and about, all gathered in Yuri's Gallery.

"OW!" said Funtime Sayori, hitting her head on the top of the vent serving as the entrance. "Why can't we have -doors -around here -like a normal -building!?"

"Well hello ladies." said Funtime Yuri, getting off her stage while her Minireenas stayed. "Glad you two could make it. So, anything new happen?"

"Had to host a party again. There were boys trying to look up my skirt!" said Natsuki.

"9 year olds?" asked Funtime Yuri.

"11 actually. Or he turned 11." said Circus Natsuki.

"Well, they are at that age." said Funtime Yuri. "Also good thing they didn't use me."

"Well, I think I saw -Lolbit -again." voice mixed Funtime Sayori.

"Are you serious?" asked Funtime Yuri. "I thought Lolbit was... Scooped."

"I'm pretty sure I saw her. Though maybe it was a dream." said Funtime Sayori, both sentences coming from different sources.

"Have either of you ever thought would it's like outside?" said Natsuki out of the blue.

"What are you talking about? We've been outside before." said Funtime Yuri.

"Being rented out for parties doesn't count. I mean actually being free on the surface." said Circus Natsuki.

"You don't mean you -actually want to leave -,right?" said Funtime Sayori.

"That's right. I want to leave this place. And you're all coming with me." said Natsuki.

"Are you crazy?! We'd get caught and shocked by Hand Unit before we even get to the elevator." said Funtime Yuri. "We might even get scooped!"

"Well, we need to come up with a plan." said Circus Natsuki.

"Do you have any ideas? And what about -Monika?" asked Funtime Sayori.

"I do have some ideas, but I need your cooperation for them to work. We also need Monika's help too." said Circus Natsuki.

"Well, fixing Monika is priority here. Once she's up again, then we can discuss this further." said Funtime Yuri.

"Actually, I was just going to-" said Natsuki.

"We are not discussing this until Monika is fixed. Understand?" interrupted Funtime Yuri, pushing Circus Natsuki down, her faceplates opening a little.

"Get off of me, Yuri!" shouted Circus Natsuki, pushing the ballerina animatronic off of her, her face opening up too.

"Can we please -not fight?" said Funtime Sayori.

"Shut up, Sayori!" they said at the same time.

Meanwhile, Lolbit was watching through the security feed in the Private Room.

"I give Natsuki a month before they kick her out of Ennard." said Lolbit. "And that's being very generous."

*Back to FNaF 4*

Nightmarionette, Plushtrap, as well as Nightmare Mangle, were watching the cutscene of the night. Unlike the 8-bit Atari graphics, they were greeted by a chest with two locks in a pitch black void.

The locks swayed and the text "Perhaps some things are best left forgotten, for now." appeared over it before the entire thing cut to black.

"Um what?" said Sayori.

"Some things are best left forgotten? What is that taking about?" said Yuri.

"I think I know." said Nightmare Mangle.

"So?" replied Yuri.

"I forgot." said Nightmare Mangle.

Sayori and Yuri both facepalmed at that response.

We'll also start 20/20/20/20 mode too just to get it out of the way.

Nightmare Balloon Girl was victorious once again.

"Hehehehe. You're not so big." said Nightmare BG. "Just a bite-sized morsel."

She then lunged and made a bit the air... and the kid's nose.

"Oops." said Nightmare Balloon Girl. "Oh well, that's nothing compared to what you'll go through tonight."

Death montage time since I just want to finish this...

"You'll taste delicious, grounded!" said Nightmare Natsuki, holding the boy in her claws before slamming him into the floor.

"I'm going to enjoy sinking my claws in you!" said Nightmare Yuri, brandishing her sharp, needle like claws.

"There is no escaping me." said Nightmare. "You can't outrun your inner demons."

"Mama will look after you." said Nightmare Monika, before letting her Minikas tear the boy apart.

"I'm here to claim... What is left of you." said Nightmare.

"This nightmare is your reality!" said Nightmare Monika.

"This all be a bad dream." said Nightmare Sayori. "And you're never walking up! YA HA HA HA HARRGH!"

"Bed bugs won't be the only thing biting you tonight!" said Nightmare Natsuki, throwing her cupcake at the boy's face.

"Yarrgh! Ye be such a big crybaby!" taunted Nightmare Sayori.

"Sleep tight, because you're never waking up!" said Nightmare Yuri.

"The shadow fears me." said Nightmare.

This went on for literal hours, but finally, the boy survived to sunrise. He had bested 4/20 mode. But the nightmare's not over yet.

* * *

 **And finally done! I've been meaning to get this done some time in April, but I wanted to update my Smash Ultimate World of Light story first, then I got writer's block for this again. At least it's done now.**

 **The lines "You'll taste delicious, grounded!" and "This nightmare is your reality!" are from DiamondBrickZ, so there's your shout out.**

 **Again if you want to write up lines, you are free to do so.**

 **As for what I have planned next, there's All Nightmare mode, we'll be seeing the Jack-Os again and Nightmare Mangle and Nightmarionette will finally do something.**

 **Also, after this is done, the next arc will be FNaF World.**

 **Also also, Help Wanted is coming out later this month as well as the one year anniversary of this story. Hopefully, I will have the next chapter done and posted on the anniversary.**

 **Thank you for reading. See you next time.**


	32. Wake Up

**Up to 32!**

 **Also, happy first anniversary to this story!**

 **We're at the end of the FNaF 4 arc. Normally, FNaF 4 ends with Night 8, or 20/20/20/20 mode, but I decided to include two more nights to make an even 10. Night 9 will be all the Halloween characters, so it would be Nightmare Monika, Jack O Yuri, Jack O Natsuki, and Nightmare Mangle until 4 AM where Nightmarionette joins. Night 10 is All Nightmare mode, which will be MC and Sayori as Nightmare and Nightmarionette for the whole six hours.**

 **And after this chapter, get ready for adventure as the Dokis next stop is Animatronica. Animatronic Village? Village-tronica? I can't come up with a good name either.**

 **What I'm saying is FNaF World next. After that will be Sister Location, then Pizzeria Simulator, then Ultimate Custom Night, or that was the plan until Help Wanted got announced. I still need to think on where I can fit it or if I can even include it, but I do want to include it. There's also the Into Madness thing, the AR game, and the movie too. I feel that FNaF World will take a while with my slow update schedule anyway, so I have time to consider those as well.**

 **Oh and FNaF VR is now out! And from what I can tell, it's a actual VR game made by Fazbear Entertainment in the FNaF universe and you are taking the roll of a beta tester of the game in the game. And it's canon to the FNaF timeline from what I can tell. The only things from Pizzeria Simulator are Helpy, the El Chip reference, and the Plush Scrap Babies, but that's fine since I know how I'm going to include it in this.**

 **That also means I gotta figure out what Plushsukis would look like. Eh, there are actual Natsuki plushies so maybe I'll base them on that. Oh and Glitchtrap/Virtua Spring Bonnie/Spring Bonnie Man/VRabbit/Malhare. I guess he'd become a Yuri too, especially since Yuri replaces Springtrap and William Afton.**

 **I'd just like to mention that since you guys sometimes ask if a certain game will be included. So yeah, Pizzeria Simulator will be covered. I have referenced some of the animatronics from FFPS before, specifically the Mediocre Melodies, Funtime Chica, and Music Man, or rather their replacements/counterparts in previous chapters.**

 **Oh, and yes, Funtime Yuri is Ballora. I thought it was obvious as I have referred to her as a ballerina and the Minireenas are with her.**

 **I'm not Scott Cawthon or Dan Salvato so I don't own either FNaF or DDLC. I also am just putting these disclaimers every time since I'm used to it.**

* * *

Today started just about the same as any of the other days the Dokis had spent in the Nightmare House, or at least it was until Nightmare Yuri and Nightmare Natsuki arrived in their Halloween costumes.

"Um, why are you two dressed like that?" asked Monika.

"Night 9 is Halloween Mode night. We dress up, Mangle takes over for Sayori and Nightmarionette takes over for Nightmare." answered Jack O Natsuki.

"Oh really, it's time already?" said Nightmare Mangle. "Yay! Aren't you excited, Nightmarionette? We finally get to do something!"

"How come we have to wait this long?" asked Sayori.

"At least you always get two nights to do stuff! I only get tonight unless it's Halloween or a full moon!" complained Nightmare Mangle. "Who made up that dumb rule anyway?"

"I get two nights?" said Sayori.

"Uh yeah, you and Nightmare have a whole night to terrorize the kid." said Monika, holding a bottle to Melissa's mouth. "Tomorrow that is."

"Cool!" said Sayori.

"How do you two even see like that?" asked Monika.

"We can see without eyes. We're dream demons remember?" said Jack O Yuri.

"We can also do this!" said Jack O Natsuki. She then shot a fire ball from her mouth, setting a table on fire.

"Natsuki!" shouted Nightmare Mangle.

"Oops! I was aiming for the flower!" said Jack O Natsuki.

"She's just as bad as you." said MC to Sayori.

"Hey!" protested Sayori. "That's mean!"

"And true." said MC, sipping some coffee, completely ignoring the chaos going on.

"I got it!" said Nightmare Sayori with a bucket full of water.

Said bucket was used to put out the fire.

"I wonder what other powers we have." said Monika to herself.

* * *

 _Sister Location, Private Room_

Lolbit was in front of an unmarked, supposedly out of order arcade machine.

"Let's see how things are on the flipside." said Lolbit. She then did a little dance and jumped into the arcade machine screen.

* * *

 _FNaF World, Fazbear Hills_

"You guys got changed too?" asked Lolbit. "Or at least Dee Dee did."

"Hiya, Lolbit! Nice to see you again!" said Dee Dee.

Dee Dee became a Natsuki as well. She is very similar to JJ, the differences being that Dee Dee's colors of choice were yellow and pink, her eyes were green unlike JJ's purple or Natsuki's pink, and her propeller on her beanie was larger. She also was carrying a fishing rod.

"You Funtimes on the flipside changed too?" asked Mendo, unaffected from the DDLC characters merging with the characters.

"Yeah, we did. Did the others change?" asked Lolbit.

Adventure Monikuma was standing around, left hand on her hip, right hand with her microphone in the air, and tapping her right foot. She was blankly staring forward.

"Never mind." said Lolbit. "Why is she like that?"

"Animdude captured her and made her into a guide NPC." said Mendo.

"What about the others?" said Lolbit.

"Everyone except the classics and toys got turned into Animdude's puppets." said Dee Dee. "And us of course."

"Don't forget those Halloween guys who had their code stripped from them earlier." said Mendo. "I think they're hiding themselves deep in the code so he can't find them."

"What happened when I was gone?" asked Lolbit.

"It went something like this..." said Mendo as he started his story.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

"Yarr! Don't let a single one a those landlubbers get away!" said Adventure Withered Sayori.

All the animatronics from the first four games stood together behind her. Their enemy? Animdude and his army.

"We'll each need to take down about ten." said Adventure Shadow Monika.

"Stow your fear! It's now or never!" said Adventure Spring Yuri.

"We'll win this! I know we will!" said Adventure Balloon Girl.

Animdude's army then dissolved into code and it gathered around him.

Adventure Withered Golden Monika then got a vision. Things were not going to end well for them. Her mouth was even more wide open from the shock.

"You okay, Goldie?" asked Adventure Phantom Puppet.

Golden Monika was shaking her head no.

"Something bad is going to happen." said Adventure Withered Golden Monika.

Animdude then unleashed his attack, which were giant light blue lasers flying in all directions.

Adventure Withered Sayori was swinging her hook to deflect the beams, but failed and was hit by a beam, turning her to code.

Adventure Withered Yuri was firing lasers from her eyes to block Animdude's lasers, but was hit and also turned to code.

Next were Adventure Puppet and Adventure Shadow Monika, who both put up magic barriers to block, but the lasers cut through them and dusted them.

Some of the animatronics started running away.

Adventure Plushtrap was bunny hopping as fast as she could with Adventure Nightmare Yuri.

"I got you, Plushy!" said Adventure Nightmare Yuri.

Just as Plushtrap jumped, she got dusted. Nightmare Yuri then got caught too.

Close by was Adventure Withered Monika running with Adventure Nightmare Natsuki with Adventure Phantom Natsuki and Adventure Phantom Monika floating close by. They were all consumed by Animdude's attack.

Adventure RWQFSFASXC dodged a laser by disassembling herself, but got dusted as she reformed.

Fighting back were Adventure Endo 01, Adventure Endo 02, and Endoplush, all fighting lasers of their own. Adventure Nightmare joined in by firing a laser from her mouth. They were all vaporized.

Adventure Nightmare Sayori had a boat and was helping Adventure Withered Natsuki on. A laser swallowed all of them just as the motor on the boat started.

Adventure Springtrap jumped out of the way of one laser, only to land in front of another and got dusted. Adventure Phantom Sayori then floated up to avoid one, but got caught by one higher up.

The Paper Pals stuck themselves to the underside of a rock. This didn't work.

Adventure JJ was in a plane and was flying away, but the beams caught up to her and dusted her.

Adventure Nightmare Monikuma had also set up a barrier while Adventure Nightmare Monika carrying her Minikas.

Nightmare Monikuma's barrier was able to hold off Anindude's lasers only for a second. It broke and dusted her and Nightmare Monika behind her.

Adventure Toy Sayori then randomly showed up.

"Hi guys, am I late to the-" she was cut off by getting consumed by a beam.

Adventure Balloon Girl, Adventure Phantom BG, and Adventure Phantom Puppet were all flying away, but were all caught.

Adventure Spring Yuri was trying to protect herself with her own barrier. Adventure Golden Monika was sitting still, not moving. A Crying Child spirit was panicking. A beam swept through and dusted all of them.

"I'm getting out of here!" said Adventure Withered Golden Monika. She then teleported away.

"You got any ideas, Monikuma?" asked Adventure Monika.

"I do. But you have to trust me." said Adventure Monikuma.

"Just do it!" said Adventure Toy Natsuki.

So Monikuma formed a bubble around the classics and toys and teleported them away.

Monikuma was then struck by a laser, but didn't turn to code like the others.

She laid on the ground, twitching with her eyes flashing random colors.

Animdude stopped his lasers and approached Monikuma.

"I could use this." said Animdude.

* * *

 _Back to Present_

"Is that what really happened?" asked Lolbit. "That just sounds like a World of Light parody."

"Nah, not really. Sounds cool though." said Mendo.

"Whatever. So aside from Monikuma over there, only the Classics and Toys are still here?" said Lolbit.

"Yeah." said Mendo.

"I'm going to see OMC about all this." said Lolbit.

"Okay, bye!" waved Dee Dee.

* * *

 _Halloween Mode Night/Night 9_

"Aye Captain, how should we be spendin' our time since we be the only ones not doin' anything tonight?" asked Nightmare Sayori.

"Well, I'm watching Plushtrap for Jack O Yuri while she's busy killing children." said Nightmare, holding Plushtrap.

"Can I join?" asked Nightmare Sayori.

"Very well." said MC. "I was going to read with her."

"Ooo! What books is the lass into? I like makin' up stories meself. I mean, the real world version o' me was made to tell the kiddies stories of adventure and stuff." said Nightmare Sayori.

"Um, we're reading this." said Yuri, holding up the Twisted Ones book.

"Aye, I don't remember seein' that book before." said Nightmare Sayori. "Then again, stuff just magically appears here from time to time."

"Alright then. We shall take this to the living room." said MC, Yuri in hand. Nightmare Sayori followed them.

 _Meanwhile, upstairs..._

The boy managed to get Nightmare BG to land on the X.

"Wow good job, kid. Well, a deal's a deal. You get two hours off your first attempt. If you die, you lose it." said Nightmare Balloon Girl. "Now run along. The others have some tricks and treats for you."

And so the night has begun.

First came super fast from Jack O Natsuki.

"Did things get really hot in here, or is it just me?" said Jack O Natsuki. She then used her fire breath to burn the kid alive. After he was well dead and roasted, the pumpkin witch animatronic started ripping pieces off, giving some to her jack o lantern.

"A little charred, but not bad. Hey Yuri, Monika, Mangle, do you want some before the kid respawns?" offered Jack O Natsuki.

Next to score a kill was Jack O Yuri.

"I will set you ablaze, just like me!" said Jack O Yuri. She then set her claws on fire and preformed Kano's heart rip fatality on the kid. As she literally stole his heart, the rest of his body burst into flames. The pumpkin vampire when ate the slightly burned heart whole.

"Well done." said Jack O Yuri, complementing herself.

Finally, it was Nightmare Mangle's time to shine. As soon as she got in the closet, she emitted her loud radio static, making it hard to hear anything.

Because of this, death from the Jack Os came swiftly and mercilessly.

"Trick or treat!" said Jack O Natsuki.

"How do you like my costume?" asked Jack O Yuri.

"I have always been hiding in your shadow." said Nightmare Monika.

Nightmare Mangle also got her kills in too.

"Come hang out with me!" said Nightmare Mangle, appropriately exiting the closet from the ceiling.

The endo head striked first biting the boy's leg, knocking him him down. Then the Sayori head chomped off his arm, specifically the one holding the flashlight. She then picked the crying child up with her extra limbs, strangling him like a noose would. After death by asphyxiation, Nightmare Mangle feasted on her kill, tossing some to the Minikas watching on the bed.

Next run ended with Nightmare Mangle jumping out of the closet, ramming into the boy, who kind of splattered against the wall.

"Aw... I broke my new toy." said Nightmare Mangle.

The next death by Nightmare Mangle occurred a few runs later.

"I may be torn apart, but my jaws are still intact." said Nightmare Mangle, having the kid in a choke hold before going for the head.

After a lot of death, the player finally survived to 4 am. A creepy distorted version of Sayo-nara started playing as the Nightmarionette was on the prowl.

Like before, Sayori was completely in killer animatronic mode. Nightmarionette was rapidly switching between the hallways, keeping the kid on edge. Deep, sinister cackling was heard, implying that she was in the room, either on the bed or in the closet, but it was all a ploy. Nightmarionette wasn't in the room yet. As the boy checked the closet, Nightmarionette sneaked in and grabbed the boy's head, turning it 180 degrees. Despite the cracking sounds, he was still alive.

His eyes were locked with Nightmarionette's. She then picked up the kid with her tentacle fingers on her left arm and brought him face to face.

Like how Sayori's voice changed to sound like a little girl when the Marionette became active in FNaF 2, Sayori as Nightmarionette not only has the deep, nightmarish voice, but now she also glitchily stutters.

"The nigh-ightmare is j-just beginnin-ing." said Nightmarionette, her head twitching whenever she would stutter. With her free tentacle fingers, she pressed them together, forming a spear and stabbed straight through the heart.

It toke a few more tries to get back to 4 am.

Once again, death by creepy Slenderman skeleton puppet thing came fast.

This time, she hurried to the right when the boy thought she was on the left.

"Th-this lullaby will-ill be the la-ast thing you'll h-hear." said Nightmarionette. Her fixed mouth then stretched like Phantom Balloon Girl could, putting her teeth to use.

Let's do one more in depth death before doing death montage again.

Once again, death came swiftly as soon as the clock struck 4.

Nightmarionette laughed, actually teleporting into the room this time. She was standing behind the bed's frame. The kid checked the closet first, and this was a grave mistake.

She picked up the boy, wrapping him in her tentacle fingers and turned him around to face her.

"This is a nigh-ightmare that y-you won't w-wake from!" said Nightmarionette.

What happened next I'm not sure if I can describe properly without crossing into rated M territory. But the end of result was a bloody pile of entrails on the floor and Nightmarionette covered in blood.

Okay death montage time...

"You'll be more mangled than me when I'm done with you!" said Nightmare Mangle.

"Have any candy for me?" asked Jack O Natsuki.

"Pop g-goes the we-easal." said Nightmarionette.

"No light can save can save you now!" said Nightmare Monika.

"I will burn you to ashes!" said Jack O Yuri.

"Th-there are n-no str-rings on me." said Nightmarionette.

"This nightmare is your reality!" said Nightmare Monika.

"Happy Halloween!" said Jack O Yuri.

"Let's see how you like getting torn apart!" said Nightmare Mangle.

"This is a nigh-ightmare that y-you won't w-wake from!" said Nightmarionette.

"I will set you ablaze, just like me!" asked Jack O Yuri.

"Come and burn with me!" said Jack O Natsuki.

"Th-this lullaby will-ill be the la-ast thing you'll h-hear." said Nightmarionette.

This went on for about as long as 20/20/20/20 mode took, but eventually, Halloween Night was won as well.

As the night ended, Nightmarionette returned to Sayori mode. Nightmare Mangle and the Jack Os had left to rest while Sayori and Monika were still in the room.

"Oh my head..." said Sayori. "Did I do good, Monika?"

Monika then came out off the bed and grabbed her babies.

"Absolutely brutal." said Monika. "I think only MC here and Yuri in the third game surpassed how violent you were."

"MC? Yuri I can understand how violent she can get, but MC?" said Sayori.

"MC seems to be really committed to the role of nightmare killer robot demon." said Monika. "He's really good at playing whatever his role is."

"So MC's really good at acting?" said Sayori.

"He is. And he always plays his part to the tee." said Monika. "Even when the scriptwriter decides to make him go through hell and back in the mods we play. There was one where we were all crazy and killed him since someone wanted to make a mod for April Fools. He was quite mad at me a few loops after though."

"Monika, I've been meaning to ask, but does MC love us?" asked Sayori.

"Shouldn't you just ask him yourself?" replied Monika. "Though, if you want my opinion, we were made to love him and he was made to love us."

"So he loves all of use equally?" said Sayori.

"I guess so." said Monika. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Um... We let him choose? said Sayori.

"No! We all share him!" said Monika.

"Oh. I'm okay with that!" said Sayori.

"Though, getting Natsuki back first is more important. We can worry about convincing MC to make us his harem later. Though I'm sure he's more than open to the idea." said Monika. "And we've got one more night to go before we can leave. It's just going to be you and him."

* * *

 _FNaF World, Four Layers Down_

Old Man Consequences was fishing in his pool like always.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" came screaming from the sky.

"Oh. It seems I have a visitor." said OMC.

Lolbit landed on the ground, next to OMC.

"Ah, Lolbit. Good to see you again." said Old Man Consequences. "You look different. Did you get a haircut?"

"Really? That's the first thing you notice?" said Lolbit. "My hair? Not the fact that I'm a humanoid robot instead of a fox?"

"I'm just joking. Can't you youngins take a joke?" said Old Man Consequences. "You look good though."

"You're still an 8-bit crocodile or whatever you're supposed to be." said Lolbit.

"And I'm guessing your here to ask about the sudden transformation right?" said OMC.

"Well, that and the fact that mostly everyone's gone in Aminatronica er Animatronic Village! God damn it Monikuma-er Fredbear for not giving the town a proper name!"

"For everyone's disappearance, that means the game is starting soon." said Old Man Consequences.

"And all-er most of us changing?" asked Lolbit.

"It appears outsiders have entered our game world and unintentionally merged themselves with the code of the world." said Old Man Consequences.

"I wonder if that has anything to do with the .chr file things I found, or not found." said Lolbit.

"Actually, those are exactly the ones that entered. From what I can tell, they are Monika .chr, Natsuki .chr, Sayori .chr, and Yuri .chr. There is a fifth, but that one is constantly changing names. Each of them seem to be linked with certain characters as well. This Monika file seems to have merged with Freddy, Toy Freddy, Withered Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Nightmare Freddy, and Funtime Freddy, while partially affecting Golden Freddy, Withered Golden Freddy, Shadow Freddy, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare, Yenndo, and Fredbear. The main file merged with them is the constantly changing one. For the Natsuki .chr one, it's Circus Baby and Ennard." said Old Man Consequences before Lolbit stopped him.

"That's what I saw in her! But my Monika doesn't have that file yet nor does Yenndo have it either." said Lolbit.

"Maybe they haven't arrived at your Sister Location yet. Anyway, were was I? Oh right. This one has also partially affected Chica, Toy Chica. BB, JJ, Withered Chica, Phantom Chica, Phantom BB, Nightmare Chica, Jack O Chica, Nightmare BB, Bidybab, and Electrobab. The Sayori .chr has the Puppet, Phantom Puppet, and Nightmarionne. You, Foxy, Mangle, Withered Foxy, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Mangle, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Mangle, and Funtime Foxy were partially affected by this one. Lastly, the Yuri .chr has merged with Springtrap and Plushtrap, while Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Withered Bonnie, RWQFSFASCX, Nightmare Bonnie, Jack O Bonnie, Ballora, Bon Bon, the Minireenas, and Bonnet." explained OMC.

"You said the game here is about to start, right?" said Lolbit. "Does that mean they might come here?"

"Currently, these files are in FNaF4. Considering this is the next game in the line, yes." said Old Man Consequences. "And when they beat this, they would be heading to your Sister Location."

"And I'm guessing my Monika and Yenndo will wake up when that happens." said Lolbit.

"That should be the case. So do you mind fishing with me for a while?" asked Old Man Consequences. "I rarely get company down here."

"I'd love to, but you said the game is going to start soon. I need to set up my byte shop!" said Lolbit. "Bye!"

She then jumped into the pool. Jumping into the pool would loop you back to the overworld, it takes a while though.

* * *

 _All Nightmare mode/Night 10_

MC and Sayori had went upstairs. This was the last night before they could leave and move on to the next game. Might as well pull out all the stops for the finale.

Before we get to that, let's see how thinks are going on with the others.

Monika was currently writing up the code to transfer them to the next game. Her Minikas were already put to sleep.

"I should have done this earlier." said Monika to herself.

"Whatcha doin?" asked a voice.

"Hmm?" said Monika, turning to the door.

"Heya, Monika!" said Nightmare Sayori. She then lowered her volume when she saw the sleeping Minikas in their crib. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know yer little lasses were gettin' some shuteye."

"It's fine." said Monika.

"So, what ye be up too? This be yer only night off since it's just Monikuma and Nightmarionette tonight." asked Nightmare Sayori.

"Just writing stuff." said Monika. "And I would like to have some peace and quiet."

"Oh. No problems, lassy. I'll make meself scarce so ye can get yer creative juices flowin'." said Nightmare Sayori as she left, closing the door.

As for Yuri, she was having another playdate with Nightmare BG, with Nightmare Yuri and Nightmare Natsuki supervising.

"Look at this, Plushie!" said Nightmare Balloon Girl, holding up a drawing.

"Oh, it's uh... cute." said Plushtrap.

"Cute? Cute?! It's supposed to be scary!" said Nightmare BG. "Show me yours!"

"Okay." said Plushtrap, showing her drawing.

"Um..." said Nightmare BG, scratching her head. "I don't know what that is."

"Wow, Plushie! I didn't know you were an artist!" said Nightmare Yuri, being the doting older sister she is.

"Pretty cool, kid. Yours is cool too, sis." said Nightmare Natsuki.

As for what they both drew, I'll let you guys use your imaginations.

Lastly with Nightmare Mangle...

She was hanging from the ceiling as usual. Though this time, she had a bucket and mop that somehow stuck to the ceiling.

"Why do I have to clean the ceiling?" said Nightmare Mangle.

"Well, you be the only one who can stay on the ceiling, sis." said Nightmare Sayori.

Nightmare Mangle groaned as she mopped on the ceiling.

Back to the actual night.

"You ready, Sayori?" asked MC.

"My-y name is Nightmarionette, Nightmare." said Nightmarionette, being in night mode. "An-and of course I-I am rea-ready."

"Okay then." said MC, quickly figuring out what's up with his friend. "Just play your music box so we can start."

"Wai-ait for the clock to stri-strike 12." said Nightmarionette.

The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed, signifying the start of Night 10.

"Le-et the nigh-ightmare begi-in." said Nightmarionette, taking the left hall. Nightmare waited at the end of the right.

All Nightmare mode with just Nightmare or Nightmarionne is hard enough. Imagine how impossible having both would be like? So yeah, lots of game overs here.

Despite Sayori not being herself at the moment, MC and her had really good team synergy. Things like Nightmare doing a laugh fake out while Nightmarionette would sneak into the room, or Nightmare's head appearing on the bed while Nightmarionette would teleport into the closet, or Nightmarionette stepping back to lure the player while Nightmare would get in through the door they were just at happened a lot. Even if I were to do a death montage, I would just end up looping through all of Nightmare's and Nightmarionette's death lines 50 times or something, so let's just skip to the aftermath.

What seemed like an impossible feat was done. The player has triumphed over Nightmare and Nightmarionette at the same time. They then left. And thus, it was time for them to leave and move on to the next game.

"Ow... I feel like I have a migration." said Sayori, back to normal.

"You mean migraine?" said MC.

"Yeah, that." said Sayori. "Oh, it's gone. So let's go have Monika transfer us to the next game."

So they went downstairs. Nightmare Yuri and Nightmare Natsuki were asleep on the couch. Nightmare BG was also asleep on the floor. Plushtrap was still awake though.

"Hiya, Yuri." said Sayori, picking her up. "Do you know where Monika is?"

"We're leaving now, yes?" said Yuri. "I think Monika is in her room since she never came down."

So they went upstairs and entered Monika's/the little sister's room. Monika was asleep at the desk with her head down, somehow not crushing the small table. MC tapped Monika on the shoulder.

"Wake up, Monika." said MC.

Monika started to stir, standing up and stretching.

"Oh MC. Is it time?" said Monika.

"It's time to go." said MC. "You got the code done?"

"Yup. Took all night." said Monika. "Hold up for a minute."

She them walked up to the crib with her Minikas, all still sleeping.

She then picked up each of them and kissed them on the forehead.

"Mommy will miss you all." said Monika. "Just wanted to give my babies one last goodbye."

"Nawww!" cooed Sayori.

"I never knew you had such bond with them, Monika." said Yuri.

"You seem to really like the idea of being a mom." said MC.

"Okay, let's go." said Monika.

She executed the code, transferring them to the next game. As for the Nightmares, Plushtrap and Nightmarionette fell asleep immediately. Nightmare's colors also reverted to Nightmare Monikuma's gold with purple accessories. Nightmare Monika was rubbing her head.

"Why do I feel as if some one was in my head?" said Nightmare Monika.

"I have that same feeling too." said Nightmare Monikuma. She then saw Plushtrap and Nightmarionette on the floor. "I'll be putting these two to bed."

She then picked them up and exited the room.

"It is 6 am. I should get some rest too." said Nightmare Monika, walking to the bed, but paused at the crib.

"I see my little munchkins are still sleeping too." said Nightmare Monika. She was about to recall that she never named them, but the names Monika gave them suddenly popped into her head.

"That's strange. I thought I forgot their names for a second. What kind of mother forgets her own daughters' names? I must be tired since I can't seem to remember much from the past 10 days as well." said Nightmare Monika.

* * *

 _FNaF World, Four Layers Down_

The pool rippled.

"Ah, so they're here." said Old Man Consequences.

* * *

 **The line "I may be torn apart, but my jaws are still intact." is an edited version to a submission from Mightmaremoone. The original had "teeth" instead of "jaws" and was for regular FNaF 2 Mangle, but I changed the wording to sound better and used it for Nightmare Mangle.**

 **Also, fun fact, I was usually listening to different covers of the Korean Vocaloid song "Hide and Seek" when typing up these recent chapters. The song, if you know what the lyrics translate to, really do fit FNaF4. Well, that and FNaF4 fan songs.**

 **So yes. The FNaF 4 arc is done! Like I said before, FNaF World is next.**

 **And again, with Help Wanted's recent release, I can confirm that it will be included as I know how I will incorporate it in the story I had planned out.**

 **And this is the one year anniversary of this story getting published! I would just like to thank you all for reading this, and even more thanks for those of you who favorited, followed, and reviewed this over the past year. That's what partially motivates me to eventually finish this. And finish I will. And I hope you'll all be there with me along the way.**

 **Once again, thank you for reading and hopefully you'll come back for more.**


	33. Start of Adventure

**You guys should know what chapter we're up to.**

 **Sorry this took a long time, I was lacking in ideas, motivation, and free time for this and A Story of Light and Dark.**

 **As for FNaF news that might have an effect on this story:**

 **First up is the Withered update for Help Wanted. I was going to put them in anyway when I got to Help Wanted, so that doesn't change anything.**

 **Next is FNaF AR Special Delivery. That game isn't out yet and we don't know much about it anyway, so I'll wait for it to come out first.**

 **The next are more recent. I'm taking about Glamrock Freddy on Scottgames .com and the buff Freddy and his new alien wolf waifu on FNaFWorld .com. The Glamrock Freddy thing I might cover if I can figure out how I want to include it, but I do want to include it.**

 **As for the buff Freddy in Space, I'm assuming it's suppose to be for FNaF World Update 3 (because there are a bunch of 3s also hidden in the image.) As for Freddy's wolf waifu, I already have a character for Twisted Wolf so, I'll just use her for this wolf character as well. If it is Update 3, either I'll include it in this part or have a return to FNaF World part somewhere here.**

 **So now we're going into FNaF World. So some things I want to bring up...**

 **The Adventure animatronics look the same as their horror game counterparts.**

 **Remember that Monikuma is Fredbear.**

 **We're going to have a similar situation to Toy Monika and Withered Monika in FNaF 2 where the Dokis are multiple characters at the same time.**

 **If you need a reminder of who they were as well as who they will be in this:**

 **Monika: Freddy, Toy Freddy, Withered Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Nightmare Freddy**

 **Yuri: Springtrap, Plushtrap, Spring Bonnie, Purpleguy**

 **Sayori: Puppet, Phantom Puppet, Nightmarionne**

 **Natsuki: In Sister Location so she's not here.**

 **MC: Golden Freddy, Withered Golden Freddy (actually going to be in this, unlike in actual FNaF World), Shadow Freddy, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare, Fredbear**

 **Dee Dee and Mendo will also appear in different places like Lolbit.**

 **Update 2 will be covered as well.**

 **Withered Golden Monika will replace Coffee. Nightmare Mangle will replace Mr. Chipper.**

 **I don't own the characters in this fic.**

* * *

Monika once again woke up in a bed.

"Huh?" said Monika, taking in her surroundings. "Where am I now?"

Looking down at her body and in a mirror in the room she was in revealed that she was now in the form she toke in FNaF 1.

"What? Why am I this one again?" said Monika.

She then looked out the window.

Outside was a town like around with lots of buildings as well as plenty of trees and grass.

"Okay?" said Monika. "This is new."

She then heard knocking at the door. Naturally, she when to answer it. On the other side was Classic Yuri.

"Good morning, Monika." said Classic Yuri. "Are you ready?"

"Good morning, Yuri." greeted back Monika. "Ready for what?"

"You forgot already?" said Classic Yuri. "Today's the day we save everyone else! Come on! Let's go get the others!"

She then ran off.

"What the hell is going on here?" said Monika to no one. She then followed the rabbit girl.

They ended up in a cafe. Said cafe was run by Classic Natsuki and Toy Natsuki. Toy Yuri was also there eating breakfast.

Toy Yuri waved to her Classic counterpart and went back to her breakfast.

"Hiya, Yuri! Hiya, Monika!" greeted Classic Natsuki with a smile. "The usual?"

"Yup." said Classic Yuri.

"Wait, what's my usual?" thought Monika.

Toy Natsuki then placed two mugs on the counter. In one, she poured tea from a teapot. In the other was black coffee.

"We'll get your food in a little bit." said Toy Natsuki. She then walked off.

Classic Yuri sat down and sipped her tea. Monika sat next to her and blew her coffee before drinking.

"Okay, from what I can tell, this isn't a horror game." thought Monika. "Unless it's like DDLC where it's all cutesy at first before I fuck it up and accidentally turn it into horror."

Classic Natsuki came back with two plates. One was some buttered croissants and the other some pancakes.

"Here you go, girls." said Classic Natsuki, placing the croissant plate in front of Classic Yuri and the pancake plate in front of Classic Monika.

They then started chatting.

"So today's the day, right?" said Classic Natsuki.

"Yup. We're going to save everyone." said Classic Yuri.

"Save everyone?" thought Monika. "It does look rather empty here."

"So do you know where the others are?" asked Classic Yuri.

"Sayori came in earlier. I think she's fishing with Dee Dee again. Though Toy Monika and Mangle didn't, so many they're still at their homes."

"Oh, are all the previous characters going to be here? So I'm going to meet myself again?" thought Monika. "Wait, what about MC, Sayori, and Yuri? What about Natsuki? Is she here?"

"You've been quiet for a while, Monika. Something bugging you?" asked Classic Natsuki. "You didn't touch your food yet.

"Oh, I was just thinking." said Monika.

So Monika and Yuri finished their breakfasts. Toy Yuri was also done. The two Natsukis closed up shop and came with as well.

The group found Classic Sayori fishing in a pond with Dee Dee.

"Who's that?" thought Monika, not recognizing Dee Dee.

"Huh?" said Classic Sayori. "Oh heya, lassies.

"Hi guys." said Dee Dee.

Dee Dee sort of looked like- Oh wait. I already described Dee Dee in the previous chapter.

"Today's the day." said Monika.

"Oh." said Classic Sayori. She dropped her fishing rod. "I be ready fer adventure!"

"Well, we're still missing Toy Monika and Mangle. Any idea of where they could be?" asked Toy Yuri.

"Not sure about Toy Monika, but if I know me little sister, she's probably in her house hanging from the ceiling." answered Classic Sayori.

So then they came to Mangle's house. After knocking on the door, she answered.

"Hi everyone!" said Mangle. "I was just playing with my paddle ball again."

"We're going on an adventure, sis." said Classic Sayori.

"Oh right!" said Mangle. "I forgot."

"At least I'm not the only one." said Monika.

Lastly was Toy Monika. After she didn't answer the door, Classic Sayori picked the lock with her hook.

"Toy Monika?" said Toy Natsuki.

"Sister?" said Monika, assuming Toy Monika was her sister.

They found her asleep in a chair in front of a TV. The text "Game over" was on the screen.

"Of course." said Mangle. "She had another overnight gaming session and fell asleep while gaming again."

"Play the static." said Classic Sayori.

Mangle then played her super loud radio static. Monika, Toy Yuri, and Classic Yuri covered their ears from the volume.

"AHHH!" yelled Toy Monika as she jumped up from her chair. "WHAT'S GOING ON!? WHERE AM I?! WHERE DID SAYORI, YURI, AND MC GO?!"

"I'm right here, Monika." said both Mangle and Toy Yuri.

"Who's MC?" asked Toy Natsuki.

"You must have had some weird dream." said Classic Yuri.

"Wait, could she-" thought Classic Monika. "Yeah, she mentioned MC and the others don't know who he is."

Toy Monika then looked at Classic Monika.

"Wait, are you-" asked Toy Monika before Classic answered "Yes" right away.

"Great!" said Classic Yuri.

"Let's go on an adventure!" said Classic Yuri.

"Wait, what's going on?" said Toy Monika.

"I'll explain everything." said Classic Monika.

The group then walked around town.

"So there are multiple mes again?" said Toy Monika.

"Yup." said Classic Monika.

"And you have no idea on what's going on here either?" asked Toy Monika.

"I know something at least. Apparently, we're going on an adventure to save everyone else, whatever that means." said Classic Monika.

"Would the everyone else be all the other characters I've er we've encountered?" said Toy Monika.

"That makes sense actually." said Classic Monika.

"You girls going now?" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Hey, Mendo." greeted Classic Natsuki.

"Hi big sister Lolbit." said Mangle.

"Before you go, I've got some things that might be useful." said Lolbit.

Mendo looked like a blue endoskeleton. And from his voice, the Monikas could tell he was male. Lolbit looked like Classic Sayori and Mangle, though she had some unique features. She actually had a tail that was tagging. She had a hook like Classic, Withered, and Nightmare Sayori all had. Her face was pure white with purple accessories and peach accents. She didn't have eyes, instead having pinpick lights in her eye sockets like Golden and Shadow Monika did. There was what looked like a speaker on her chest. Though the strangest thing about her was these weird lines on her face and body.

Lolbit toke a good look at both Monikas.

"Hmm..." said Lolbit, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, what were you going to show us, Lolbit?" said Classic Yuri.

"Oh, these things!" said Lolbit. She then pulled out some bee looking things.

"Okay? Cool, but how are those helpful." said Toy Yuri.

"These are bytes! They'll help you guys out in battle. These ones are a Gnat, a Neon Bee, and a Neon Wasp. They'll shoot their stingers to deal extra damage to any of Animindude's minions, even when it's not your guys' turn yet." said Lolbit.

"Wait, fighting? Animdude?" thought Classic Monika.

"Fighting? Damage? Turns? Is this an RPG now?" thought Toy Monika.

"Cool! And we can have them?" said Toy Natsuki.

"You can. For a price." said Lolbit.

"She's definitely got pirate's blood in her." said Classic Sayori. "How much do ye want, sis?"

"For all three... 250 coins." said Lolbit.

The animatronics then huddled together and pooled some money together.

"Here." said Classic Monika, handing over the coins.

"Thank you for doing business with you." said Lolbit. The bytes then flew to the party animatronics.

"Monikuma's up ahead. She'll point you girls to where you'll be going." said Mendo.

"Wait, Monikuma?" though Toy Monika. "That's what MC was called in the files of the last game."

"That must be MC!" thought Classic Monika. "He was called Nightmare Monikuma last time!"

The group spotted another Monika blankly staring forward with her left hand on her hip, her right hand holding a microphone, and tapping her right foot to the background music. Her eyes were a bright almost white blue.

The two Monikas ran up ahead of everyone else.

"MC!" said Classic Monika. However, Monikuma didn't respond how she thought he would.

"I know you may feel like going out and taking a stroll, but something seems very wrong today." said Monikuma.

"Huh?" said Toy Monika.

"MC, it's me, Monika!" said Classic Monika.

"All is not well in Animatronica. Animatronic Village? Village-tronica?" she then shrugged. "I'm working on it. The point is that something is horribly wrong!"

Both Monikas were confused.

"Yeah, something wrong is going on here." said Classic Monika.

There have been a lot of bizarre creatures roaming around lately, even some that look like..." she then gulped. "...us."

"Wouldn't those just the other characters from the past four games we were in?" said Classic Monika.

"Something is definitely wrong with MC here." said Toy Monika.

"We aren't prepared to deal with situations like this. Something bad must have happened on the flipside." said Monikuma.

"Flipside? What the hell are you talking about?" said Toy Monika.

"Go see what you can find. Be careful though, our wood cutting Auto Chipper has gone haywire! It has been jumpscaring me all day!" said Monikuma.

"Okay then?" said Classic Monika.

"Is that it?" said Toy Monika.

They then waited for a few seconds. Suddenly, everything turned black and Monikuma became a glitchy 8-bit sprite. The sprite had yellow eyes.

"Woah! Woah!" said Classic Monika in surprise, her Toy counterpart jumping into her arms.

"But you don't believe that do you?" said glitchy 8-bit Monikuma. "There is a task for you to complete. You have to leave breadcrumbs for him, to help him find his way."

"Um. Okay, I'm even more confused." said Toy Monika.

"You and me both, me." said Classic Monika.

"Sorry, I had to get the scripted stuff out of the way first." said Monikuma. "It's me."

"MC!" said both Monikas.

"Yup. Though I can't talk to you two forever. I'm kind of trapped here. So are Yuri and Sayori. I found nothing on Natsuki. She's not here either." said MC.

"How do we save you guys?" asked Classic Monika. "What's going on here?!"

"Unlike the past games, this is an RPG. You'll encounter the animatronics from the past games. Yuri seems to be both Springtrap and Plushtrap again. Sayori is that Puppet thing and the phantom version of it, and I'm the golden and shadow versions of you, those nightmare forms I was in the last game, and that other Monika you saw. If you do find any character from the past, you have to defeat them. They'll join the party." said MC.

"What?" said Toy Monika, trying take in what was just told to her.

"Also there's multiple endings here too. Presumably we have to get all of them to leave. I'm running out of time now. We'll talk later! Also find a clock! Buy gold! Bye!" said MC before disappearing and everything returning to normal.

The other animatronics caught up.

"So what did Monikuma say?" asked Classic Natsuki.

"Uh, something about an Auto Chipper, I think?" said Classic Monika. "That and weird stuff's going on here."

"Well, yeah. A lot of us just disappeared and all these hostile monsters just showed up." said Toy Yuri.

"So, let's go and now!" said Mangle.

Not even five seconds in and the party had their first random encounter.

"Yarr, what be that thing?" said Classic Sayori.

"Is that one of the bizarre creatures Monikuma was talking about?" asked Toy Monika.

"It has to be." said Classic Monika.

They were confronted by a group of Gearrats.

"Let me at 'em!" said Classic Sayori, running up and slashing one with her hook, killing it in an explosion of pixels.

"My turn!" said Classic Yuri, playing her guitar to use Bash Jam. Some visible sound waves shot out of the guitar and defeated another Gearrat.

"What's my move?" said Classic Monika. Three buttons appeared in front of her. They said "Pizza Wheel", "Mic Toss", and "Birthday". She picked Pizza Wheel.

Some giant pizzas appeared and rolled over the enemies, killing the stranglers.

"That was easy." said Classic Natsuki.

As soon as the battle was over, a popup saying "A new challenger has appeared!" popped up.

"Wait, what?!" said Toy Monika.

Adventure Balloon Girl appeared.

Unlike the blue eyes she had before- Actually they were still blue, but a lighter almost white blue.

"BG!" shouted Toy Natsuki.

"Don't worry, baby sis! Your big sisters are here to free you!" said Classic Natsuki.

She then used some Party Favors to deal some damage. Toy Natsuki then used Birthday to boost everyone's stats. Toy Yuri then throw a Prize Ball, which got randomized into Pizza Wheel.

"My turn!" said Toy Monika, using Mic Toss.

Balloon Girl then used Balloons, launching exploding balloons on the entire party.

"I need healing!" pleaded Toy Yuri.

"I got you covered!" said Classic Natsuki, casting Cupcakes.

"Tastes just like hers. Well, she is Natsuki sort of." thought Toy Monika as her health bar filled up.

Toy Natsuki then casted Waterhose, which KOed BG. Her eyes returned to the normal blue they once were.

The two Natsukis ran up to the defeated child animatronic.

"Are you okay, BG?" asked Classic Natsuki. "Please say something!"

BG then proceeded to hug Classic Natsuki.

"Thank you, big sis!" said Balloon Girl sounding just as childish as she looked.

"What did he do to ye, lassie?" asked Classic Sayori.

"He made us all into puppets." said Balloon Girl. "It was awful!"

"THAT BASTARD!" shouted Classic Yuri, her eyes black. "I'LL STAB HIM UNTIL HIS-"

"Whoa, Yuri, come down!" shouted Toy Monika in surprise.

"Language, Yuri!" said Classic Natsuki.

"There's a child present here. " said Mangle.

"Sorry. I'm-I'm good now." said Classic Yuri.

"So everyone else has been turned into puppets?" said Classic Monika.

"This must have been what MC was taking about." thought both Monikas.

"And it looks like we gotta beat the stuffing outta them to snap some sense into them." said Classic Sayori.

"By the way, what are you all doing?" asked Balloon Girl.

"Well, we're going on an adventure to save everyone." answered Toy Yuri.

"Sounds like fun! I wanna come!" said Balloon Girl.

"We're goin' to need all the help we can get, so welcome aboard!" said Classic Sayori.

"Yay!" cheered BG.

 **Balloon Girl joins the battle!**

* * *

 _Following close behind..._

Lolbit was watching the group close by.

"So is this the Monika I'm looking for?" said Lolbit to no one in particular. "The one who unintentionally merged herself with our world?"

* * *

 _Four Glitches Down..._

The red pool in Old Man Consequences's domain rippled.

"Ah." said OMC. "They're here."

* * *

 **And there we finally go.**

 **Man, it's been a while since I last updated this. Again, I'm sorry it toke this long.**

 **Anyway, we are in FNaF World now. For this part, some things I want to do for this part are show all the endings, Update 2, and give some personality to the non Doki possessed animatronics.**

 **There's also the option of including secret characters or bosses. I may do that. I've also got Lolbit following the party around too. Maybe she'd be of importance later? Same with OMC.**

 **As for the next chapter, there will be more adventuring, more characters being recruited, checking back on the Sister Location, and probably the first clock and boss fight. So look forward to that.**

 **Thank you for reading and see you all next time.**


	34. Clocking In

**Okay, a bunch of FNaF stuff dropped, so I can talk about that now.**

 **I probably will do Curse of Dreadbear too since I do want to cover Help Wanted. Also we got some new characters from it being Dreadbear, Grim Foxy, and Vanny aka white bunny mask girl.**

 **Said bunny mask girl is probably going to the game featuring the Glamrock animatronics. Since that game is not coming out until sometime this year and I may have trouble fitting it into the planned outline I have for this story, I'll not talk about it until we get further details on it.**

 **Back to Dreadbear, I have some ideas on how I could portray him in this. But that's way down the line.**

 **Also FNaF AR is out now. It's pretty good even if I haven't played it much and I suck at it. As for it, I'm not sure how I would tie it into this. My original plan for this was all the games up to Ultimate Custom Night, but then Help Wanted happened. Maybe Special Delivery would be going on at the same time as Help Wanted? But then there's the game with Vanny and the Glamrock animatronics... I may need some time to think about what I want to do.**

 **As for Freddy in Space 2, maybe I can have that be a bonus story or non canon chapter(s). Or maybe just like a background element like I just have someone playing it as an arcade game in a pizzeria or something.**

 **Also, we have gotten Doki Doki news, which is a surprise, but a welcome one. So Dan and his team are making DLC for** **DDLC. As for what it will be, we'll have to wait. Maybe we can have a golden ending where you can save everyone, maybe we'll learn about the Project Libitina stuff, maybe there'll be new characters or even a brand new cast of characters. We'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Anyway, to recap from last chapter in case you don't want to just go back and reread the previous chapter, we started the FNaF World, now FNatLC World arc. So far, only Balloon Girl was recruited.**

 **Now, it's going to be more fighting enemies, getting more party members, and fighting the first boss. Oh and maybe check up on the Funtimes again.**

 **Also I'm not Scott or Dan, so this is no way an official crossover. Just a fan of both writing something for fun.**

* * *

"Speed Song!" said Toy Monika, casting the speed buff to her teammates.

"Birthday!" casted Toy Natsuki, increasing everyone's defense and attack too.

"Have some balloons!" shouted BG launching several exploding balloons at the opposing Bouncepots.

This, in turn, defeated them, reducing them to pixels.

"Yeah! Leveled up too!" cheered Balloon Girl.

"You did great!" congratulated Toy Natsuki.

Another challenger approaching pop up appeared.

This time it was JJ.

"JJ?" thought Toy Monika. She then remembered that JJ was in fact present during the events of FNaF2. It's just that she never did anything.

"Doesn't she have Unscrew?" asked Classic Yuri.

"Oh yeah! Be careful, everyone! Unscrew's an inta-kill move!" said Mangle.

"That's bad." thought both Monikas.

"We can be revived right?" asked Toy Monika.

"I think so." said Classic Yuri. "After the battle at least."

After trading some blows and JJ missing two Unscrews, JJ fell and was freed from Animdude's control.

"Glad to have you back, Sis!" said Balloon Girl, helping her twin up.

 **JJ joins the adventure!**

A few more battles later and the group encountered Phantom Sayori.

"Prize Ball!" casted Mangle, which turned into Pizza Wheel.

Classic Sayori then used Jumpscare, stunning her Phantom counterpart.

Classic Monika then threw her microphone. JJ followed up with Unscrew, which succeeded as Phantom Sayori went down.

"Need a hand?" said Mangle.

"I could use an arm." joked Phantom Sayori, her voice being an echoey version of Withered Sayori's. Mangle then pulled her up.

"The Phantoms can now talk?" thought Toy Monika. "Well, Shadow Yuri said that we did kind of bring these guys to life. Don't know why they didn't when we were in FNaF3."

 **Phantom Sayori joins the adventure!**

After some level grinding, the party was in front of the Auto Chipper. Also Phantom Natsuki, Phantom BG, and Phantom Mangle were rescued and recruited.

"So this is the Auto Chipper?" asked Classic Monika.

"Yup." said Phantom Mangle.

"Let's beat it up!" said Phantom Sayori.

Thus, the first boss battle begins.

"Hot Cheese!" casted BG, throwing hot globs of cheese on the ground.

"Have some Poppers too!" said JJ, throwing the time bombs on the ground as well.

The Auto Chipper then screeched, stunning everyone. It then attacked, dealing serious damage to Classic Natsuki, Toy Yuri, and Phantom Mangle.

"Some cupcakes would be helpful right now." said Toy Yuri, rather passive aggressively.

"I'm on it! Sheesh!" said Classic Natsuki using said cupcakes to heal everyone.

"How about you get jumpscared?" said both Classic and Phantom Sayoris, screaming.

The Poppers JJ set also went off, dealing a good amount of damage.

Phantom BG then casted Toxic Balloon, inflicting poison onto the boss.

With the Auto Chipper stunned, Toy Monika and Toy Natsuki provided buffs via Speed Song and Birthday. The others used Pizza Wheel, Bite, Bash Jam, Toxic Bite, and Phantom Natsuki attempted Unscrew, but it failed.

"Let me try something!" said Toy Natsuki, who casted Water Hose, this actually finishing off the Auto Chipper.

"Whew. Glad that's over with." said Classic Yuri.

Progressing past that were two chests, containing more coins and a chip.

"That's it!?" said JJ. "Lame."

"Maybe we should find MC- I mean Monikuma again?" said Classic Monika.

"Good idea." said Phantom Balloon Girl.

On the way there, the group encountered Phantom Monika.

Phantom Sayori immediately went for an Unscrew, which worked and the Phantom animatronic fell to pieces.

"We can fix her, right?" asked Toy Monika.

"Of course." said Mangle. She picked up the pieces and put them back together.

When Phantom Monika came to, she was confused.

"Wait, what's going on here?" asked Phantom Monika. "Where is M-"

The other two Monikas covered her mouth.

 **Phantom Monika joins the adventure!**

"Can we talk in private?" asked Classic Monika.

"Aye aye, Captain." said Classic Sayori and all non-Monikas left the Monikas in private.

Classic and Toy Monika took their hands off of Phantom Monika.

"Wait, are you also-" said Phantom Monika.

"Yes." answered the other two.

"Okay, then. I still have several questions though." said Phantom Monika.

After Phantom Monika was caught up, they regrouped with the other animatronics, which were buying stuff from Lolbit and Mendo.

"You done?" asked Classic Yuri.

"Yeah. How about you guys?" asked Classic Monika.

"Not yet. Lolbit also said Monikuma's down south from here. You girls can go ahead and tell us what she says." said Toy Natsuki.

Going south a little bit, the three Monikas found themselves at the entrance to a forest. Also there was Monikuma.

"I think I found a clue on what is happening! Look behind me, there is a tree that is distorted and glitched." said Monikuma.

She then moved to the side, showing a tree that was blinking in and out of existence and was changing between normal colors and photo negative colors.

"You don't know as much as I do, but I will tell you that this is a safe haven, a sanctuary. Whatever has gone wrong, we have to fix it. It will be an adventure!"

"So when is she suppose to glitch out so we can talk to MC again?" asked Phantom Monika.

"Just wait for her to finish first." said Classic Monika.

"Something horrible has happened on the flipside, because it's causing our world to fracture. Objects like the tree behind me have broken." said Monikuma. "But I think you can use these fractures to get to places you couldn't reach before. You have to find the source of these fractures!"

"Now we wait." said Toy Monika.

After 30 seconds of waiting, the world went black and Monikuma was replaced with a glitchy 8 bit sprite of herself.

"Yes, the world beneath the surface world. This is a safe place, a sanctuary. The truth is that there is no safe place. You don't understand that; you were made for one thing. There is a task for you to complete. Before you take this passage, go back. Find the clock." said glitchy 8 bit Monikuma.

"And where would that be?" asked Phantom Monika.

"Oh, just go back to the town and go right. It's tucked away in an alcove. And I see there's another one of you. Man, it's going to be weird when you recruit Shadow Monika or Golden Monika since they're also me." said MC. "Anything else you wanna ask cause I don't have much time left."

"Why do we need these clocks anyway?" asked Phantom Monika.

"They're for one of the endings. Two more are from beating the final boss. One's from beating a secret boss, and one's the clock ending. There are others that I'm looking into. I'll tell you if I find anything on the other endings. I gotta go now! Good luck, Monika!" said MC before everything went back to normal.

Following MC's words, the three Monikas headed back to town and regrouped with the other animatronics.

"You met Monikuma?" asked Toy Yuri. "Did she say anything important?"

"Yeah, we have to find a clock. She said it's east of here." said Classic Monika.

"A clock? How's that suppose to help us?" asked Mangle.

"She didn't say. Just that they're important." said Phantom Monika.

Heading east, the group easily found the clock hidden in some bushes. When Classic Monika reached out for it. She blacked out.

She found her self in a dark world. The only things there other than herself was a box and a white silhouette of Balloon Girl.

"Am I suppose to do anything here?" asked Monika.

She walked up to the pure white BG and pushed her into the box.

She then found herself back with the others, the clock in her hand.

"You okay?" asked Phantom Balloon Girl. "You froze out when you touched that clock.

"It's nothing." said Classic Monika.

On their way back to the forest, the party found Withered Yuri.

"Gloom Song!" casted Phantom Monika, debuffing the withered bunny girl.

"Sludge!" casted Phantom Natsuki, adding another debuff.

Classic Sayori lunged at Withered Yuri with her hook, but the withered rabbit punched her out of the way. She then shot a laser beam from her eyes, heavily damaging Toy Yuri.

"OW, sis!" screamed Toy Yuri.

"I got you!" said Toy Natsuki, using her Cupcakes to heal.

"Since when did she have laser vision?!" said Toy Monika.

Withered Yuri then punched JJ to pieces and her only hand started spinning. She jammed her spinning hand into Toy Natsuki, which made her explode.

"Crap! I forgot she had Unscrew 2!" said Classic Yuri. She stopped using Bash Jam and switched to using Happy Jam to fill in the role of healer.

Withered Yuri fired another Eye Beam, which landed a critical hit on Phantom Sayori, KOing her too.

"Come on, something good, please!" said Mangle using Prize Ball. It turned into Jumpscare, which stunning Withered Yuri.

"My turn!" said Toy Yuri, also throwing down a Prize Ball. This one became Poppers which instantly exploded, finishing off Withered Yuri.

After fixing everyone up, Withered Yuri spoke up.

"Sorry for my actions." said Withered Yuri.

Toy Yuri walked up to the elder bunny robot.

"It's okay, sister. You weren't in control of yourself." said Toy Yuri.

 **Withered Yuri joins the adventure!**

With the new party member, the group went back into the forest.

"Monika, this is a dead end." said Phantom Natsuki.

"That may be true, but we have this." said Phantom Monika pointing to the glitched tree.

"What the?" said Mangle.

"Is that a spacial distortion?" asked Withered Yuri.

"Yes, actually. Monikuma said we can use these tears to get to places we otherwise wouldn't be able to get to." said Toy Monika.

One by one, they jumping into the tree, sending them one layer down.

Close behind was Lolbit.

"So they're getting the clocks too?" said Lolbit. "Are they trying to 100% this game? Ugh, that means I have to wait longer for them to get to Sister Location."

She then paused for a moment to think.

"Perhaps I should take this moment to check up on things there." said Lolbit before warping out.

* * *

 _Circus Natsuki's Entertainment and Rental, Private Room_

Lolbit emerged from the arcade machine and went into the security office.

She looked to see what the Funtimes were up to.

First was the Breaker Room, which just shown Funtime Monika lying on the floor.

"So when they do finish, Funtime Monika should come back online with the memories of all her previous incarnations." said Lolbit. She then flipped to Ballerina Gallery.

Funtime Yuri was practicing ballet as always, her Minireenas copying her movements. Instead of Crumbling Dreams, Funtime Yuri was playing Swan Lake.

Switching to Funtime Auditorium should Funtime Sayori dancing to Ievan Polkka. She was singing to it using Hatsume Miku's cover audio and was twirling around a baton in place of the leek.

"Haha. I remember how we used do stuff like that." said Lolbit.

Switching to Circus Gallery, Lolbit saw Circus Natsuki reading what looked like a comic book.

 _Circus Gallery_

Natsuki was reading a book an employee left. At first, she didn't understand as it was completely backwards. She quickly realized you were supposed to read it right to left.

The story about a girl who one day met a fairy and was granted magical powers to stop an evil queen from ruling the galaxy.

"Why does this seem so..." said Natsuki, looking at the illustrations. "Familiar."

She suddenly had another strange vision. She was once again taking the perspective of a high school girl. She was sitting on the floor in a classroom next to a boy. They were reading a book that was very much like the one Natsuki was looking at right now.

Natsuki was then back were she was. An animatronic clown sitting on her stage. She closed the magical girl manga and got up and placed it on a table.

"Why did I just have deja vu there? Have I read this before? Who was that boy?" said Natsuki to no one. "Are these... The memories of that girl?"

She then felt a strong electric shock run through her system.

"I didn't even do anything!" shouted Natsuki in protest. "Stupid Hand Unit!"

 _Private Room_

"Is she remembering who she was before?" said Lolbit, having seen the whole thing on camera.

* * *

 **And finally done. Ugh, this took a long time. Very sorry about that. I haven't really had as much motivation to write this as of late. I don't know why, I still like drawing the Doki animatronics that inspired this story. Maybe it's because this is FNaF World rather than the main series games.**

 **So there you go, we have JJ, most of the phantoms, and Withered Yuri now a part of the team, the fist boss down, and the first clock collected. As for next chapter, whenever I get that out, we'll probably go up to the second glitch object while getting more party members along the way.**

 **Thank you for reading and hope you'll come back for more.**


End file.
